Fate of the Unknown
by SwordofallCreation
Summary: Formerly titled "Swapped Servants Challenge." This is now my full list for challenges on the nasuverse. All ye who seek inspiration, look within. Weekly Updates now. I'm back from my abrupt hiatus.
1. Swapped Servants Challenge

**Well, this is a challenge that is once again, a random idea that I probably won't be able bring out the full potential of. **

Tentative Title: "Swapped Servants"

Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War. 7 masters. 7 servants. The players are all the same, but it seems like there's a bit of a mistake in the groupings…

Overview:This story is basically about how the 4th Holy Grail War might've been had the servants gone to different masters. You are free to make the pairs however you like, but this was my list of ideas.

Things to Remember:

Kiritsugu and Assassin- Ruthless Pragmatists

El-melloi and Archer- A Contest of Arrogance

Waver and Berserker- Chaining a Leash

Tokiomi and Lancer- Lord and Knight

Kirei and Rider- Learning to Live

Kariya and Caster- Deal with the Devil

Ryuunosuke and Saber- Shattered Beliefs (you don't have to make these guys last any longer than the first encounter if you want to)

Also check out the Fate/Next Encounter for more ideas, but I believe this works coherently together.

**And so, if anyone wants to take up this challenge, please PM me and give me some credit. Thank you!**


	2. Twin Swords Challenge

**Another challenge thought up in math class. Yay school!**

Potential Title: "Twin Swords"

Summary: No summary as of yet.

Overview: Basically, Shirou in this story is trained a bit more by Kiritsugu, so when he gets his command seals, he knows what's going on. As such, he summons before Rin does and manages to summon Counter Guardian EMIYA, who is more suited for him, since he is a future version of himself.

The important thing to remember are the interactions between Shirou and his future self, and how EMIYA might try to change Shirou from becoming like him with this unique opportunity.

EMIYA will certainly be prepping Shirou to survive, and most importantly, not end up as he did.

Hooray for dream sequences to see all the weapons safely!

**Second one out!**


	3. Third Holy Grail War Challenge

**You know, with the amount of ideas that I get during math class, maybe this should be called "Challenge Ideas from Math Class"?**

Tentative Title: "The Third Holy Grail War"

Summary: A look into the past, seeing the beginning of the legend…

Overview: OC FEST! No seriously, we're given next to no info on the third grail war, minus the fact that the Einzberns had Angra Mainyu as a pathetically weak Avenger and that no one got the grail. Why not try to fill in the gaps there?

Things to remember:

Angra Mainyu is summoned as Avenger by the Einzberns.

No one gets the Grail in the end.

The Einzberns, Tohsakas, and Matous all have a representative.

This takes place 60 years before the Fourth Grail War, so that means it is around the 1930s. Please remember that WW2 was either imminent or occurring, and the militia actions Japanese were taking, and how that might've affected the movements of foreign masters.

**Thanks again! Remember to PM me if you want to take one of the challenges!**


	4. Shattered Past Challenge

**Whee! This thing has almost daily updates!**

Tentative Title: "Shattered Past"

Summary(not complete): Saber is granted her wish, and is sent back in time to prevent herself from becoming a king. As a result, the kingdom slowly begins to fall into chaos.

Overview: At the last moment in the Fourth Holy Grail War, Saber wished once more to prevent her ever becoming king. As a result the kingdom goes to hell.

Things to Keep in Mind:

You are going to have to keep your Arthurian lore on hand for this.

Saber is obviously going to have to be horrified by the fallout of her actions.

It's in Saber's nature to try and make things right for her kingdom, so she may do something like make a vigilante group.

Saber has discussed on what a king should be with both Iskandar and Gilgamesh, so she would have their voices ringing in her head.

A tyrant king may or may not take over.

**Thanks for reading.**


	5. A Tale of Knights Challenge

**DAILLYY UPPPDAAATTTEEEESSS! Maybe.**

Tentative Title: "A Tale of Knights"

Summary: The Fourth Holy Grail War has begun. But, it seems like there are a lot more knights than before…

Overview: Every single Servant is from Arthurian legend in this story. EVERY. SINGLE. ONE.

Things to Remember:

Keep your guide to Arthurian lore on hand. Good luck.

The servants may be anyone in the legends, from enemies to the Lady in the Lake.

Saber is probably going to be easily recognized.

Discussions between the knights and Saber are probably going to focus on how she never truly empathized with them at all, only standing as an ideal, not a king.

The Feast of Kings will probably occur in a different way, leading to many awkward conversations.


	6. The Hidden Bullet Challenge

**Here is the most recent brainchild of mine. Enjoy!**

Tentative Title: "The Hidden Bullet"

Summary: The thoughts of Maiya Hisau as she serves Kiritsugu Emiya.

Overview: Honestly, Maiya as a character is often ignored by many writers. I posted this so that somebody could possibly make a one-shot or series of ficlets portraying Maiya and her interaction with Kiritsugu and his family throughout their lives, leading all the way up to her death. Of course, this doesn't have to be chronological at all.

Things to Remember:

Kiritsugu saved Maiya from the battlefield and took her in.

In the Fourth Holy Grail War, Kiritsugu cheated on Irisviel with Maiya so that he could mentally steel himself for the ultimate betrayal of leading her to her death as the vessel of the Holy Grail.

Maiya does have affections for Kiri.

**Hope you liked this one.**


	7. Fallback Plan Challenge

**Well… this was a bit of an odd one. By that, I mean that I got the inspiration in science class. Oh well.**

Tentative Title: "Fallback Plan"

Summary: In which every single character has an ace up their sleeve, along with a whole slew of plan B's, C's, D's, and so on.

Overview: Basically, the 4th Grail War with every Master(minus Ryuunosuke) coming into the fray ready for anything. Of course, this makes people like Kiritsugu seem a bit disadvantaged, but fear not. It simply means he is _even more prepared._ Try to imagine that kind of nightmare.

Things to Remember:

The original idea in my head grew from "What if Kayneth had a better back-up plan if his original catalyst got stolen?" and mutated from there. So, first order of business is to give Kayneth a new Servant, because he had an actual plan B this time.

Waver is also the one who could be easily influenced by this, to say nothing of Kariya.

Ryuunosuke is eliminated from the list of people with plans because he was more into the killings than the actual war.

Tohsaka was a bit too smug and didn't actually do anything in the entirety of the show, other than a single curb-stomp of Kariya. Let's fix that a bit, shall we.

Kiristugu. More planning and precaution. Explosives. Sniping. That is all.

**Ah well, thanks for viewing! Remember to PM me if you want to take a challenge!**


	8. 38 Bullets Challenge

**Another day, another challenge to be ignored…**

Tentative Title: "38 Bullets"

Summary: Of 66 origin bullets, Kiritsugu Emiya only ever used 38. 1 was used in the 4th Holy Grail War. What about the others?

Overivew: A series of fics that explores the idea of how Kiritsugu used those other 37 bullets. You can even write a little something about him using one on El-Melloi to start off with a starting point for simplicity.

Things to Remember:

He only used these bullets on Mages.

Those Mages were all deemed dangerous enough for him to use an Origin Bullet.

He didn't waste any of the bullets. Every single one of them hit their target.

Each target only took one bullet.

You might make this as a starting point for a novel story where Kiritsugu passes on the remaining bullets to Shirou.*Special Idea that can be ignored*

**Anybody who thinks they have a shot of writing like Gen Urobuchi, take it.**


	9. Of Chaos and Screams Challenge

**Wow… I really didn't see this one coming.**

Tentative Title: "Of Chaos and Screams"

Summary: Uryuu Ryuunosuke wins the 4th Grail war. The World Ends.

Overview: A small one-shot into the idea of what would've happened if the psycho had won the damn war. And getting Angra Mainyu as the prize. Brrr…

Things to remember:

Ryuunosuke is crazy.

He wins.

Angra Mainyu is the Grail.

This is a one-shot(unless you can stretch it further, which I don't think you can).

Everything basically goes to hell.

**Just, PM me if you want this. I certainly won't stop you...**


	10. The Magus Killer Challenge

**Another strange challenge, for it was created in the car.**

Tentative Title: "The Magus Killer"

Summary: Kiristugu Emiya was given the title "The Magus Killer" for his brutal and ruthless methods in taking down Magi. Wouldn't such a person be able to take down any magi?

Overview: Kiritsugu Emiya in this story is the one who kills Caster through the usage of his Mystic Code and Origin Bullet. This is possible because Caster must have used an immense amount of prana to transform himself into a Cthulu-esque monstrosity.

Things to remember:

Kiritsugu is the one who kills Caster. That is the only iron rule. It does not matter the circumstances or how, he does it. But please make it believable.

The consequences of this action would be numerous. The biggest ones would be Kayneth being unable to rightfully claim a command seal and everyone being terrified of Kiritsugu for taking down a Servant.

Of course, this is up to you, but Kiritsugu may have to abandon killing Ryuunosuke in order to take out Caster.

**Hope you enjoyed this one!**


	11. End of a Dream, Start of a Nightmare Ch

**This was an idea that was given to me by Mxthomas via PM. Thanks for the great idea, Mxthomas.**

Tentative Title: "End of a Dream, Start of a Nightmare"

Summary: Gilgamesh won in the end, and Shirou was unable to stop him. Saber's thoughts as it all ends for her.

Overview: Okay, I don't have as much insight on this one seeing as it was a challenge, but I can fill in some of the gaps. The basic idea is that Gilgamesh is the one who wins the 5th Grail War and approaches Saber as his prize.

Things to Remember:

Gilgamesh wins. Shirou Loses. RULE.

Gilgamesh is in love with Saber. Or more accurately, he's in love with the idea of making Saber submit to him.

This is probably the Fate route, so Shirou and Saber would've probably had feelings for each other.

Saber's POV completely.

Saber has her chivalry and moral code, her thoughts are a huge mess at this rate.

**Thanks for reading, and if any of you want to give me a PM on a challenge, feel free to send it to me!**


	12. Counter Guardian Kiritsugu Challenge

**Wow. I need to think of more awesome ideas like this.**

Tentative Title: "Counter Guardian Kiritsugu"

Summary: Once, the Will of Humanity made a deal with a Magus Killer. Said Magus Killer accepted the deal in order to continue to save lives. As Kiritsugu Emiya closes his eyes and prepares for death as he looks at the peaceful moon, Alaya is ready to collect on the promise made long ago…

Overview: We all know how Shirou became a Counter Guardian by wishing to save a small village of 100 lives and was given a contract by Alaya. If Kiritsugu was dying and was given the chance to live again and save more lives, there is no doubt in my mind that Kiri would take that offer. Besides, being a CG suits him to a T.

Things to Remember:

Kiritsugu dies as he does in canon.

Alaya makes Kiritsugu a CG after his death.

This can either be a one-shot or something bigger. If it is a one-shot, it can also be the set-up for a bigger project.

**Thanks for reading as always! Remember to PM me if you want to take on a challenge!**


	13. Eyes of Raging Death Challenge

**Don't know everything about Tsukihime, but this should be fun.**

Tentative Title: "Eyes of Raging Death"

Summary: Shiki Tohno is summoned as Berserker. Oh dear.

Overview: My mind kept wondering as to the entirety of the Nasuverse and how I could play with it for more fun. This is what I got as a result.

Things to Remember:

This is probably in the 4th Holy Grail War.

Shiki has madness enhancement, as well as mental pollution. Oh boy.

He only needs a knife. ALL HE NEEDS IS A FRICKING KNIFE.

Facing other heroes will be a bit of a tricky task, with mental pollution interfering with his thought processes and his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception not helping at all.

**Dang. I really want to see this now. So PM me if you see this and tell me you're taking it. Please.**


	14. Lost to the Flames Challenge

**Well, here's another challenge.**

Tentative Title: "Lost to the Flames"

Summary(not perfected): Kiritsugu Emiya failed to save the young red-haired boy. He could not save a single life with the methods he had chosen. As such, he discards his old life and prepares, as the 5th war looms.

Overview:

Kiritsugu doesn't know Shirou's name, so he'll probably have to keep referring to him with pronouns in the beginning and all future memories.

Shirou dies in Kiritsugu's arms after calling him a hero with his last breath. This is to influence Kiritsugu and his mindset.

Kiritsugu obviously keeps Avalon, so he gets more time to find a way get rid of his curse. How he does so can be up to you.

Kiritsugu doesn't go after Kotomine and Gilgamesh because he knows he isn't a match for the King of Heroes. He needs to plan. And get more explosives.

Getting rid of the Matou seems like something he would do.

Illyasviel is obviously going to be high on his list of priorities. With a healthy body, he may even make it.

All hail the Origin Bullets, solver of nearly every magic-related problem. Zouken? Check. Overpowered Servants? Half check.

**One thing I tend to come to notice is how changing a character's speed or timing by even seconds can change the entirety of the storyline. For example, here Kiritsugu is just a bit too late to save Shirou. **

**This is one of the ones I hope will be picked up. Please, take this challenge somebody!**


	15. And so the Curtain Burns Challenge

**Butterflies? Pssh. WE HAVE FREAKING CHOCOBOS HERE!**

Tentative Title: "And so the Curtain Burns"

Summary: Even with his time alter magic, Kiritsugu was unable to defeat Kotomine who had as many Command Seals as he wished. Now dead, the play crumbles as the curtains burn…

Overview: I realize that ham-handed changes are not always necessary for complete AUs. All you need is to change the time of something by even a moment, and boom, completely different storyline. Make Kotomine even a second faster than Kiritsugu, and this is the result…

Things to Remember:

No Kiritsugu=No Emiya Shirou. That doesn't mean no Shirou. Just no EMIYA Shirou.

Who do you think gets the grail? And their wish granted?(Obviously Gilgamesh)

Quite likely the greatest BAD End of them all.

If you can make this further than a one-shot, then I applaud your creativity.

**THE MULTIVERSE AND IT'S INSANITY SHALL BOW TO THEE! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**

**SoD: *smacks over head* Stop ranting, idiot.**

**SoC: B-but why?**

**SoD: Because you freak out the readers that way. Anyways, This is ShieldofDestruction here, the saner side to SwordofallCreation.**

**SoC: That's me!**

**SoD: Now I realize this gag session came out of nowhere, in addition to being longer than the challenge itself, but please bear with me. Recently we have been noticing the strangely small number of people who are taking up our challenges. Why is this? Are they boring? Or are they simply too difficult to write? If it is indeed the latter, then why not ask for help? If it is the first, then Why are you still here? **

**SoC: Basically, we realize that everyone has their life to attend to and probably will not be able to deal with this. Hell, I'm preparing for the last of my midterms myself. But that's no excuse to simply let laziness take over and allow yourself to be completely unmoving! I know that reading these challenges give you people ideas! PM them ASAP!**

**SoD: We update daily! You, lazy crowd that we constantly cater to and would probably rip us apart for not following the schedule for a day, should start your creative thought engines! **

**Both: READ! REVIEW! AND PM US IF YOU HAVE ANY CHALLENGE IDEAS OR IF YOU'RE WILLING TO PICK ONE UP!**

**Oh, and on a side note, I am an available beta for quite a few fandoms. PM me if you want to send a request.**


	16. A Cruel Play Challenge

**When you take certain scenes from animes for granted, the result from changing them can be catastrophic…**

Tentative Title: "A Cruel Play"

Summary: Kirei decides that as the director of the play, he should refrain from interfering too much. As a result, Kariya Matou dies of his burns, and the play takes a completely different turn…

Overview: I almost forgot this scene was there until I looked up Kariya's profile on the nasuverse wiki for more data on the Crest Worms. It made me realize "dang, he would have died if Kirei wasn't so twisted" so I decided to make Kirei a bit more twisted in some ways to kill him.

Things to remember:

Berserker is out of the picture soon with Kariya's death.

Maiya and Irisviel can't be attacked by Berserker, so a different route has to be taken.

Zouken has to prepare earlier set plans for the event of Kariya's anticipated death.

Sakura doesn't see Kariya die in front of her.

Aoi isn't choked to insanity.

Kirei is twisted even further.

**This… was just insane. If anyone wants to try though, they're completely welcome to do so.**


	17. Kariya Matou: The Protector Challenge

**Another challenge for your reading pleasure.**

Tentative Title: "Kariya Matou: The Protector"

Summary: When he left the Matou family, Kariya did not give up on being a mage. Instead, he decided to continue training as a mage in order to be able to keep his promise to Aoi and Tokiomi to protect them both. When the 4th Holy Grail begins, he has a new goal: Save Sakura.

Overview: I seem to love the tragic side-characters. Sure I love tragic characters as a whole usually, but the side characters who are well portrayed are even more compelling to me. In the first few episodes of Fate/Zero, you couldn't really tell who the main character was. Now, that was a problem I usually never have, with how the anime makes it so clear cut who the main character is. As such, I sympathized with Kariya and wanted him to win the Grail War, even though I knew it was impossible with how he was, and then I learned that he did not have the infamous plot armor of MCs, but instead, had donned a red-tinged overcoat for the world to see. So, I really love this idea, where maybe Kariya could become something more.

Things to Remember:

The worms. Oh god, the worms.

His magecraft and skill set is completely up to you.

**Take it. TAKEITTAKEITTAKEITTAKEIT. JUST. TAKE. IT.**


	18. Dog Caring Challenge

**To me, this is the closest thing to crack I could conceive… for now.**

Tentative Title: "Dog Caring"

Summary: Altrouge Brunestud, Dead Apostle Ancestor, and her trials as she cares for Primate Murder.

Overview: I don't own a dog. One of my friends, however does. How do you care for a dog that's essentially the most dangerous being on the planet?

Things to Remember:

Don't force yourself with this one. It's meant to be pretty close to crack anyways.

Brush up on Primate Murder, Altrouge Brunestud, the other Apostle Ancestors, as well as a lot of the side characters.

You can choose the genre, but it's probably going to lean heavily towards slice-of-life, comedy, and fluff.

**SoC: Ah, the perks of insanity.**

**SoD: Don't get too out of hand, you know that our muse doesn't like that.**

**SoC: No! Don't leave me, beautiful goddess!**

**SoD: More like demon from hell…**

**Muse: What was that?**

**SoD: Run! Run for your lives! Or just beg and pray, because she'll catch up anyways.**

**Muse: I should remind you of a little something called manners, Shield…**

**SoD: GAHH!**

**SoC: Serves you right, heathen.**

**I need to try my hand at crack more often.**


	19. Shirou Matou Challenge

**Well… rewatching shows really does give you a lot of ideas.**

Tentative Title: "Shirou Matou"

Summary: Kiritsugu Emiya did not save Shirou. However, a certain old worm did…

Overview: Okay, I loved the idea of Kotomine saving Shirou or even the Grail doing so. But I haven't seen any story where Shirou gets adopted by the Matou family.

Things to Remember:

Zouken would probably have to do something drastic to save Shirou, like sacrificing a lot of his worms to die from the taint. In addition, something about Shirou should be noted in order to make him worth saving to Zouken. Most likely being able to survive the taint from the grail so long, as well as his natural magecraft capability.

The pairing will most likely be Shirou/Sakura. Because there is every chance in the world this will happen, as who would choose Shinji when you have Shirou as option B?

Magecraft training is definite. Everything that occurs will be for Zouken's benefits, so making Shirou strong enough to claim the Grail would definitely coincide.

Who Shirou summons is currently undecided, seeing as there are many possible catalysts Zouken may give him. However, the most likely possibility is that Saber is summoned with Avalon.

**If there's anything I missed, please fill it in. The Matou family is not my strong point in research. Bleh. Take this challenge if you want. Just PM me first.**


	20. Cold Prison Challenge

**SoC: Sniff… Illya…we'll never forget you!**

Tentative Title: "Cold Prison"

Summary: The life of Illyasviel von Einzbern from the birth to death.

Overview: Sad…the Heaven's Feel route is so sad… let's honor Illya's memory like this…

Things to Remember:

Illya was born from a homunculus and the Magus Killer. Kiritsugu was always kind to her, like he should be.

The first scene of Fate/Zero can be used for her birth. It's really helpful.

Remember that she never got to see Kiritsugu again after the 4th grail war started. Also, Acht's lies didn't really help all that much.

This can follow any route you choose, but I would personally recommend the Heaven's Feel route for maximum feels.

Most likely a tearjerker story. Don't hold back on anything, especially the Einzberns.

**SoC: Waaaaah!**

**SoD: There, there. It'll be alright.**

**SoC: No it's not! When spring comes, I have to watch Illya get her heart ripped out by that golden bastard in beautiful HD!**

**SoD: …That is an eerily good argument from you. Anyways, let's just go watch Carnival Phantasm to cheer ourselves up a bit!**

**SoC: …okay.**

**I was terrified when I realized what had been conceived when Gen Urobuchi and Kinoko Nasu joined forces. The most intense character sadness story known to man would be created.**


	21. A Butler's Day Challenge

**MWAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Fight, two tsunderes!**

Tentative Title: "A Butler's Day"

Summary: The day in the life of Emiya Shirou, the butler of Luviagelita Edelfelt.

Overview: I have a lot of one-shot ideas, and this sounds like a good LuviaxShirou story. But I know nothing about Luvia, so someone else can take this up.

Things to Remember:

Luvia is Rin's rival.

Shirou would probably fit almost perfectly into the mold of being a butler.

You can decide the POV for this one.

**This is quite a simple and probably a fluffy/comic piece. Try it if you like.**


	22. Records of a Twisted Man Challenge

**Brrr. I shock myself sometimes. Gen Urobuchi, what have you done to me?**

Tentative Title: "The Records of a Twisted Man"

Summary: Uryuu Ryuunosuke's journal on 'fun' and 'cool'.

Overview: Bleh. This guy is a psycho.

Things to Remember:

These diary entries don't have to be in any particular order.

Only write if you're a die-hard fan of gorn.

Read the Fate/Zero Light Novel for deeper info on Ryuunosuke's experiments of the 4th war and the past, such as a hum*n sk*n lamp and a human int*stine music player.

**Take this. Take it far away from me.**

**Edit: Challenge has been taken up. View the link on my profile.**


	23. Final Fate Challenge

**Too much Final Fantasy. Is always a good thing.**

Tentative Title: "Final Fate"

Summary: The conflict of the 4th Holy Grail War has begun, but everyone seems to be somewhat strange…

Overview: Every Servant is replaced with a Final Fantasy character. Well. This should be interesting.

Things to Remember:

Try to limit the number of characters to one per game. That means you can't just dump Zack, Cloud, and Sephiroth only. Respect the other games too.

This is going to be a bit of a hard challenge seeing as you'll have to have extensive knowledge on the characters of the FF series and learn their legends inside and out to be able to make Noble Phantasms for them.

The matchups and classes are to your discretion.

Have fun.

**Enjoy writing this crossover, because it's going to be a wild ride.**


	24. For Monty Oum: Under the Cherry Blossoms

**This is a story I started almost a month ago at the urging of my friends, to try to do something on . I'm glad I did, as I have something to give to everyone through my simple story challenges.**

**The tragic death of Monty Oum is something that hangs over the heads of the RWBY and RvB community. As a member of the RWBY community, this is my little contribution to the memory of Monty Oum, who would have wanted us all to keep creating new things and push for our dreams.**

Tentative Title: "Under the Cherry Blossoms"

Summary: An old woman looks back to a promise she made in the past.

Overview: Essentially, this is a reflection piece for Sakura on the normal end of the Heaven's Feel route.

Things to Remember:

Completely Sakura's POV(third person is allowed)

This is the NORMAL END of HEAVEN'S FEEL.

Remember the heart-wrenching moments.

One-shot. Definitely.

**To the great inspirations in life, and the people who lead ahead of us so that we may follow in their example.**

**In my own words,**

**"If someone else has done it, then I can definitely do it. If no one else has done it, then I'll become the person who does it.**

Thank you.


	25. Life of a Shield Challenge

**Well, here comes a lot of research. I usually don't write anything that forces people to research too much-*BANG***

**SoD: What the hell are you talking about? Writing challenges for the Nasuverse itself requires an above average amount of research compared to multitudes of other fandoms.**

**SoC: Yeah! Also, don't forget that you've got other screwed stories on hold, like that Toaru- **

**ME: Shut it Sword, or you're getting the volcano treatment again.**

**SoC: …**

**SoD: Anyways, we've got a bit of a more difficult one here. **

Tentative Title: "Life of a Shield"

Summary: A sword protects by cutting down its enemies. But a shield defends by taking the attacks of its enemies. Emiya Shirou, forged in flames, but as a shield, not a sword.

Overview: Now, I fully agree with everyone that UBW is AMAZING. But for all of its amazingness, I am still a bit sad that it takes Shirou 3 times as much mana to Trace defensive items that offensive items. So therefore, here is this challenge, where the opposite is true.

Things to Remember:

Suits of armor, shields, and clothing all count as defensive items.

UBW does not exist. Make a USW if you want, though.

As to how he will be able to find all of these legendary items and Noble Phantasms, he's probably going to have to taunt Gilgamesh to reveal his armory.

RESEARCH FOR NEW IDEAS. Also another good idea would be to look through a lot of myths.

**Enjoy this one. It's a bit interesting.**


	26. Fulfilled Dreams Challenge

**Oh no. **

**My muse has escaped.**

**CHASE HER DOWN! **

**Anyways, in all seriousness, I truly have started to lose my grip on my creativity. I may soon have to take a break. So for now, enjoy this one.**

**On other matters, sorry about the no update yesterday, I couldn't get my computer, so I couldn't update. So to make it up to you all, Double Update!**

Tentative Title: "Fulfillment of a Dream"

Summary: To reach the pinnacle of dreams, one must never stop believing. The dream of Emiya Shirou, and how it was accomplished.

Overview: Essentially, this is a epilogue one-shot fic on Shirou and Saber finally coming back together after the conclusion of the Fate route.

Things to Remember:

This is the Fate route. FATE. Because Shirou is in love with Arturia.

Shirou eventually reaches Arturia in Avalon, as in the Realta Nua version.

You can write this anybody's POV. Doesn't really matter, since this purely for the feels.

**See you all later!**


	27. Strange Summonings Challenge

**When life gives you lemons, you make lemonade. When your muse gives you inspiration, you better start writing.**

Tentative Title: "Strange Summonings"

Summary: What Louise summons is never the same in every dimension, but these seem to be quite unique…

Overview: Shirou summoned by Louise, blah blah blah, blatant ripping of canon, Shirou curbstomp, blah blah blah.

But yeah. That's honestly how most generic ZnT crossovers go, just replace Shirou with a different character. Even though I somewhat respect gabriel blessing's Hill of Swords doesn't mean that there aren't others that I probably won't be able to stand.

So here's this idea, exploring the consequences of Louise summoning different servants.

Things to Remember:

Probably going to be a collection of one-shots, exploring how different people would be like if summoned by Louise.

For a list of crack ideas, we have

-Angra Mainyu (probably more of horror)

-Primate Murder(a cute, fluffy dog! D'aww.)

-Zelretch (King of Trolls)

Maybe more serious would be

-Rin Tohsaka (uh oh)

-Shiki Tohno (thischairthischairthischairthischairthischairthischairthischairthischair)

-Waver Velvet (improvisation time!)

Just try to keep the summoned being in character. You probably wouldn't summon somebody like EMIYA and have him be a big bag of happiness(without good cause), now would you?

**SoD: And remember kids, when you see a random glowing orb, by no means is that an invitation for you to touch it!**

**SoC: No! Touching random objects good! Fun stuff always happen afterwards!**

**SoD: Your definition of 'fun' usually has us saving the world at least twice before we get to take a full break…**

**SoC: Yup! Fun! Like reviewing and following this poor, underappreciated story!**

**SoD: Okay, I can agree with you on that one. **


	28. Rursus Convocari Challenge

…**this is a really weird moment when I want to give a challenge a name, but end up wanting to sound cooler, and end up with Latin as a result.**

**Also, can anyone tell me if my Latin is correct? I used Google Translate(desperation) so I'm not too confident. The title is supposed to mean, "Summoned Again".**

Tentative Title: "Rursus Convocari"

Summary: 7 Servants are summoned to do battle for the holy grail, but it seems like some of them have been here before...

Overview: I really messed up on my Fate knowledge on the previous version of this challenge. So I took the idea and spun it into something better!

Things to Remember:

In this story, all servants from the 4th Holy Grail War are summoned once more to do battle, minus Archer, who is still the Counter Guardian everyone knows and has mixed feelings about.

You don't have to stick to the same Class pairings that the Fifth War had, you can make them different, provided that you still bring forth the right servants.

Once more, all fanfiction is an AU, so this will probably derail canon a lot.

**When I get an idea, I usually roll with it.**

**As in, "turn into a gigantic snowball and keep rolling" roll.**

**PM to tell me about any challenges that you may or may not want to take! Also leave a review!**

**Leave challenges either in my PM box or the reviews please!**


	29. Roll the Die Challenge

**I really have to apologize about the last challenge. Well, the idea that I had was apparently something I forgot(3 in the morning was when it was written, all your rebuttals are ignored) so that doesn't work.**

**But the main point I want to make is that it's really strange. It's been edited to be even more amazing. Try it, I guarantee it's better. It'll be fixed soon.**

Tentative Title: "Roll the Die"

Summary: With no catalysts being found for anyone, everyone resorts to summoning and hoping for a servant that would suit them well. Of course, they all got servants that were the closest match for them, but exactly who are these servants?

Overview: Everyone summons someone that is closest to them in terms of who they are. Brilliant!

Things to Remember:

Fate/Zero essentially paired masters and servants by giving them their personal opposite(minus the crazy Caster pair). In this one, everyone gets the servant who is closest to them, so there will obviously be differences in who the servants are.

This will probably be a multi-crossover, but unlike some others, this one doesn't have Saber just to pick on.

Expand your horizons. Look further into every kind of character in all kinds of shows to see who would be the best match for each master.

**That's all for now!**


	30. The Seeker of Justice Challenge

**Um, replaying Kingdom Hearts gave me an idea?**

**Oh, and for legal reasons,**

**Disclaimer: I don't know if this is my first or second, But I own nothing. Except my ideas and plot bunnies.**

**Anyways, enjoy.**

Tentative Title: "The Seeker of Justice"

Summary: Once, Emiya Shirou awoke to a world of blades. These blades were all unique, yet held the same name. They were all known as…Keyblades.

Overview: A Kingdom Hearts and FSN crossover that I honestly can't believe I didn't think of before. Shirou+field of blades(in dream)=UBW. Shirou+Keyblade Graveyard=?!

Things to Remember:

Shirou is someone who wishes to be a hero. What better way than to save all of the worlds?

Keyblade Graveyard. And Shirou. Take that any way you wish.

The time he appears in is up to you, but it is most likely set in Birth By Sleep, in any of the routes.

You can give Shirou a Keyblade, he would probably pass the test for the requirements.

Everything else is up to you. Have a wild ride.

**SoC: New pairing! We shall have a ShirouxAqua pairing!**

**SoD: Oh god, don't bring your ship insanity into this! The pairings are for the acceptor to decide!**

**SoC: But! Aqua is best girl!**

**SoD: Kairi got a Keyblade!**

**SoC: So! Hasn't truly done anything yet in my eyes that is comparable to Aqua!**

**This… is really what most Kingdom Hearts ship talk boils down to with my friends. PM me if you want to take this challenge, and leave a review!**


	31. Clash of Kings Challenge

**Another PM'ed challenge courtesy of the unknown reviewer, Alex.**

**Based off of wiki knowledge and absolutely no knowledge.**

Tentative Title: "Clash of Kings"

Summary: Rin Tohsaka summons her desired servant, and gets a Saber. Shirou Emiya summons his servant and gets…another Saber?

Overview: This one is based on the idea of King Arthur from Fate/Prototype meeting Arthuria from the original Fate/Stay Night.

All hell will break loose(maybe).

Things to Remember:

We have 2 Sabers. Make of that what you will.

Double EXCALIBUR!

Accusations, accusations and distrust everywhere!

Two King of Knights would most likely be unable to tell who the real one is.

**Well, this is a bit more on the side of light-heartedness(depending on the author) than I would normally do.**

**Take up whatever you wish people! Just leave me a PM first!**


	32. One More King Challenge

**Rewatching old anime you've already finished is very helpful in terms of giving yourself inspiration.**

Tentative Title: "One More King"

Summary: The King of Knights. The King of Conquerors. The King of Heroes. These are all Heroic Spirits prepared to do battle for the Holy Grail. But this time, there is one more king to join the fray, the King of Souls.

Overview: A Guilty CrownxFSN crossover because god, I need to see more good ones. Shu Ouma is summoned for the Fourth Grail War, under a class to become a wild card and fourth king to change the game.

Things to Remember:

He can be a lot of classes, just choose the one you would like.

All kings must be present.

An ordinary high-schooler usually fits in pretty easily in Japan.

Time period of Guilty Crown is in the future.

Wish would most likely be to have a chance to save the ones he couldn't, like Haru.

Voids are the manifestation of one's heart or personality, and the destruction of it leads to the death of the person who the void belonged to.

If the King's Banquet occurs, then Shu can input from his experiences of both following, leading, and being a tyrant.

All of his friends voids should also be available as part of his legend.

**Alright, going to sleep now. Have fun.**


	33. Rin Goes Fishing Challenge

**Have another piece of lighthearted crack to try.**

Tentative Title: Rin Goes Fishing

Summary: And Lancer tags along.

Overview: Hollow Artaxia is the premise, with Lancer being a bum fisher from what I remember.

Things to Remember:

Light hearted one-shot on the life afterwards.

This is Rin's break from the Clock Tower.

Reminiscing on the 5th Grail War.

**Small, fun idea piece.**


	34. Death of a Worm Challenge

**Brought to you by insane lookovers studio, who has reviewed certain scenes from the VN for another insane idea!**

Tentative Title: "Death of a Worm"

Summary: Shirou managed to kill Shinji and force Rider into a retreat with this. How will things change from here?

Overview: Got inspired for this from a post I saw on the Spacebattles forum on the Fate route of the VN. Shirou is not an idiot. He knows letting Shinji live could kill the rest of the people in the school, so when he doesn't comply to shut down Blood Fort Andromeda, he _starts to choke Shinji._ Yes, that is right, he almost killed Shinji, but Rider saved him. Here, he reinforces himself a bit too much and crushes Shinji's windpipe, effectively killing him immediately.

Things to Remember:

No one really likes Shinji. This was the whole driving force behind this challenge.

With her false master gone as well as the Book of Attendant burned, Rider has to return to Sakura and rely on her.

This could end up more closely like any route, depending on your preference. But Shinji's death takes out the chance of him becoming the Grail, having Gilgamesh as a servant, or negatively affecting anybody else in any form.

Since Shinji is dead, Rider doesn't have any real reason to stick around. We all hate him anyways.

**SoC: Death to the piece of trash!**

**SoD: Yes! Death!**

**I thought you were the sane one, SoD?**

**SoD: Shinji Matou does not deserve anything better than utter oblivion!**

**SoC: Yes! Death is too good for him!**

…**Death to Shinji Matou!**

**On another note, the Shinji from Born of Prayer's story "Kariya's Legacy" actually is respectable. That's rare. Check it out if you have time.**

**Review! PM! Accept!**

**Edit: Challenge has been taken up. View link on my profile.**


	35. The Helper Hero Challenge

**Suggested challenge by Mr. Guest reviewer! But seriously, please, leave your name so I can properly track you down and give you a cookie.**

Tentative Title: "The Helper Hero"

Summary: Shirou Emiya decided that he would be a hero of justice. But even he knows that heroes start small, so why not help the people he can for now?

Overview: Guest reviewer left me a review saying "Please write a challenge of Shirou being like Nanige from Tonari no Nanige-san. Becoming a Hero of Helping." This was a bit confusing, seeing as I didn't know what manga he was talking about. So, I looked it up and read up to the currently released chapter. Boy, is it hilarious. Check it out if you need some comedy, It's a pretty fun 4-koma.

Edit: Ah, it turns out the reviewer was FanFicReader712012. He also pointed out some things that I forgot to mention.

Things to Remember:

Please do not read past this until you have read Tonari no Nanige-san. Trust me, it's worth it.

I'm guessing you didn't follow my instructions. Oh well. Those of you who did, take a cookie.

Remember that Nanige-san helped people in all different kinds of ways and ideas. No matter what they had trouble with, she helped them out.

Shirou probably can't pull off the same level of mystery as Nanige because he's kind of not someone who would be able to easily hide who he is.

Nanige could help with all mundane tasks like having to get homework or lunch that someone forgot at home, giving umbrellas to those in need, etc, etc. Now, add Shirou's Projections and a reason for him to practice that…

Nanige was extremely perceptive, to the point of mind-reading. It's how she helped so many people. Shirou should be the same, so his love life may be a bit different.

Biggest issue: Helping people means that you assist them when they need it. Shirou and Nanige always go the extra mile for others. Nanige can basically teleport to wherever someone needs help, even if she isn't perfect. Sakura Matou exists.

Also: Rin's summoning goes wonky because she forgot to fix her clocks to get the ideal time for a summoning. Fixing a classmate's clocks to ensure they come to school on time sounds like something Nanige would do, is it not?

For those of you who don't know who Bazette Fraga McRemitz is, she's basically the poor sap who summoned lancer then got suckered by Kirei, left hand cut off, and kicked out of the war that way. Nanige wouldn't just leave someone like that out on the streets, and Shirou definitely wouldn't either.

**As this idea started to grow, it turned from crack/funny to something with immense potential later on with how he would have to help Sakura and the entire business with Blood Fort Andromeda.**

**So if anyone wants, this is completely available for taking.**


	36. A Different Choice Challenge

**Umm, here you go I guess?**

Tentative Title: "A Different Choice"

Summary: The Holy Grail decides to change the war a bit this time around…

Overview: A Fourth Holy Grail War with servants that are quite different, like the Saber from Fate/Prototype and Vlad Tepes as Lancer from Extra.

Things to Remember:

You can take Heroes from anywhere that belongs to Nasuverse, even other fanfics. But please remember to branch out.

No servant may remain the same.

Insanity ensues.

**SoD: You know, the Author has been really bad with his update schedule recently.**

**SoC: Yeah! I mean, who says daily updates and screws around by posting it whenever he wants to during the day!?**

**SoD: I know right? It's like he doesn't want people to read and respect his work.**

**SoC: *gasp* The horror! He wouldn't ever do that!**

…**This is what happens when I leave my muse on for too long. Also, I'm seeing so many viewers that it's amazing the support his has gotten! Thank you all! But remember to follow and favorite for notifications on updates, as well as leave a review with your own ideas if you want them posted! **


	37. Behind the Throne of Heroes Challenge

**Inspired by the insanity that goes along side every viewing fic.**

Tentative Title: "Behind the Throne of Heroes"

Summary: As seven heroes are summoned to participate in the Holy Grail War, what do the other heroes do?

Overview: The premise of this one came from the idea that all Heroic Spirits gain some knowledge of each other's lives and events, and maybe they can even view the grail war from the Throne of Heroes.

Things to Remember:

The Throne of Heroes exists beyond time and space. This basically means you have absolute author's privilege to go to any different possible world(fanfiction crossover time yay!).

Look up the casts of EXTRA, Fake, and other side works for some Heroic Spirits you can use as reactors.

You don't have to completely limit yourself to the Nasuverse heroes even though it makes sense to. I'll repeat, ToH IS beyond TIME and SPACE. Any character from anywhere you like that is worthy of being a hero can be included.

Include many shenanigans. With popcorn.

**SoD: My head… next time, don't stay up so late, Author.**

**Not completely my fault this time around. Track team proved to be a major time problem, with the officials being completely unable to time things properly…**

**SoC: Anyways, soon you'll all be getting a bit of a change in pace! Yes, that's right! The Author who is completely lazy and useless will be making clips for the challenges he has time to do. But don't expect that too often, because he's actually working on Fate Stay Dust now.**

**SoD: Speaking of, how long has it been since you updated that? A year?**

**Nope! Soon, the new chapter will be up!**

**SoD: So it has been a long time…**

**Enjoy this challenge and all of the potential insanity! In terms of personal preference, I would actually kind of like ElfCollaborator to try this…**


	38. Shuffling the Deck Challenge

**A different spin or continuation on my first idea.**

Tentative Title: "Shuffling the Deck"

Summary: The Fifth Holy Grail War has begun, but the order of the cards seem to be a bit different this time…

Overview: Once again, we have all of the exact same servants as in the original war, except different pairs.

Things to Remember:

This is a repeated idea I had. But I feel as though it could work again.

Possible servant/master pairings

Sakura/EMIYA- She Who Called For a Hero

Kotomine/Berserker- The Legend Chained By the Law(Kotomine has an insane number of Command Seals)

Shirou/Caster- Learning To Trust

Illya/Lancer- The Hound that is Eternally Loyal

Rin/Rider- To Be Shattered of One's Dreams

Kuzuki/Assasin- The Pride of One Who Has Killed

?/Saber- The Existence That Cries in Agony

**Obviously, this list is not concrete, and I am completely confused how the hell it worked. Make your own if you want, but this seems to be able to work pretty well.**


	39. Shame of the Past Challenge

**Well, here's another one for you all to enjoy!**

Tentative Title: "Shame of the Past"

Summary: Kiritsugu Emiya was not proud about his past as a magus. As such, he did everything in his power to keep his son, Shirou Emiya, from having to deal with that world at all…

Overview: Kiritsugu obviously confessed to Shirou about being a magus because he wanted to come completely clean to his adopted son. But this explores the thought that Kiritsugu was ashamed to admit that he had been the one to cause the Fuyuki Fire, afraid to admit that he was a magus who had become so extreme that he had accepted the full idea of utilitarianism?

Things to Remember:

Yes, yes, Kiritsugu didn't tell Shirou all of the details about his dark and sordid past, but here it's also another reason Kiritsugu hesitates to tell Shirou that he's a magus.

Shirou does not go through any magecraft training. At all. This changes things.

Maybe a oneshot, considering Shirou doesn't learn to utilize magic. Your choice though.

The tone you end this with can be of your choosing, either Kiritsugu's last thoughts on how Shirou grew up, or maybe the futility of his actions reflected in Shirou's inevitable second death to Lancer.

Shirou can still help out, but he would most likely do so now in a different manner since he no longer has access to Structural Grasping.

…**Didn't have anything left on my card, so I had to walk home instead of taking the bus. Apparently, tired legs are also sources of inspiration.**


	40. Gone in the Snow Challenge

… **You know what, I'm skipping this AN this time around.**

Tentative Title: "Gone in the Snow"

Summary: Bearing the curse of Angra Mainyu, Kiritsugu's body gives out in the harsh German cold. His conscious fades as he rests on a tree, wondering about his life until now.

Overview: Kiritsugu's awesome, but even I think that near the end of his canonical lifespan, going to the Einzberns would have killed him through the terrain itself. Seriously, the cold must have been a nightmare, considering he was wandering from Acht's boundary fields.

Things to Remember:

Maybe a oneshot. Depends on if you can build upon the thought of Shirou not knowing his dad died, maybe spurring him to look up his dad's past and possibilities of what occurred, leading to the discovery of the Magus Killer.

Thoughts on being so close to Illya, yet so far.

Possible feels trip from how Kiritsugu might be thinking of all his family at one point or another and how he failed completely.

**Can someone please write at least some of the oneshots? Please?**


	41. All of the Good in the World

**I was looking up Zoroastrianism in my spare time… and this is the result.**

Tentative Title: "All the Good in the World"

Summary: Angra Mainyu, all of the evil in the world. The counterpart of Ahura Mazda, the personification of the Good in the world. Legend of god against god echoes to this day….

Overview: Fun fact- Being stuck in a library can sometimes give you a lot of creative juice.

Things to Remember:

This is based heavily on the concepts of Zoroastrianism. There will be much spiritual and insightful beliefs on religion and such required. If you are heavily against other religions or any religion, please back away now.

Okay, now that potential flamers are gone, Shirou might have to represent the savior who assists Ahura Mazda in defeating Angra Mainyu in the final battle.

Everything else is up to you. Have fun researching religions.

**This isn't supposed to be my most serious idea, considering I have such a fragmentary knowledge of Zoroastrianism. Just try it if you want to. Massive editing is allowed, just try to keep the core parts.**


	42. A War of Ideals Challenge

**This one's a challenge from bamafelix. Go follow his example and give me your challenges, the rest of you!**

Tentative Title: "A War of Ideals"

Summary: Twice. H. Pieceman decides that the tournament style method of cutting down the numbers he had made was inefficient, so he changes the setup to an all-out battle royale. 15 are left standing, 7 reds, 7 blacks, and one who has not yet chosen a side.

Overview: My knowledge on Extra and Apocrypha is severely lacking.

Things to Remember:

Twice H. Pieceman, who is essentially at the "core" of the Moon Cell, realizes something shortly before the next Moon Cell Holy Grail War commences: The match-ups for each round are more based on luck then the will to survive. He also believes the environments in which Masters and Servants battle to be too small for others to show their true potential. Thus Twice makes some last minute adjustments, turning the new Moon Cell Holy Grail War into a TRUE war, the preliminaries becoming a much more difficult free-for-all, the number of surviving Masters from the preliminaries decreasing exponentially until there are only fourteen.

These fourteen split into two factions: The Red Faction who represent the Resistance and the hope for the future and the Black Faction who support the Harweys and their ideals of safety and stasis. There is, of course, the FIFTEENTH Master who is initially unaffiliated with either faction. This Master is the protagonist.

There is no safe zone other than the Church and the rules of the Moon Cell still apply. If you use all three Command Spells or lose your Servant, you will die.

The conditions of the challenge are as follows:

-(Of course) The Protagonist must be a neutral party who is not affiliated with either Faction or perhaps holds a neutral viewpoint on what they both represent. He can be either the canon Hakuno or an Original Character. He also cannot be OP. He can have a strong Servant, but nothing too OP.

-OC Masters are allowed, but the leader of the Red Faction must be Rin and the leader of the Black Faction must be Leo. Other Fate/Extra Masters can be used, but it's not really mandatory.

-The Servants can be either from Type-Moon or fanmade, but they MUST be or be based on real legends.

-The rules of the Moon Cell must be kept. If a Master loses their Servant or all three Command Spells, THEY! ARE! OUTTA HEEEEERE~! (This excludes special exceptions in which the Protagonist somehow manages to rescue someone from being deleted. If they can find a way to swing it, then it is allowed)

-The environment of Fate/Extra is expanded into an entire city modeled suspiciously after Fuyuki. So battles can take place anywhere except the Church which is an established neutral zone. If Servants attempt to fight on neutral ground, they will be penalized.

**There you go! Enjoy this one, I understand next to nothing on this.**


	43. Lost to the Flames Prologue Clip

**SoC: Good news! Here's the clip that was promised to you all the way from chapter 37!**

**SoD:…That's not too long ago. It's not like he posted that announcement and then didn't do anything about it for 50 chapters. **

***stab with words* I am truly hurt.**

**Well, this is a opening clip from my challenge, "Lost to the Flames." Hope you enjoy!**

Fire.

A burning substance that holds an immaterial quality, yet still continues to exist. Consuming oxygen, it burns all it touches.

But these flames were different. They were tainted, formed from the anger and hate of All of the World's Evils being denied the chance to exist, the lesser Grail beyond destroyed by the Sword of Promised Victory.

Unwillingly so, yes, but the Master of the King of Knights had ordered it to be so. No matter , because the end result was the same. Angra Mainyu was denied its wish of destruction upon the world.

But even though the Zoroastrian god of evil was blasted by the holy light of Excalibur, a small portion had still managed to escape. The fragment that did manage to escape turned into a blazing inferno, intent upon devouring all that it could.

Kiritsugu Emiya, the one known as the Magus Killer and Master of Saber, ran through the flames, desperately searching for someone he could save. For while he had ordered the destruction of the Holy Grail for the sake of the world, he would still be responsible for the deaths of all those in Fuyuki City. While he had long ago made the decision that he would sacrifice as many lives as necessary as long as the number of people saved was greater, recent events had shaken his worldview.

The visions Angra Mainyu had shown him had reconfirmed that he was cold and heartless, as was befitting his title as the Magus Killer. But the scene he had been shown with Illya and Iri had scared him. He didn't want to believe that he would do something like that, but hadn't he been forced to make so many sacrifices already? His father, Natalia, Iri, Maiya, everyone who he had held dear to him had ended up dead through his actions.

His ultimate dream for a world of peace had been shattered when he had realized that the Holy Grail was tainted, turned into a monkey's paw, just as Lancer had cursed them and wished for it to be.

Now, as he stumbled through the deadly heat, he searched in the hopes that he could save even one life from this hell, the hell he created with his own hands.

_Hopeless._

Yes, in these flames hope was swallowed up and destroyed.

_Despair._

He had lost all sight of who he was, wavering on the path of ideals to be a hero.

_Finished._

The flames had truly ended everything, there was nothing left-

Kiritsugu's eyes widened further as he saw the figure of a young, red-headed child stumble through the cold ashes of the flames, the scarred earth and concrete creating a blackened path for him to follow.

He quickly rushed to the child's side, who had quickly collapsed. "Hang in there, you're going to be alright! Just please stay awake, please!"

The child groggily opened his eyes, dull eyes that seemed devoid of all emotion. All except one. Deep down, Kiritsugu could see the faintest flickers of hope. "Ah?...A hero?" the child mumbled. Then, slowly, his eyes closed and he seemed to have drifted off into sleep, an illusion shattered by the fact that his small body no longer seemed to move, his breathing stopping and his pulse fading.

"No, no!" Kiritsugu screamed, as he frantically searched the boy for a pulse. He then pulled Avalon out of his body, and gave it to the child, hoping for once that a miracle would befall him.

But it did not, no miracle fell upon the cursed being known as Kiritsugu Emiya.

The Conceptual Weapon Avalon, the sheath of King Arthur that had granted the King of Knights immortality and healing from all wounds while he possessed it, could not bring back the child from the dead.

And so Kiritsugu Emiya wept, knowing that he had been unable to save a single life once more, having become a monster while he had followed his flawed path to become a hero.

**This would essentially be the entirety of the prologue, the basic points for the challenge being outlined in the challenge "Lost to the Flames" on chapter 14. **

**I gave you the prologue! This should make you all inspired enough to write three different versions of the story! I want no excuses!**


	44. FateStay Sanity Challenge

**Inspired by a certain post on Spacebattles that I forgot the link to.**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Stay Sanity"

Summary: In which the Einzbern realize that summoning the god of corruption and evil is not what they were going for when they wanted a wish.

Overview: Seriously. Who the hell would do that? Sure, I get that having Avenger to potentially be stronger than all the other contestants with his Noble Phantasm would make sense, but did that Avenger specifically have to be a god known for evil and corruption?

Things to Remember:

Holy Grail does not get corrupted.

Can be set whenever you wish.

You have full authority for every other change in this AU.

Enjoy!

**Prepare for the madness...**

**SoC: Muahahahahahahahahahaha-**

**SoD:*slaps SoC* I told you that you were banned from all forms of the evil laugh. You make it very creepy.**

**SoC: Discrimination! Discrimination against those naturally scary I say!**

**SoD: Yeah right. You have more than earned that title of insanity.**

**Well, that's this one done. Enjoy you all. See you tomorrow.**


	45. Twisting Fates Challenge

…**I just stepped out of the shower with this idea. I guess this proves inspiration can come from anywhere.**

Tentative Title: "Twisting Fates"

Summary: A young redheaded boy picked up by an old worm in the night. Two sisters who refuse to be separated. A failure of a magus taken in by who kills them. This is their story.

Overview: The budding seed for this thought was "what if Rin was sent to the Matou instead of Sakura?" then I had to scrap that because it makes no sense to give up the elder, genius child instead of the second one who Tokiomi wants desperately to be a mage. So, I just jumbled around everyone's lives. Oh boy.

Things to Remember:

In this one, Shirou is kidnapped by the Matou family(when and why can be up to you).

Shinji runs from the Matou house, is caught in the fire, gets broken, and then gets saved by Kiritsugu.

The two sisters stay together from Kariya staying in contact with Aoi and Tokiomi. Aoi tells him that Sakura will be given to Zouken, which Kariya manages to convince Aoi and Tokiomi from doing so by telling them the full details about the Matou magic and the next to impossible chance of Sakura actually learning magic.

**Let this be a lesson to all, inspiration comes from the soul, the mind, and the body! The world is inspiration!**

**SoD:…Please stop grandstanding like that. It's embarrassing.**

**SoC: Yeah, I always wonder how shounen characters spout cheesy quotes like that.**

…**Destroy my pride would you? Because I don't think it's been eradicated enough. But anyways, thank you for reading and please drop a review on your way out!**


	46. Shirou Emiya: Bad END Explorer Challenge

**I need to get the Visual Novel again elsewhere…**

Tentative Title: "Shirou Emiya: Bad End Explorer"

Summary: Admit it, if you've played the Visual Novel, you've tried to find all of the Tiger Dojo stamps. Shirou Emiya decides to do so as well.

Overview: In which Shirou Emiya has the ability to reincarnate and see all of the possible paths. He tries every possible option to see just exactly how it will end up and the resulting Tiger Dojo scene.

Things to Remember:

Think of this as a Groundhog's day scenario, except a lot of tweaks in how events are easily changed(i.e. the routes easily swapping), the time is easily varying, and the Tiger Dojo at the end of each death.

The restart point can be changed for however you like.

Use all of the bad ends in the original VN. You can also use made-up ones as well if you so wish.

The starting bad end where he first dies in doesn't have to be the early moments, this is completely free.

You can switch between routes as you wish. Make unique routes if you can.

Eventually, Shirou may have to change his mind set in some way. Whether it is look for all bad ends to find the good end then swap to trying to get everything end well or avoid all bad ends but get screwed by author and then give up and look for all bad ends is up to you.

Shirou's definitely going to improve his Magecraft and his perceptiveness through repeated loops.

The final end of this story should be up to you.

**Ah, memories…**

**SoC:*smiles eerily* Sure. *Projects Torashinai***

**Ah, sh*t.**

**AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!**

**SoC: Come back here!**

**SoD: Anyone willing to take this massive project has our utmost gratitude. Please PM us for any challenge ideas you would like to hand in or challenges you would like to accept.**


	47. Angra Mainyu and Shirou Have Tea Ch

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, so anybody who sues me owes me money.**

Tentative Title: "AngraMainyu and Shirou have Tea"

Summary: When the embodiment of All the Evil in the world and a Hero of Justice sit down for a cup of tea, it is only expected that both will gripe. Inspired by Lord Mendasuit's story, "Shirou and Lancer Drink Tea".

Overview: The Avenger in this one isn't the formless black sludge, but the servant we get in Hollow Artaxia. Shirou can be from the route of your choosing.

Things to Remember:

Oneshot on the two of them reminiscing on past events.

Both of them sit down for tea, end up going to a bar and getting drunk together.

They're both talkative drunks.

The whole point behind this is to reflect on the POV of the grail's corruption and its other form alongside the one who had to deal with it.

**SoD: This seems a bit lackluster for you, author.**

**Meh. It's an idea. **


	48. Right to Rule Challenge

**This one is a challenge from Universe Creator, who PMed this to me all perfectly set up in the format I use. You guys should all learn from him!**

Tentative Title: Right to Rule

Summary: Moments before her fall at Camalaan, as she reaches for her father, Mordred is offered a deal by Alaya. Her wish will be granted, but at the cost of her soul to the World as a Heroic Spirit.

Things to remember:

Key rule: Arturia is not in this story at all. Mordred completely replaces her as Igraine and Uther's child.

Write from beginning to end Mordred's reign as the King of Knights in Arturia's place. This can be a long/one/two-shot highlighting snippets of her life as king, or a multi-chapter fic.

Aspects of Mordred's rule must differ from Arturia's, how and why is up to you.

Keep your Arthurian lore at ready.

**And that's it for today. Keep up on the good work everyone!**


	49. A True Hero Challenge

**Welp, I started reading Worm and I can already tell it is an absolute crapsack world. Time to introduce someone to this insanity!**

Tentative Title: "A True Hero"

Summary: A new cape guards the innocent in the night, a vigilante unknown to the rest of the world. He is known as 'Faker.'

Overview: In which Shirou Emiya is introduced to Brockton Bay, via the Second Magic.

Things to Remember:

The mechanics of Worm are a bit fuzzy for me, but I'm pretty sure a large portion of the ability dampeners there would not affect Shirou's Magecraft.

The idea of UBW is currently unknown.

The central idea is that Shirou is someone who sees the state of Taylor and how outmatched she is against Lung, goes to help her immediately, killing the possibility of the Heaven's Feel route. You can also make your own unique route for Shirou to have gone down.

Swords for all.

**SoD: I thought you said you weren't going to do this until you got to arc 10 at the least.**

**Worm is too long for me to hold a promise like that. I'm still on Arc 4!**

**SoC: A sword is all you need!**

**In many cases, yes.**

**Well, time to hunker down in my flame bunker! Pick this one up, please anybody!**


	50. Kiritsugu Emiya: The Gamer Challenge

**My 50****th**** chapter celebration! Because I had doubts that I would even be able to get past the first month.**

**Inspired by Ryuugi's story The Games We Play on Spacebattles. Because that is just amazing.**

Tentative Title: "Kiritsugu Emiya: The Gamer"

Summary: A boy who wished with his life to be a hero, is given a chance by the world to fulfill his dream.

Overview: There are a few "Shirou becomes the Gamer" fics, hell, "My life has turned into a game" was an idea that existed long before the Gamer came out. But I have never ever seen a story where Kiritsugu is the Gamer.

Things to Remember:

You are allowed to choose whenever Kiritsugu becomes the Gamer, but younger would be better. Possibly after the Alimango Island event with Natalia to gain some insight and a mentor to guide him.

HAX. Prepare for pure broken powers to arise.

His "sever and bind" will not exist, not in the original sense of it being his Origin. Besides, being the Gamer should definitely make up for that.

Gamer's Body+ Gamer's Mind vs. Angra Mainyu= ?

Observe will become utterly broken. And abused.

**This is just the basic starting point of ideas for this story. Anyone wishing to take this challenge and wishing for more ideas should PM me!**


	51. Adventuring through the Kaleidoscope

**Well, here comes the crack train…**

Tentative Title: "Adventuring through the Kaleidoscope with Rin Tohsaka!"

Summary: Zelretch, master troll, has commanded his apprentice Rin Tohsaka to go out and enjoy the wonders of the Second Magic! Expect plenty of crack, and all genres are open with the nature of the Kaleidoscope.

Overview: Needed more crack. Thought of Zelretch, decided it was too overdone. Then I turned to the next best idea. This challenge was inspired by the story where Zelretch takes Shirou as his son, and sends him off to deal with numerous hijinks. Only this time, it's Tohsaka who's being kicked around the multiverse.

Things to Remember:

You are open to every single possibility with the Kaleidoscope. Do not limit yourself, not when you have this free pass to do ANYTHING with Rin ANYWHERE.

Remember to include Magical Stick Ruby-chan!

Everything else has been stated above.

**SoC: You know, with the amount of attention Rubystick gets, she should get her own spot in the AN's.**

**NO. No. No. Never. That thing is to stay as far away from me as possible.**

**SoD: I agree. Dealing with that monstrosity would be too much for even me to handle.**

**Muse: …**

**SoD: …And now our muse appears to be Ruby. Great.**

**That actually explains a lot of my ideas.**

**SoC: Hi Ruby!**

**Muse: Hi guys! I am the new muse, Ruby-chan!**

**What happened to our old one?**

**Muse: Thrown out of the room through the window or something. It doesn't matter anyways, what with how many muses you go through in such a short amount of time.**

**SoD: We have two permanent crazies on the cast. Excuse me as I go hide in my apocalypse bunker.**

…**Well, enjoy and please leave a challenge for me on the way out.**


	52. Gate of Babylon Challenge

**Purely for laughs and fun.**

Tentative Title: "Gate of Bablyon"

Summary: Or in which Gilgamesh tries to make a written inventory of his treasures.

Overview: I really don't know where this came from. Just enjoy writing it.

Things to Remember:

Oneshot. Cause a short comedy snip works really well.

The Gate of Babylon has everything. EVERYTHING. This basically translates to "free reign on all anime references through items".

Gilgamesh tries doing it in his mind first, then paper, then goes crazy.

The more you can fit in without ruining the flow, the better.

**Have fun. This seems like something that would be hilarious to read, so somebody please take this!**


	53. A Hero Among Heroes Challenge

**The inspiration train takes very short stops when it comes to me.**

Tentative Title: "A Hero Amongst Heroes"

Summary: Shirou Emiya, a boy who wished for nothing more than to be a true hero of justice, has been reincarnated into a world where heroes are on advertisements. Now, with his goal so close to reach, all Shirou has to do is simply stretch out his hand…

Overview: Okay I admit, this is a very shaky challenge from me. Why? Because I don't know for certain what world Shirou should be reincarnated into. Ratman? Tiger and Bunny? Boku no Hero Academia? Hell, you could choose One-Punch Man and I wouldn't care. Your choice.

Things to Remember:

The world Shirou is reborn into can be of your own choosing. With one exception, which is Worm, that is already a separate challenge.

His Magecraft won't have to be concealed as much, but remember that in some cases Gaia's input has been severely weakened, allowing for him to be far greater and have better projections.

Shirou will succeed. Because there is no possible way he would not be able to become a hero of any sort.

**Another crazy idea. But plausible and workable. Quite insane, yet still lots of potential.**


	54. Tohsaka's Fail at Technology

**Inspiration is derived from Carnival Phantasm, the funniest piece of crack I have ever seen that is Type Moon-related.**

Tentative Title: Rin's Fail at Technology"

Summary: Magi are generally hopelessly out of touch with modern innovations. Rin Tohsaka is one such example.

Overview: For more comedy and One-shots.

Things to Remember:

Rin is not completely useless when it comes to technology, it's just moving too fast for her to keep up with.

Oneshot. Or, you can make it fic where she shows difficulties with different items every chapter.

**Take this challenge however you like, it's up to you good writers and readers to create!**


	55. Cape Killer Challenge

**Is it sad that I have more trouble writing funny AN's than the actual ideas?**

Tentative Title: "Cape Killer"

Summary: In a world of villains and fake heroes, a killer arises, eradicating those he deems unnecessary. The PHO labels him an "anti-hero", the public calls him "Cape Killer', while his family knows him as Emiya Kiritsugu.

Overview: Once more, we have a fic where we try to salvage what shitty world Worm has left us. Amazing to read, but still a crapsack world.

Things to Remember:

Kiritsugu's powers would generally fall under things such as Breaker(time alteration), Blaster(Thompson Contender), Mover(reinforcement and Time alteration), Stranger(good infiltration skills), and possibly Tinker, if you want to change him a bit.

You can put whoever you want in his family, whether it is everyone including Shirou, Illya, Irisviel, and so on, or only select members of your own choosing.

His ruthlessness and mental mindset will obviously quickly run into the other gangs.

Why do I believe Kiri would fit in here perfectly?

**Wooh… Note, unlikely to be a fix-fic, considering who Kiritsugu is.**


	56. Prank Book Challenge

**Needed more crack. Was slowly getting withdrawal symptoms.**

Tentative Title: "The Prank Book of Troll Master Zelretch"

Summary: Along with the Magical Wand Ruby-chan! A collection of the greatest pranks and memories for Rin-chan to relax and learn how to be a true troll!

Overview: A true prank book to pass down onto the apprentice of a master.

Things to Remember:

**Ruby: Oh, be sure to include that time where everyone was genderbent, the time where nobody could get out of the Clocktower without spinning three times and quacking like a duck, and tha-**

**Ruby?! You belong in the AN!**

**Ruby: But I was the one who did a large number of these pranks! Besides, how will they record the prank journal if we don't tell them about the ones that were hushed up?**

**Huh*adds note***

Extreme mental scarring and paranoia may occur from these pranks.

In addition, this book may become the perfect blackmail material for anyone.

Who knows? Maybe Rin will add some pranks of her own to this book someday.


	57. FateFreeloaders Challenge

**Welcome back to today's edition of ideas!**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Freeloader"

Summary: The stories of those who live by the kindness of Emiya Shirou.

Overview: I just realized how many people would live with Shirou if there was a perfect end.

Things to Remember:

Fujimura Taiga is number 1, constantly eats food.

Sakura would probably be #2, runs from Zouken and lives with Shirou. Note that the characters don't have to be freeloaders, the only requirement is that they live with Shirou.

Illya doesn't like the cold Einzbern manor, so what better than to snuggle with her onii-chan?

Rin already moved from her home. She's not going back.

Bazett is another freeloader, as the events in Hollow Artaxia can clearly attest to.

You can have the servants be alive if you want. Remember, this can be as perfect of an ending as you want.

In fact, this story can begin wherever you wish it to.

**Whew, this one seems to lean quite heavily towards a harem style idea.**

**SoC: All the Girls!**

**SoD: Bazett has Lancer, you heathen!**

…**When it comes to ships, both sides are quite active.**

**So! Read! Think! Review! Write!**


	58. The Sleepy Master Challenge

**A good 80% of inspiration comes while falling asleep, being sleepy, or trying to sleep. Or at least, those are the facts in my case.**

Tentative Title: "Sleepy Master"

Summary: Close your eyes now, little one…Sleep, sleep…

Overview: Shirou Emiya latches onto one memory of his past, using it to keep moving forward. A hazy image of his parent hushing him to sleep.

Things to Remember:

Shirou's semblance and Origin can be whatever you wish. Know that he is good at hypnosis and sleep magic.

Shirou is not lazy, he simply tries to get as much sleep as possible. He is still good at cooking, as an upset stomach will wake you, but he definitely won't be as helpful for no reason when he could simply be sleeping.

Can fall asleep wherever and whenever he so wishes to.

This isn't the butterfly effect, it's a damn swarm of butterflies. Think carefully. Wish for Sleep + Quick going home = Didn't watch Lancer and Archer fight. Or you could simply say he overslept in school and just woke up to them fighting. But try to avoid that. If you do choose that however, you could simply have it so that they see him, and find him asleep.

He will be training his magic, and training properly, if nothing else than for easy methods of solving difficult things.

He carries a small pillow everywhere.

**SoD: Do you seriously think of these ideas while falling asleep?**

**You'd be surprised how many ideas are a result of Math class + Sleepiness + Being under a heater.**

**SoD: Huh.**

**Well, that isn't the only place I get my ideas from. After all, my wonderful readers give me ideas too!(*hint hint nudge nudge WINKWINKHINTHINTNUDGENUDGEWI-*)**


	59. The Teigu Killer Challenge

**Because crapsack worlds exist for us to write partial fix fics.**

Tentative Title: "The Teigu Killer"

Summary: A ruthless individual, Kiritsugu Emiya despises the corruption of the rotting Empire. So, he fights to bring it down the only way he knows how. Through killing the ones responsible, of course

Overview: This is a story where Kiritsugu Emiya gets reincarnated to The world of Akame ga Kill, and resolves to make a better place of this world.

Things to Remember:

You may place Kiritsugu anywhere in the timeline. Please remember that he is to be reincarnated, not transported, so he still needs to grow.

He will retain his magecraft.

Whether or not you give him a Teigu is up to you. You could make his Thompson Contender a form of a Teigu if you so wished.

Depending on when he is born, Kiritsugu may be a high ranking figure, a powerful asset, or maybe even the leader of the Rebellion, particularly the Night Raid branch.

With his reincarnation, Kiri keeps his memories, so he will know that at times, kindness is better than a cold heart, what with the entire Grail War debacle.

Kiritsugu is reborn after his canon death, looking at the moon and having raised Shirou.

**Welcome our favorite anti-hero to the world of blood and gore!**

**If you want to take this up and get more details, PM me!**


	60. To Understand Shirou Emiya Challenge

**This is my 60th challenge, I've already passed the two month celebration point, but take this for the celebration anyways.**

**And so, here begins a series of challenges that will make you wonder on characters of all kinds.**

Tentative Title: "To Understand Shirou Emiya"

Summary: To understand the mind of Shirou Emiya, to understand Steel and Sword, one must know all about him.

Overview: I always love good fics that look into a character's mind and their motivations for many things. So, I felt inspired to give you all a long list of ideas that will leave a psychologist wondering exactly how messed up I am. This is the first of that list.

Things to Remember:

If you all remember canon, then good. If not, look below.

Shirou lost his memories in the Fuyuki fire, which was caused by Angra Mainyu at the end of the Fourth Holy Grail War. He lost those memories and even his emotions by discarding them to have the strength to keep walking through those cursed flames. Once those fires died out, Kiritsugu found him and saved him by removing Avalon from himself and putting it into Shirou. Shirou saw Kiritsugu's face and wondered if he could be as happy as him.

Grew up with a broken Kiritsugu who managed to become a good father figure, alongside the energetic Taiga Fujimura.

Took up Kiritsugu's dream to be a Hero of Justice.

Extremely willing to sacrifice his own life if it means it saves others. Basically, he's not suicidal, just self-sacrificial.

Entered Holy Grail war entirely by chance. Well, excluding the fact that he was a magus.

Basically learned everything related to magic on his own. His father taught him in a hands off manner, so Shirou learned all of the wrong things, burning himself and cannibalizing his nerves into Magic Circuits, but he constantly burned himself, a far less painful burn than the Fuyuki fire.

The rest is your choice, viewing into whichever route you wish to choose.

**Woah… this looks like it's going to be an insane ride.**

**SoD: I agree. You're making at least 5 of these "To Understand" challenges, possibly even more. Are you aiming to be a psychologist or something?**

**Not really. The human mind is just really interesting. Add in otherwordly and non-human entities that we try to humanize, and it gets all the more intense.**

**SoC: So read this, review this, and write this. No exceptions.**

**What he said. **


	61. To Understand Counter Guardians Challeng

**The second installation of the challenge series is here!**

Tentative Title: "To Understand Counter Guardians"

Summary: Beings who have sold their soul to the will of humanity… what are they truly?

Overview: More introspection, this time towards a group of beings with only an occupational similarity.

Things to Remember:

Counter Guardians are also known as "dogs of Alaya" due to their status as those who carry out Alaya's orders.

They are also called this because they were assisted by the Counter Force then fulfilled their end of the contract with Alaya and became Counter Guardians.(If I am wrong, please correct me)

To stop problems that threaten all of humanity, they are tasked with having to eradicate everything related to said problem, no matter what. As such, they are seen as something closer to natural disasters, destroying all in their path without exception.

The reason behind EMIYA's mindset is because he had to take countless jobs for Alaya, constantly betraying his dream, until he finally broke and simply accepted Alaya's mindset and his duty, all while resenting it.

You can focus on them as a whole, their mental backlashes, what with EMIYA as the prime example, their duties, and how they came to become Counter Guardians.

**SoC: A bit dark, don'cha think?**

**That's the essence of a Counter Guardian. EMIYA absolutely defined that.**

**SoD: Don't worry, you'll be back writing crack challenges in no time.**

**Right. Now, to get to writing challenges given to me by my readers…**


	62. The Tainted King Challenge

**Ruby, you are not allowed any ownership of this.**

**Ruby: But why? I'm the muse!**

**Because you don't belong in my math class. So scram.**

Tentative Title: "Tainted King"

Summary: Gilgamesh was not the only king to remain after the destruction of the Holy Grail. A martyr remained under the mud, long after the golden light had faded away…

Overview: Well, I wonder exactly what would happen if Saber had just a little bit of Prana left and managed to soak in the mud long enough to become tied to the world? A lot of bad things, that's what.

Things to Remember:

Saber here is feeling the loss from Kiritsugu's betrayal quite harshly. She has to be quite angry.

The black mud is known for exacerbating the worst qualities of an individual, as seen with Gilgamesh and his pride. Honestly, he gave so much respect to Rider(who absolutely deserved it) but spent the entire rest of his existence looking down on others. Therefore, Saber's quality trait that would be worsened would probably be her martyrdom.

To possibly have a little prana left over to stay alive a little longer, Saber would probably have to lower the output of Excalibur. The amount of repercussions this would have is insane, but it basically boils down to a)More people are hurt by the fire b) Kiritsugu has to deal with more deaths on his conscious, Shirou barely surviving and c)the lingering effects becoming far worse. Fuyuki Park may have to be permanently cordoned off or something.

With stronger flames, the argument could be that Shirou would die in this version, Kiritsugu giving him Avalon or not. But you have to remember that Saber is still in existence, giving Avalon's powers a boost, as seen when Kiritsugu almost instantly regrew his heart after Kotomine crushed it while Saber was in the same building as him. So Shirou would have an increased healing rate.

Saber would definitely have to have a bit of trouble living without prana, as her chivalry would prevent her from taking the souls of innocents. The mud lets her live, it doesn't give her infinite mana.

A confrontation of Saber and Kiritsugu would no doubt be unavoidable, with Saber wishing revenge upon the man who stole her dream from her, when it was right before his eyes. If the conversation goes well, with the presence of Shirou, Saber could be inclined to live with the Emiyas, giving way to swarms of butterflies.

Saber was mad at Kiritsugu+Saber lives with the Emiyas could mean (not true)Saber is Kiritsugu's ex! Or at least in the mind of teenage Fujimura Taiga who has a crush on Kiri.

Saber was taught by Merlin magecraft. At the very least, she should understand a lot of the theoretical concepts about it, allowing her to become a teacher for Shirou.

Gilgamesh wants his bride. Shirou will not surrender his Saber-nee.

The food of Emiya Shirou can tempt any being to eat…

**And this Ruby, is why I take full ownership of this idea, as this was all me!**

**Ruby: …how can you say things like that when I'm your muse?**

**Because SoD is my sane muse!**

**SoD: It's actually true.**

**And SoC is my insane(dark) muse!**

**SoC: Hehe!**

**So, you are my crack muse. Does that clarify things?**

**Ruby: …yeah.**

**Anyways, thanks for reading, and I hope you all can start THINKING IDEAS FOR ME AND POSSIBLY TAKE CHALLENGES, HMM?**

**Also, recommend this to others who are currently in a creative slump or just need ideas. Remember to give proper ownership of the challenge to me!**


	63. EX rank Luck Challenge

**Ooh, I finally have crack again! Thanks Ruby.**

**Ruby: You're welcome!**

Tentative Title: "Ex-rank Luck"

Summary: Archer went through his life with E-rank luck, the chew toy of Fate. This Shirou, however, has Fate as his plaything…

Overview: Alright, so for those of you who don't understand Nasuverse ranking system, look it up and be informed. For those who are too lazy to care, understand simply that E-ranking usually means one has absolute horrible luck, as this is the lowest ranking, while EX rank luck means that by sneezing, you could inadvertently kill Gilgamesh, Kirei, Berserker, and Zouken all at once, because EX rank means something that is unquantifiable and completely in a rank of its own.

Things to Remember:

This is to be pure and utter crack. Abide to rules of happy crack with Shirou.

Alright, to understand the ranking system more clearly, Ea, which is EX rank, can destroy worlds, while a Noble Phantasm such as Kanshou and Bakuya are C-, because their mystery is not as widely known, in addition to their ability not being as strong as something able to destroy armies, only meant mainly for one-on-one combat. So EX rank luck means you can win the lottery without even entering. Or something similar to that.

You have full command of the entirety of the Nasuverse.

This can be either a one-shot or a full series. Your choice.

**Pure, happy crack…**


	64. The Will of Kariya Matou Challenge

**Too many ghost movies…**

Tentative Title: "The Will of Kariya Matou"

Summary: The one thing Kariya Matou regretted the most in his life was the fact that he could not save Sakura. His wish and desire allow him to remain as a wraith-in the Emiya household.

Overview: As per Nasuverse wiki, a wraith is a soul of a dead person who is attached to this world through their desires and regrets that they could not fulfill. I believe Kariya fills that checkbox quite neatly.

Things to Remember:

A Wraith will degrade as time passes, but can stay 'fresh' by consuming the souls and mana of humans such as a Servant does. This means Kariya will have a limited time window to work with, or have to solve his problem in a different method, such as looking for two-bit criminals to kill.

Bounded Fields do affect Wraiths, as they are human spirits and usually nowhere near the level of a true heroic spirit. So, Kariya will not be able to go directly back to Sakura, what with how the old worm would be quite paranoid after having lived for so long.

Dealing with the retired Magus Killer, even if he is handicapped, should be a nightmare for a Wraith, as Kiritsugu undoubtedly would've had to have dealt with a lot of problems similar to spirits as he took numerous missions, and grudges people would have held against him.

Kariya is likely to attach to Shirou after seeing him stand up for Sakura as a child.

Gilgamesh and Kotomine will probably ignore him as they will consider him a pitiful being that doesn't deserve their attention, although he does have the potential to become an interesting actor in the grand play.

**The rest is up to you to visualize and create this challenge to become a great piece of work. If you do need my help, know that I will never leave those who take my challenges hanging. SO, I beg that you take this, or any other challenge.**


	65. To Understand the Matou Challenge

**Here we go again…**

Tentative Title: "To Understand the Matou"

Summary: Because a family with an ancient worm grandpa and a magic where you have to get violated to use obviously will not end up perfectly normal.

Overview: This time, we're looking at a family of strange individuals. And boy does it get strange…

Things to Remember:

The main members you would probably talk about are Sakura, Zouken, Shinji, and Kariya. If you wanted to, you could probably split this up into multiple parts for each family member.

Zouken is an ancient relic who stays alive through the use of his Crest Worms, disgusting little things. All for the sake of achieving the holy grail.

Sakura was originally a Tohsaka, given off to the Matou by her father who hoped that she would have been able to learn magic and receive her own magic crest from the Matou family as she was ineligible for the Tohsaka crest as she was the younger of the two sisters, thus making her not the heir.

Kariya was someone who saw the Matou family exactly for what it was, and left the home as soon as possible. He came back to save Sakura from his family, but Zouken would only let her go if he won the Holy Grail War for him. Since he had not taken the path of a magus, Kariya had to take a dangerous shortcut and have Zouken's Crest Worms inside him, with them forcefully widening his Magic Circuits, alongside constantly hurting him and trying to forcefully take over his body. He summons Berserker for a chance to win the war, but dies in the end, his last words to Sakura rejected as he sinks into the pit of worms.

Shinji was a child born from the daughter of a "random third-rate magus", leading to him being unable to have any Magical Circuits with his family being completely deprived of Magic, minus Kariya.

Shinji goes on to delude himself that he would become the head of the family, and despises Sakura when she is brought in. His feelings begin to soften up until he sees one of her "training sessions". After that, his behavior towards her becomes far worse.

For ideas, a good third-person limited or omniscient is not a bad choice when it comes to writing out this series of challenges. Describing their actions and most importantly their motivations is always a key part in this.

**For anyone who desires more info, I direct you towards the Nasuverse wiki.**

**Thank you for reading!**


	66. FateMulti Challenge

**Because crack is fun, especially when it is paired alongside seriousness.**

**Also, read "Nerve Damage" by CrossyCross for a similar idea.**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Multi"

Summary: The quick reoccurrence of the Holy Grail War surprised all who knew of its existence. Believing the Grail to be recovering extremely quickly with some left over, the magi prepare to try for more than one summon…

Overview: Or in which everyone tries to summon multiple heroic spirits and get odd results. Honestly, this would fit right with the mentality of magi because they prepare for this kind of thing as much as possible, and they could fight like this since the Holy Grail does provide for the majority of their existence.

Things to Remember:

People such as Zouken, Rin, and possibly Bazett would try to summon more than one servant, as they would try to as prepared as possible.

You may choose to either let the summoning work, or you can let the backlash effects reverberate and cause even more changes. Your choice.

For sanity's sake, as well as logical reasons, more than one additional Servant should not be attempted to summon, especially due to the difficult level of keeping even one Servant around at max capacity, even with the Grail supporting the Servant for the most part.

Shirou may end up summoning the additional Servants, resulting in the final culmination of insanity, or maybe the Grail will give people additional Servants to make things more interesting.

**Well, looks like this will be an interesting one.**

**SoC: Yeah. Magi and their damn overpreparedness.**

**Well, enjoy!**


	67. Filial Piety Challenge

**I really liked "Want and Need" by Kiiam, so an idea popped out at me. **

**You should check that story out.**

Tentative Title: "Filial Piety"

Summary: A son is eternally tied to his father in spirit. The Grail thinks similarly.

Overview: Where Shirou summons Kiritsugu.

Things to Remember:

Kiritsugu is likely to have gotten the Assassin class, and seeing as he is summoned where he died, his mystery will definitely get a leg up.

Since the Assassin class is taken, the Servant Caster summons could definitely be up for grabs.

Kiritsugu will have all of his memories of everything he experienced up to his death, so he won't be cold to Shirou, just professional when necessary.

Looking over his son's magic training, Kiri will definitely wise up and properly teach him, with full knowledge of Avalon being inside of him.

The entire war can go into flames as Assassin should change up a lot of the matchups.

Kiritsugu's knowledge of Kirei and Gilgamesh will likely play a large part to dealing with them. Also, being the winner of the 4th War, he knows best what the Grail truly holds.

Kiritsugu's methods vs. his son's ideals should be interesting to read.

Discovering a reality marble in his son should come as a shock to him.

The reunion with Illya is going to be filled with much angst. Many tears shall be shed.

**Take for this what you will, but I really want to see this!**


	68. The Glory of a Conquerer Challenge

**Another thoughtful oneshot.**

Tentative Title: "Glory of a Conquerer"

Summary: A vassal stands at the edge of Oceanus, pondering the Conquerer's dream.

Overview: This would fit well with my 'To Understand' series, but I decided against that and gave this its own little location on my challenge list.

Things to Remember:

Rider's dream was to have reached Oceanus. To that end, he conquered the kingdoms in his way, but never reached Oceanus.

Waver's moment of silent reflection as Iskandar's last order as his vassal was to live, standing up to Gilgamesh to that end.

The responsibilities of Lord El-Melloi the Second and his life so far, his actions and way of life.

The thoughts of past dreams and wishes, now seen as useless and seeking something greater.

**A quiet reflection piece thought on Rider.**


	69. Following the Dream Challenge

**Once again, inspiration strikes!**

**But not from Ruby-chan.**

Tentative Title: "Following the Dream"

Summary: A Hero who would eternally wait, and a King who would eternally search. The story of their completion and fulfillment.

Overview: A tale of Saber who became King and made her way to Shirou, finding the truth in the end.

Things to Remember:

So, we kind of have reversed roles here with Shirou and Saber. Instead of a 'Shirou goes back in time' story, we have this 'Saber goes to Shirou's time' story.

Everything else is completely up to you.

**SoD: This seems pretty half-assed for you.**

**Quiet. I have a bad cold, I don't even know if I can post tomorrow, so make do with this.**


	70. F-Ranked Luck Challenge

**Enjoy.**

Tentative Title: "F-Ranked Luck"

Summary: When a poor soul who cannot receive any blessings is summoned as a servant, the grail has to be laughing. Fukou da.

Overview: Kamijou Touma from "A Certain Magical Index" as a Servant. Why? Because it will be gloriously comedic.

Things to Remember:

This takes place in the Fourth Holy Grail War.

Touma is to be summoned as a separate class of Servant, most likely as Saver. Yes, this exists, although it would be for far different reasons than the other only recorded class of Servant as a fighter.

His right hand. Yes, this gigantic piece of controversy. In this case, I'm going to say that Touma's actions elevated him to the Throne of Heroes, and the right hand of his(which we still do not have full information of) can be classified as "Gaia's Enforcer" due to its nature of negating certain things that are not natural, similar to how Gaia wears down on magecraft, as it 'goes against the laws of the world.'

He will certainly take action against Caster, seeing as his 'hero' side will inevitably flare up from knowing what Caster is doing.

Can he negate the Grail? Yes, most likely so. Will he do so? That one is up for grabs, seeing as how he wouldn't exactly know just how much more of a problem the Grail is, considering that its twisted nature is not exactly public knowledge. However, he would be skeptical towards the thought of an omnipotent wish-granting device, although his previous experience with Magic will lead to him having an open mind.

**This one's been on the backburner for a while now, good to see it can finally find the light. So review and take up my challenges!**

**Oh, and make sure to recommend this to anyone who needs ideas. But PM me if you ant to take up a challenge!**


	71. Final Fate Reupload

**In respect of The Wolf Paladin, I bring you the challenge structure for ****"Final Fate" once more, with his masterful additions.**

Title: "Final Fate"

Summary: The Holy Grail War has begun, with many of the Servants looking somewhat out of place…

Overview: A re-imaging of my 23rd challenge, Final Fate. The Wolf Paladin left a list of people of that would most certainly fill all of the characters in the Servant classes perfectly. He even had team names!

The list(exactly as in the review):

I've thinking of what would happen in each case and here is my opinion.

4th war: Lightning (Rider) with Kiritsugu : the soldiers  
Laguna (Archer) with Tokiomi : the fathers  
Zidane (Assassin) with Kariya : the protectors  
Vaan (Saber) and Waver : the dreamers  
Kefka (Caster) and Ryuunosuke : the destroyers  
Exdeath (Berserker) and Kirei : the empty ones  
Emperor (Lancer) and Kayneth : the arrogants

5th war: Firion (Archer) and Shirou : the heroes with a fallacy  
Luneth/Onion Knight (Saber) and Rin : the smart ones  
Terra (Berserker) and Sakura : the manipulated  
Golbez (Rider) and Illya : the older sibling  
Kain (Lancer) and Bazett : the betrayed  
Shantotto (Caster) and Luvia : the prideful  
Gabranth (Assassin) and Caren : the ones with a duty

**So, this is the reupload that I have promised for a bit of a while. Sorry about the speed, but what can you do? Your hands just refuse to type sometimes when you're sick.**


	72. Fate Duet Challenge

**This one is a request that has been asked of me by The Wolf Paladin for a bit of a while, sorry about that buddy.**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Duet"

Summary: Irisviel decided that she wouldn't be useless, so she decides to stand beside Kiritsugu as a Master herself.

Overview: The Einzberns trying to stack the deck for themselves is well known. Just look at their actions in the Third war with their usage of a loophole to summon Angra Mainyu. Hiring Kiritsugu to get the Grail was a smart move, but they could have tried and gone to get a second set of command seals in a different method, perhaps from the Grail or from a different competitor.

Things to Remember:

The Einzbern are very good at getting top class spirits. They've unearthed Avalon for King Arthur and found a stone tablet linked to Hercules, any spirit they try to get they probably will get. And they will certainly go big.

Irisviel is the container for the Holy Grail. She knows that. However, knowing that this is quite likely to turn into a KirixIri fic with the author unwilling to kill off such an amazing character, Caster class or Noble Phantasm intervention may be used.

The changeup of having two servants on Kiritsugu's side will allow him the advantage, not to mention safety for his wife in case of a Berserker attack or such.

The decoy strategy with Irisviel will not be available anymore, therefore, instead, Kiritsugu's new servant will be fighting Kiritsugu's style. With lots of traps and underhandedness.

The class matchups are not concrete in this case. Definitely no. You can start warping them off of the bat for enjoyment.

**Take this fic and fly!**


	73. Twin Swords Prologue Clip

**Your second clip of this story, based off of the challenge, "Twin Swords", posted on chapter 2.**

Swords.

All that could be seen were swords, stretching out endlessly on this wasteland.

But the existence known as C****er G***rd*** ***** was used to this. After all, this was his world, his soul conceptualized.

Every sword he had ever seen were all gathered here in his soul, all waiting to be wielded, even though they were simply copies of the original.

He was a Faker, as the Golden King had declared him multiple times. That much he knew as true, as one who could only imitate the greatest achievements of others. Even his wish to become a hero was one worthy of mockery, seeing the path that he had gone down, becoming a dog of Alaya, turning into nothing more than a disaster that swept away all human lives related to dangerous conflicts in order to keep humanity alive.

So, when he was given a chance, a wish to fight for, he grasped it desperately. For his only hope in salvation would have been to never have been able to gone down the road he followed in the first place, no matter what…

* * *

To be a Magus is to walk with Death. That had been the first thing Emiya Shirou had learned about magecraft, and with good reason.

Humans are fragile and easily broken creatures. Even an insect such as an ant can lift something ten times heavier than itself, yet humans lack any sort of durability or strength that make them stand out.

Therefore, interfering with the natural order of the world, as magi do, is bound to have powerful consequences. However, Shirou did not truly expect his death to have come in the form of a giant slab of stone.

**"GRRRRRAAAAHHH!" **The roar echoed throughout the night, quickly followed by the sound of wind swiping through the air, the result of an object being swung fast enough to leave behind its own current. Shirou threw himself out of the way of the giant stone, but was still thrown back by the wind it created with its swing. He looked up at the hulking giant of muscle that held the crude stone in its hands and the small, white-haired girl with red eyes who giggled lightly as she watched the brutality of the monster.

"Berserker, make sure that you crush him to a pulp. But not all of him, of course, I still need to play with my onii-chan," Were the words of the terrifying little girl who held absolute control over this giant. Shirou hurried himself onto his feet and muttered his trigger words through his aching lungs. "Trace on." The effects were instantaneous, od rushing through his body, Reinforcing every necessary location for survival.

But it was still futile to hope that his pitiful body, Reinforced as it was, could stand up to the blow of a true hero empowered further by rage. As such, Berserker's blow left him all but destroyed, his bones fractured and skin mangled. Reaching out with his hands, Shirou tried futilely to drag himself away from the giant, a will telling him to live, even in the face of certain death.

The white-haired girl frowned as she looked at Shirou's pathetic state. "I've changed my mind Berserker, let's go home. It's no fun beating onii-chan like this when he doesn't even have a Servant of his own." She narrowed her eyes at the red-headed boy slowly dragging himself away from her. "Summon a Servant of your own, onii-chan. Then maybe I can see exactly why _he _chose you over me." With that, the girl and her giant turned around and left.

Shirou lay there on the ground, wondering exactly how he had come so close to death yet had slipped right out of its clutches. He slowly allowed Avalon to work on him as he rested on the ground, eventually regaining full motor control once more.

When he could stand, Shirou dragged himself onto his feet and decided that enough was enough. Even though he had only gotten his Command Seals, he shouldn't have hesitated so long to summon his servant, not when other masters would obviously be seeking him out to take his seals before he summoned his servant to gain a greater chance at winning the Holy Grail. Shirou slightly doubted his ability to keep his possible Servant in this world for too long, especially due to the fact that he would have no idea of what there Noble Phantasm would be.

Illya had proven that it was most certainly time to summon his Servant, excuses or no excuses. So, Shirou mustered his nerve and walked into his shed, the run-down magical workshop that his father had passed down to him. The command seals on the back of his right hand begin to softly glow as he chanted in front of the magical circle that his father had set up in the shed.

"_Silver and iron to the origin. Gem and the archduke of contracts to the cornerstone. The ancestor is my great master Schweinorg." _

The death of his life, reborn in flames.

"_The alighted wind becomes a wall. The gates in the four directions close, coming from the crown, the three-forked road that leads to the kingdom circulate."_

The tale of a savior, and one who borrowed his ideal, knowing no other.

"_Shut(fill). Shut(fill). Shut(fill). Shut(fill). Shut(Fill). Repeat every five times."_

But the winds of fate were blowing. This would not be the same, he would not let it end the same way as the last war had.

"_Simply, shatter once filled._

_-I announce."_

Because he would not abandon these ideals, not even if they were borrowed, nor if they led him to his death.

"_Your self is under me, my fate(doom) is in your sword."_

For the broken being known as Shirou Emiya, it was a fitting tale. A sword is meant to be eternally used, it is not forged to rest in a sheath.

"_In accordance with the approach of the Holy Grail, if you abide by this feeling, this reason, then answer."_

But even a sword must rest, be sharpened, and sometimes even reforged.

"_Here is my oath. I am the one who becomes all the good of the world of the dead, I am the one who lays out all the evil in the world of the dead."_

Thus, the tale of Shirou Emiya begins anew.

"_You, seven heavens clad in three words of power, arrive from the ring of deterrence, O keeper of the balance -!"_

As the dust settled, a red-clad figure appeared and with narrowed eyes, asked Shirou.

"Are you my master?"

And thus the war changed.

For one to summon themselves, the world should inevitably change to shape a new future. And so, the world itself began to move.

**I hope all of you are happy.**


	74. Magecraft Vs Youtube Challenge

**Another small, humorous idea with the potential for growth.**

Tentative Title: "Magecraft vs. Youtube"

Summary: The Magus Association is really behind on technology, so they are quite at a loss as to what to do when one of their members gets caught on camera and uploaded worldwide showing his magic to the world.

Overview: This small snip came out of the story "The Emerald Blade" by SaintInfernalNeos, the moments where, "technology kicks magecraft in the balls." And he does this quite well too.

Things to Remember:

The person caught on video will more or less either be a sacrificial minor or nonexistent character that the Clock Tower will quickly kill, or a main trouble magnet of some kind or another who has really messed up.

The fallout and the humor are the main parts of this. As such, a one-shot would be best, but a small extended story is possible.

Don't worry about too many things, there will be skeptics claiming falseness and editing, and paranoid people screaming about magic, but maybe the Clock Tower will actually be able to play this off if they actually know how to.

Zelretch is an amazing troll, so he should also get some amusement out of this.

**Well, this seems like another short humor clip. Enjoy!**


	75. Fate Betrayal Challenge

**Another challenge from my buddy The Wolf Paladin!**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Betrayal"

Summary: Caren Hortensia saves Bazett from death and betrayal, turning her back upon her father. Now, the two must survive the Holy Grail War with their Servants Assassin and Lancer, and look for a way to brighten the future.

Overview: Yeah, okay. Not going to lie. I know next to nothing on the characterization of Caren, so I'm playing this one by ear. Other than that, this should be interesting.

Things to Remember:

In this story, Caren gets the Command Seals for Assassin, so that means no temple guard for Caster.

Nasu has stated that as of the Fifth War, Bazett is the strongest in close combat of the Masters, seeing as Kirei has aged.

The two have some quite conflicting personalities as well as positions, with Bazett as an Enforcer and Caren part of the Church. Caren is not a straightforward person, while Bazett is quite businesslike.

Assassin may be whomever you choose. And you have a lot of options on that front.

Caren was sent away from her father before the Fourth War even began because he was disgusted at himself for feeling upset at not having been the person to have killed his wife. Thus, Caren has not truly had any real interaction with her father since she was a very young child.

Emotional issues are apparently somewhat familial, as Caren's profile states.

**Let this idea fester in your mind until you have no choice but to write it…**


	76. Counter Madness Challenge

**Once more, The Wolf Paladin proves himself a miracle worker…**

Tentative Title: "Counter Madness"

Summary: In the Fifth War, the Archer class summoned an odd existence, a Counter Guardian. Now, Saber is a Counter Guardian. And…Rider. And Caster. And…just what is wrong with this war?!

Overview: Because one Counter Guardian is never enough.

Things to Remember:

The list handed to me was as follows-

Saber- Saber from the UBW route who makes a deal with Alaya to free Shirou.

Caster- Same as Saber, true identity Rin Tohsaka.

Rider- Rider(fifth) from HF route where Shirou overused Archers arm to protect her and Sakura and decides to repay him by fixing him with the world.

Berserker(Sakura)- Same as Rider.

Archer(Illya from Prisma Illya)- Watched the whole world crumble around her and became a Counter Guardian with the memories from the Archer card.

Assassin- Kiritsugu from the challenge "Counter Guardian Kiritsugu"

Lancer- Possibly Bazett due to her respect of Cu Chulainn, no other options being available. As to the why, her route in Fate/Unlimited Codes should be a good enough reason, where she constantly has to repeat the same cycle, unaware of the reality.

But it can be changed if you wish(little tweaks).

For example, Caster could just as easily be a Rin from the HF route who wants to save Sakura properly.

**Thoughts? Suggestions? Leave them in the review box below!**

**Also, fun fact: I mainly work off of cold water and chocolate. No coffee for me, that stuff tastes like utter shit. Must be an acquired taste.**


	77. Shirou Plays Fate Stay Night Challenge

**Similar concept and idea inspiration as "Shirou Emiya, Bad End Explorer", minus the time-looping.**

Tentative Title: "Shirou Plays Fate/Stay Night"

Summary: In his first year of high school, Shirou Emiya found an odd object, a DVD gathering dust in his house. Putting it in his computer, his life began to change…

Overview: A lot of fanfictions have other people playing F/SN to experience the Nasuverse, but I bet Shirou has never played his own game…

Things to Remember:

Continuity butterfly hordes. Because Zelretch. Whee.

This is Shirou in his first year of high school, so he has roughly a year or more to prepare for Grail shenanigans. But this Shirou also knows his limitations, so he knows the steps to take. Somewhat.

-The first major point would be knowledge of exactly how he should be using his Magic Circuits. Because he now knows that he is doing something wrong and inefficiently, he should wise up and look into a better method.

-The corruption of the grail, as well as the existence of Kirei and Gilgamesh. They will be hard bastards to deal with.

-Sakura's suffering, as he will play through all routes. Mainly, get her AWAY from Shinji and look for ways to deal with Zouken Matou. But first, try his damn hardest to get her away from her own house.

-His ideals and beliefs. Three encounters with Archer, specifically the UBW route, will allow for great amounts of introspection and self-examination.

-Love interests, like Sakura. Who has been crushing very hard on him, but he has not fully noticed yet due to [Status: Oblivious Harem Protagonist].

-The existence of his older sister, Illya. And how to deal with breaking the truth to her.

Who knows, maybe he'll even introduce himself to the Second Owner(Rin) for (reasons). My guess would be proper Magecraft training, as Shirou will always be somewhat twisted and work on a different logic process than other Magus'.

Yes, this will be a non-Peggy Sue fix-it fic where Shirou has ALL THE FACTS. Somehow, it even manages to work. (AN: a Peggy-Sue is someone who travels back in time)

Shirou will take notes on the game and all important details, events, stats, and Noble Phantasms. As soon as he has a reliable treasure trove of information, the game will delete itself so that he would not be able to be an idiot and say 'here is my proof of evidence, it's all in a visual novel.'

He won't exactly be able to trace the legendary weapons by seeing them on-screen, he needs to see the actual, real weapon to copy it, as proven with the Jewel Sword and its blueprints.

He knows about UBW. Oh yes, he knows. But he won't exactly be able to pull it off, not just yet. :

Time to undergo Training from Hell, as he now understands the danger he will be in soon, and the difficulty of surviving even that. The numerous amount of Bad Ends should make that clear.

**Bonus points: Giving a disk for Tsukihime and all episodes of Fate/Zero. But no, not for this one. This would be more suited to an omake.**

**Anyways, I really have to thank all of you guys for your support. Don't worry about me, I'm not stopping, just reminding everyone that I have great people helping me. So please, leave behind a review for me if you can.**


	78. To Understand Kotomine Kirei Challenge

**And another one rises from the grave…**

Title: "To Understand Kotomine Kirei"

Summary: A hollow empty man, taught by the golden king to allow himself to fall into pleasure, corrupted by the tainted grail, weaver of a grand tale of tragedy.

Overview: Well, empty man chasing another empty man. How the hell do you fill his heart?

Answer: Black Sludge. Apparently.

Things to Remember:

Had a wife whose name we never learned. Also had a daughter named Caren Hortensia who he sent away to live with her grandparents after having been disgusted with himself for feeling disappointment at not having been the one to kill his wife.

Regarded all forms of pleasure as sin, but Gilgamesh slowly moved him from that position, convincing him not to be so narrow-minded on the matter of pleasure.

Was shot through the heart by Kiritsugu, but stayed alive through the Grail.

Chased after Emiya Kiritsugu because he believed a man who was similarly empty as him would have the answers to emotions and feelings that he himself could not understand.

Received many Command Seals from his father, the mediator of past wars, after his death at the hands of Kayneth El-Melloi.

Set up events so that after he killed Tokiomi, Kariya would appear to be the killer to Aoi's eyes, driving him further to madness. Aoi ended up insane and died soon afterwards due to these events.

Betrayed Bazett Fraga McRemitz in the Fifth Grail War and stole her Command Seals to become the Master of Lancer.

Ended up being the one to raise Rin Tohsaka through guardianship, resulting in Rin hating him as she grew up.

Loves spicy Mapo Tofu, and spicy Mapo Tofu is also the only thing he can cook.

Acted as a truly biased mediator for the Fifth Holy Grail War.

Ended up dead in all three routes, even helped Shirou in the HF route.

**And, you get this little piece of work. **

**On a more serious note, I am afraid I will not be continuing this story for some time. The next chapter, to be uploaded soon, will be the last for a while.**

**Yes, this is a hiatus, not an abandoning.**

**Thank you all for your support and help. **

**Don't worry, I'll be up in no time! Just wait a little.**


	79. Judgement of a Ruler Challenge

**HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!**** I bask in your disappointment.**

**SoC: Mmmm, tastes like Mint-chocolate…**

**April Fool's Day! Come on now, you didn't really think I would stop this, now did you?**

**Well, anyways, here's the next challenge, sent to me by The Wolf Paladin. Thanks again buddy!**

Tentative Title: "Judgement of a Ruler"

Summary: 8 Servants? A fake Servant?A Servant as a Master? No, this won't do. It looks like some realignment of the scales will be necessary…

Or…

An anti-hero? This bears looking into. Time for the Ruler class to investigate exactly what is going on here…

Overview: The full extent of exactly how screwed the 4th and 5th Grail Wars were when you check the HOLY GRAIL WAR MANUAL© is ridiculous. Therefore, the backup program known as "Ruler", meant to protect and balance out all the problems with the Holy Grail War has to get involved eventually.

Things to Remember:

Ruler is summoned : two routes possible 

1) Ruler is summoned independently and tries to eliminate all the anormalities.  
2) The Grail summons her at the same time as Shirou but due to Shirou's failed summoning, Ruler not only loses her rights to use command but also Shirou becomes her Master (AKA the Ruler route or ShirouxSaberxRuler)

The identity of Ruler is Jeanne d'Arc. If you choose to summon her in the 4th Holy Grail War, have fun with the Caster-Ruler interactions. If you choose the 5th, she'll probably end up dead.

No I'm not kidding about that. La Pucelle: The Crimson Holy Virgin, is an EX rank attack after her revelation, also being a subspecies of a Reality Marble, but it kills her after the battle is finished. Her strongest Noble Phantasm is a suicide move.

Even the 4th Grail War has a high chance of a fatality. Really, Ruler has her work cut out for her. She just can't get a break.

**Honestly, if any of you actually fell for that, I would have been laughing my ass off. Actually, I'm rolling on the floor just imagining how dumbstruck so many of you must be.**

**So leave a review and more story ideas!**


	80. A Normal Girl Challenge

**Yay! First collaboration challenge! Given to you on behalf of The Wolf Paladin and Gashadokuro Amano.**

**Also, it looks like this is my 80****th**** challenge. YIPWEEE!**

Tentative Title: "An Ordinary Girl"

Summary: A normal girl, one who fades into the background with time. One small change, and she begins to shine…

Overview: This idea fits perfectly within this world, where Ayako Mitsuzuri works out of her side character role and gets improved importance.

Things to Remember:

Ayako is a normal girl but one day her life is changed forever when she learns that magic is real : truths about her will be revealed and a new path will open.

Ayako learns about magic when she sees Rin heal Shirou.

She learns that her parents are Magus and trains under them.

She has talent however due to the circumstances she is weaker than Shirou.

She tries to fight Rider but fails like Shirou did.

Whether someone intervenes or not is up to you.

Ayako/Shirou route: she gets closer to him to try and understand him and the world of Magus due to his gentle nature. He tries to try to warn of the risks but she sticks with him.

Sakura's reaction is up to you.

**Enjoy this insanity.**

**Also, the rest of the AN from here on is just something you can ignore if you want to.**

**I haven't had time to look around Beast's Lair for too long, so I don't exactly know what the BAR is. Can anyone tell me and send me the link if it's from a story?**

**Also, how do you guys feel about clips? Cause the next one is bound to be disturbing.**

**Finally, Guest who recently reviewed chapter 1, please get an account if you want to ask me questions, because I prefer PM's to broad chapter updates.**

**Leave a review and be satisfied by helping my self-confidence!**


	81. Records of a Twisted Man Clip

**This entire clip could bump me up to an M rating, so I have to cut out a lot. If any of you dislike any part of what this could possibly be(as this is a notebook kept by the crazy serial killer from Fate/Zero) then ignore this challenge. Completely.**

**I can't believe I'm actually writing this…**

**Kyubey: Cheer up! It's all right.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH WHAT DID YOU DO RUBY WHY DID YOU LET THAT THING IN HERE AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Entry 1

So yeah, this here is my little record of my cool experiments. Because if I forget that I did something, then wouldn't repeating the same thing over and over be boring?

So, my name's Ryuunosuke Uryuu, and my hobby is murder, especially little kids and women. By keeping this diary, I should be able to record all of the cool things I get to try out.

I don't have anyone today, but this is still just the first entry, I can start off with this and work up to kills in fashionable ways afterwards!

Entry 2

I went and saw another crappy movie today. It's because of shitty pieces of work like that that I have to see exactly what blood is like, what the insides feel like, what their faces turn into.

All that fake stuff, that's crap. That red paint is absolutely fake blood. It just doesn't have the rich color of real blood….

Entry 3

Hey there! Today, I managed to get a great woman to be with me.

I'm too poor for any of the great stuff, so for now I just have to stick with a rag and chloroform. But, I did manage to get a lot of the surgery tools to make this artwork a success!

The look on their faces when they wake up and don't know where they are is so perfect! It never gets old.

Oh, and I have to remember to find some medical books and such to find out how to keep them from bleeding to death too quickly. I accidently hit an artery, from how much the blood was squirting out. Oh well, there's always next time.

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

**SoC: I thought I was the insane writer.**

**SoD: Don't worry, you are. But things like this are best left to the pet creation of Gen Urobutcher.**

**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH-**

**Would you like to become a Magical Girl?*BANG***


	82. How to Determine if You Have a Harem

**Ruby.**

**Ruby: Yes?**

**I still haven't forgiven you for what you've done, so this crack is simply you paying off a little bit of your debt.**

**Ruby: O-kay!**

Tentative Title: "How to Determine if you have a Harem"

Summary: By Kishua Zelretch Schweinorg.

Overview: To explain the common tropes prevalent in harem anime. And to drill this information into the dense brain of the Protagonist.

Things to Remember:

Tropes of all kinds find their homes here. Expect all kind of 'deres to join.

Certain mentions shall be made as to how dense one can be when you have girls jumping into your bed(Ichika) or getting naked into the shower with you of their own volition(ISSEI).

Cannot forget the BAR. Ever.

For a vague description of the BAR, it is a jumping bar that was set too high for someone Shirou's age in middle school. However, Shirou kept stubbornly trying and trying, and through his efforts, Rin and Sakura watched and started to develop crushes on him. Of course, this is all purely fanon(or is it?).

Prepare to open a tab for TvTropes and try not to get too distracted(yeah right).

You may make references to anything, as this is to be written by Zelretch.

The steps will be written out by numbers, with explanations and a possible story. For example:

**Rule #?: If two girls you know have a hostile attitude towards each other, then they may possibly be fighting for your affections. **

_Ever feel like you're caught in the middle of a storm, with lightning zapping at each other? Or looking at the fabled dragon vs. tiger duel? If the people making you feel this way are both of the opposite sex, and you know both of them, they may be fighting for your heart. Of course, being blunt and asking if they are attracted to you isn't the best idea as they may be too shy to admit their feelings._

_Never ignore the signs. Always be on the watch for possible things._

**Ugh…I needed this…**

**SoD: Has this actually ever been written by anyone?**

**Not to my knowledge, at least in paper form.**

**You know the drill. Read, review, and skip chapter 81 for all that is holy.**


	83. What's in a Knife Challenge

…**Because short, crack filled pieces are needed.**

Tentative Title: "What's in a Knife?"

Summary: Jack Slash and Shiki Tohno sit down for a talk.

Overview: Needed more comedy gold. This fit the bill.

Things to Remember:

In terms of personalities, the two are pretty much on opposite ends of the scale.

Both have a reputation for using knives constantly. Shiki is now known by many as the "Knife Fetishist" while Jack Slash is Jack Slash from Worm.

Anything else is allowed, from Slaughterhouse 9 hijinks with Arcueid, Bonesaw asking to experiment on a real Dead Apostle Ancestor, and so on and so forth. Prepare all crack, for this shall be perfect.

You can definitely tinge dark humor and black comedy as well considering the S9 are murderhobos.

Knife people from other worlds are permitted, just try to focus on these two.

**I have no idea why I thought of this, but I did.**


	84. BMSSHNBFHO Challenge(Magical Girls)

**Need…badass…Shirou…in Prisma Illya….**

**"The Prismatic Edge" by Sage of Eyes hasn't updated in one and a half years and "Heaven's Knight Player Shirou" by Sun Asunder is in its starting stages…**

Tentative Title: "Because Magical Sticks Should Not Be Freely Handed Out"

Summary: Ruby hits Shirou…and determines that he is a better candidate. Add the fact that Magical Girls are too generic, and Sage Shirou Emiya is born!

Overview: Yeah, I had absolutely no idea where I was going with this. But to be clear, Kaleido Ruby smacks his head, briefly showing him the Second Magic and multiple other lives he lived, leading to an interesting situation of insanity and fun!(It's Ruby, what else do you expect)

Things to Remember:

By being hit with the second magic, Shirou is given a brief glimpse into all of his possible futures, ALL of them. But the main focus will be on the main canon lines.

Yes, I chose sage. Because Racke already took Magical Knight. Shirou with alternate timeline knowledge could reasonably pull off wise mentor.

Pick a card, any card! Even if it is Archer.

Eventually, his crazy life will spill over into Illya, so be prepared for the fallout with that.

His parents. Oh, his parents. Have fun writing them.

**And literally everything else can be up to your discretion. Have fun!**


	85. So You Wanna Be A Magical Girl Challenge

**NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO- **

**Kyubey: Hmm~**

**SoD: …goddamnit. Again?**

**SoC: Again.**

Tentative Title: "So You Wanna Be a Magical Girl"

Summary: Ruby and Sapphire may not be the best in the business of teaching and making Magical Girls, but with the help of the Kaleidoscope, they can certainly find others who are!

Overview: ** OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**SoD: Sigh. I'll take this one.**

**So, the idea came from the basis of Ruby wanting some helpers to teach the Magical Girls, because boy that is a hard job. Then Kyubey popped in, Author started going into panic and shock, and we realized just how multi-functional the Second Magic is.**

**SoC: Basically, all helpers of Magical Girls eventually come over and assist!**

Things to Remember:

Helpers. ALL the helpers. Sailor Moon, PMMM, Lyrical Nanoha, blah, blah blah, blahblah blah. ALL of them are available.

You are limited to the fact that only one rule of Magical Girl's world can exist at one time(such as the _**situation**_ with Kyubey vs. Prismaverse mechanics), but the Prisma Illya rules will always take priority.

But the Power of Love and Friendship is eternal.

You can have any helper, but you may NOT have any Magical Girls from other shows unless their helper is already there, has established who he/she/it is to all of the relevant characters, and gone through at least one dream cycle through the connection the Kaleidosticks use to summon and keep them there, which is mish-mash of the 2nd and 3rd True Magics.

Poor Shirou. With the number of beings staying around soon, he's bound to run into one of them. Who knows, maybe they'll give him a boost to help!

**OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-**

**SoD: And that wraps up our challenge for today. Please leave behind a review and PM us if you wish to take this challenge or any other.**

**Kyubey: See you next time!**


	86. Exchange Program Challenge

…**I really need to see more of Tsukihime.**

Tentative Title: "Exchange Program"

Summary: Shirou and Shiki are sent overseas to England for an exchange program with their respective schools. What could possibly go wrong?

Overview: Other than Clock Tower shenanigans, that is.

Things to Remember:

All related characters come because the main point being the hilarious interactions between all of them.

"We are now being taken on a tour through Big Ben. Enjoy!" Cue the madness.

The basis for Shirou and Shiki's interactions comes from Carnival Phantasm, as this is crack, that is pure crack, and there is never enough of crack in a story(figuratively).

Rin will be there beforehand as a student, but hello again!

**One of my more random ideas. Try it out if you wish.**

**Also, I have been getting urges to post clips or perhaps even answer my own challenges on One-shots. For shame you people, not doing anything for so long **_**I**_** get inspiration for them once again.**

**You need to PM me that you will do this, or maybe PM me the moment you post it. Don't send me mails saying "Oh, I **_**might**_** do this, I don't know yet", or ones that say "Hey, I'm going to take this up and post it!" when I don't SEE ANYTHING on your profile page.**

**Sorry, bit of a rant. Just send me PMs once they're out, and keep an eye out on my profile for oneshots coming out by following me! **


	87. Holy Grail Tournament Challenge

**Inspired purely by the crack that is Carnival Phantasm. Ruby had no hand in this.**

Tentative Title: " Holy Grail War Tournament"

Summary: The 5th Holy Grail War has begun, and everyone must play games to win. Wait, what?

Overview: The very first episode of Carnival Phantasm had comedy gold. Of course, my eternal favorite shall be "Berserker's First Errand", but the other ones are generally hilarious as well.

Things to Remember:

As this is based off of the first episode of Carnival Phantasm, cram as much crack as you can. Just try.

Any and all card, board, and interactive games may be played. For example, 1 v. 1 basketball with Hercules just standing and deflecting the shot, True Assassin being disqualified, and Gilgamesh being fouled constantly for the Shot Clock violation with him standing in place and monolguing.

Remember to look into Japanese games, as that is where this will take place.

**Never trust my sanity. **

**SoC: NEEEEEVAAAAAAARRRRR!**

**Ruby: Ah, this was great! Too bad I couldn't be more involved.**

**The challenger may change that.**


	88. Those Left Behind Challenge

**Inspiration flash! Needs some more details though, I think.**

Tentative Title: "Those Left Behind"

Summary: Shirou Emiya believed that because he lived while everyone else died in the Fuyuki fire, he was not entitled to a life of his own. So, instead, he lives his life for those who had been left behind.

Overview: I love "Uchibi Sasuke" by Laryna6, so any of you who have read that should have half-ideas to what I'm aiming for. In essence, this Shirou, as we all know due to the talk Shirou and Rin had after Illya's death in the UBW route(you can watch the movie for this, it's right there at the 53 minute mark), about how since he was the only survivor when he should have died, he should live by helping others.

But, twist is, he saw how Kiritsugu was so broken for family and life. He remembered those he had to step over, the families who had burned together, and decided that those who had been left behind from the deaths caused by the fire, he should devote his life to them.

Things to Remember:

Oh yes, the butterflies. Prepare, as the orphan children are to be protected…

Primarily, the lack of mana leading to other steps being taken by Kirei…

Those left behind do not simply include the orphans, there are widows, widowers, elders, friends and relatives who were all robbed by that fire. And Shirou works to fill that hole however he can.

Shirou is young, 6-8 years old. Prime age to abuse his cute powers.

A charity cause towards this event would most likely be a natural event, definitely not something out of place.

Shirou does live in a mini-mansion. Surely it can't be hard to house a few more people…

PREPARE, AS MASTER CHEF SHIROU DESCENDS UPON YOU ALL.

OC's are going to be semi-necessary for this challenge, as we know none of the orphan's names, nor any other people who were related to the victims of the fire.

**And done. There are obviously more things at work, but this is the main gist of the challenge.**


	89. The Hope of the Future Challenge

**Ruby: There is no such thing as too much cuteness!**

**SoC: Hmmm- Agreed.**

…**Okay, guilty as charged.**

Tentative Title: "The Hope of the Future"

Summary: Is what children are.

Overview: More random lightbulbs(not really, I live in a cave) flashing enough to give me a panic attack. Basis is Shirou(pre-fire), Rin, Sakura, Illya, and an OC all meet at the Fuyuki City park. For your question, the OC is the great-grandchild of the Mackenzies whom Waver has to look over as an uncle.

Things to Remember:

Rin is there from searching for Caster's master, looking into where the children could have disappeared to.

Sakura is there because Zouken has decided to give her one day off provided that Kariya care for her, to raise her hopes to break her, and to bait Kariya.

Shirou will be there with his little sister Miyu(based off of the Prisma Illya shenanigans in my brain), and be the little ball of energy keeping everyone happy.

The OC will be up to you, but know that he's going to be a mundane, ordinary child. Who is caught up between all of this madness.

Illya will be there because she overrides the commands by her parents on the maids to stay home and instead decides to follow her parents, but gets lost.

The children should be a mixture of laughs, semi-seriousness with Rin, and D'awwww.

But the biggest portion of how this should change things is

1) The caretakers. While the children play, all of them fall into an unspoken cease-fire and simply relate all of themselves to each other, perhaps forming alliances or maybe learning more about their opposition(Alexander will most likely be tagging along with Waver).

2) The children. They will be the set-up for the 5th Holy Grail War. As children, they got to know each other and play, understand and make friends. Look, a butterfly!

**I had cute thoughts. They turned serious quite quickly.**

**Also, ShadowDisruptor has officially taken up the Third Holy Grail War challenge, naming it "Fate Before Zero". Finally! You people should follow his example!**


	90. Haven't I Seen this Somewhere Before

**Finally got around to this challenge recommended by NickelOnTheChessBoard for glorious crack.**

**Oh and 90th day celebration!**

**A shoutout to all those who have helped me out so far; The Wolf Paladin, FanFicReader712012, Universe Creator, Gashadokuro Amanojaku, bamafelix, Mxthomas, Darebear the Bear, Wolfe-Arisen, and my insane friends and muses.**

Title: "Haven't I Seen This Somewhere Before?"

Summary: Emiya Shirou loves the Nasuverse. How could he not, with the main character having the same name as him? But, it appears as though wishing for something like being the main character is grantable…

Overview: Okay, like just about every challenge from my reviewers, this has a lot of potential and a solid base to work off of. Essentially, Shirou Emiya from our world gets dragged into the Nasuverse. And he is (somewhat) ready.

Things to Remember:

Shirou's starting location will be entirely up to you. His journey pattern has no set path, so you get to make one up.

Alright, this Shirou has perfect knowledge of everything Nasuverse related, allowing for many Batman Gambits(relying on someone to act exactly like themselves). Prediction troll is a go!

Have fun trying to find a way for him to survive. Remember, he's a normal person, who gets dropped into the body of the main character. As in, all of the same bonuses. His sanity is not twisted, but he's still got that leftover Reality Marble…(in most cases).

Shirou will be going through every possible Nasuverse related place. From Extra, to Apocrypha, to the main storyline, even Prisma Illya, everything is free game. It's just up to you to choose the method of transportation.

**Now this seems interesting. Definitely plausible, perhaps something I would go for.**

**Ruby: Now now, you should focus on your own clips first.**

**Urk. Yeah. **

**Well, see you all tomorrow. I hope that one day, my chapter and review count shall be equal…**


	91. Virus Challenge

**Thank you for your help, SoD.**

**SoD: No problem.**

**The next few by me will be from SoD because Kyubey does not exist, and incubators are beings that don't exist.**

Tentative Title: "Virus"

Summary: The remains of Angra Mainyu manifested not as scorching flames, but as a malignant virus.

Overview: This is obviously going to be one of the more darker challenges I will be posting. For one simple reason, and that is virus' can _be different._

Things to Remember:

This virus is going to spread a lot farther than flames can. So, the entirety of Fuyuki is hit.

The virus will vary, some people will gruesomely die in minutes, others will be in pain for hours before peacefully passing, and there will be yet others who simply are infected yet do not know.

The black mud brought out the worst traits and exacerbated them for those who accepted it. So, a lot of the cast will be a bit more shaded darkly in regards to their personalities…

If you wish, you can have some carriers of the virus move elsewhere. This would obviously cause a worldwide epidemic, but if that's going to be your plot, I won't stop you.

The shifts to canon? Well, Shirou didn't walk through a field of flames for one, random people start dropping like flies, hospitals are overrun, Kiritsugu has to run through the entire city to look for people to save, and that's just to scratch the surface…

I have never ever played the game Prototype. But I understand the basic concept, and I can say, not really gonna happen here(Or maybe…). Sorry.

**And there you have it. I have just created another apocalyptic challenge. Why are these so easy for me?!**

**SoD: You have Kyubey and SoC as your muses. You tell me.**

…

**Anyways, thanks for reading. Leave a review on your way out if you could.**


	92. Counter Guardian Tales Challenge

**This idea developed after imagining a Counter Guardian being sent to stop Meteor from destroying the planet and all of Humanity. **

Tentative Title: "Counter Guardian Tales"

Summary: Counter Guardian EMIYA has been called upon countless times to save humanity from disaster. These are some of his stories.

Overview: Yes my inspiration is biased and focused on FF VII. Do I care? Not at all. Also, this will be a mass crossover. Have fun.

Things to Remember:

Counter Guardians are only deployed by Alaya when humanity is in danger. No this does not mean that it has to be a world-ending event, but it should be pretty damn important to justify sending a Counter Guardian.

Since this is a Mass Crossover, prepare to rack your brain for anything that has humanity on the verge of destruction. It usually has to be serious to warrant a Counter Guardian.

Please hold off on Kingdom Hearts. For a reeeaaaly long while. Because that is going to be a nightmare to do.

Some of these tales will be from when EMIYA is just starting out, having a more positive outlook, others will be when he is completely the snarky Archer we all know.

Remember to end with plenty of unwilling bloodshed from EMIYA.

**I hope you liked this, as it will give you the option of writing any number of crossovers anywhere.**

**The only problem is, you're going to have to have a gloomy tone throughout the whole thing. It comes with EMIYA killing everyone, but there can be moments of reprieve.**

**Oh, and Alaya is allowed a personality. That's up to you.**

**Have fun!**


	93. To Save One Challenge

**Because canon exists for us to take liberties with.**

Tentative Title: "To Save One"

Summary: Another must be abandoned. To go against this law, the very act is imprinted upon Shirou Emiya's soul. And he will never forget the one who saved him, never.

Overview: Summary ended up pretty vague, and that was partially on purpose. But to clarify, Shirou was one of the children that Caster's Master kidnapped in the 4th War, one of the few that Rin saved when she went out and broke Ryuunosuke's bracelet.

Yes, I know that this is not canon. Check the AN on the top for my rule of life.

Anyways, this memory of being saved by Rin, reinforced by the memory of being saved by Kiritsugu, ensures that Shirou will push to be a hero. Now, how is this different at all? Simple, check out "Path of the King" by NeoAlfa, who addressed the question, "Why did Shirou not do anything worthy of being called a hero when he proclaimed that as his dream?"

So, this Shirou becomes one who is innately aware of Magic(yes, _Magic_ and not magecraft), as well as being a more proactive hero as his two greatest models are the twin-tailed red-cloaked girl who saved him(explaining EMIYA's dress code) and his adoptive father, Emiya Kiritsugu.

Things to Remember:

This Shirou retains that one memory of being freed by Rin, as well as that exchange of magic.

This will be a ShirouXRin story. Sorry, that's just how the dice falls with this challenge.

Here, Shirou is not a Sword incarnation, even though UBW is amazing. Instead, he is a ridiculously good Magus, and perhaps in the future, a Sorcerer, due to his grasp of Magics. Why? Because I think it'll be _interesting_.

If you want, you can make a 6th Magic for Shirou to play around with. Oh dear god, the insanity…

SoD's corner

For those of you who are still lost on the difference of a Magus and Sorcerer, the differences of Magecraft and Magic, let me put it simply. Magic is something that can only be done through processes alien to Gaia, while Magecraft is simply something that can also be made with science. Okay, that level of science is a bit far-off, but it can still be done with time and science. Ex: Fireball is Magecraft. We have flamethrowers, napalm, and such. A true Magic is something like the Kaleidoscope, operation of multiple universes and parallel worlds.

**Hey guys! I'm not dead!**

**Also, there is already a clip in the works for this story(so quickly!), so be on the lookout for that.**

**You all know the drill by now. But few of you ever follow it…**


	94. The Cries of Those Long Forgotten

**Rumors of the Fate route are music to my unholy ears.**

Tentative Title: "The Cries of those Long Forgotten"

Summary: An orphan, alone from the deadly flames that tore his family apart, a victim of a twisted serial killer, a sacrifice to a golden king tainted with mud, a child with a chance to Live.

Overview: I always wondered why fanfiction authors always gloss over this little detail whenever possible. Why? Is it simply that many do not know about this? Or is it too sensitive a topic for them? Well, I'm just going to go ahead and take it on.

Things to Remember:

Okay, to start off, this kid is an OC. Your choice as to who he is. In addition, he has to be under 10 years of age, as kids are normally the targets of Caster and his Master.

While escaping from Caster's master with help from Rin, he was able to pick something up that belonged to Caster. What the item is and what it does is up to you. Just note that it will be extremely useful to the plot, seeing as though that is probably going to be the only thing that will let you live.

Suggestion: A teleportation ring or something.

Ah, what the hell. Anybody think about the Mackenzies? They could probably take somebody in.

The OC's main goal(or at least one of them) should be to free the other orphans, to save them. To that end, he must become far stronger, getting a glimpse of Gil's power to show him the gulf between them.

**Been up to late reading too many quests on spacebattles…**

**This is the result. Have fun with it.**


	95. Worst Guardian Ever Challenge

**More crack. And even better, this is the kind of crack that probably fits with canon.**

Tentative Title: Worst Guardian Ever"

Summary: Is one title Rin gave Kirei, alongside others like "fake priest". But, like many other nicknames, this was an accurate one.

Overview: Reviewing Kirei's cooking skills, and I can realize just how bad most things he made would be. As such, I realized just how bad of a guardian this kind of person would make to Rin. Hence, the crack.

Things to Remember:

Anything that Kirei does that is not teaching Magecraft is obviously something he wouldn't be good at. Mainly due to the Grail's mud and his empty nature if nothing else.

Utterly crappy cooking, except for Spicy Mapo Tofu, and yes the Spicy deserves the capital.

Basically the equivalent of a guy with no life who lives in the Church, with the creepy Gilgamesh and the locked basement.

Meant for comedy. Expand any way you wish.

**For laughing purposes mainly. Enjoy.**


	96. Unlimited Net Works Challenge

…**I really need to pick up the challenges Wolf Paladin sends me. There are just too many.**

Tentative Title: "Unlimited Net Works"

Summary: The tale of a magus who kept himself up-to-date. Namely, by being a computer nerd.

Overview: Well, less of a computer nerd and more of somebody who can understand modern-day electronics and use them and the internet to their greatest potential.

Things to Remember:

This Shirou may not have founded TvTropes, but he sure as hell knows about it. Time to abuse being the genre-savvy hero.

The internet is a great place for searching for information. Of course, not all of that information is entirely true, but a good enough hacker can find some of the darkest secrets buried there, such as classified information one of the world's most ruthless assassins…

Going off of the hacker train, this can also translate somewhat to "hack a satellite for a visual on all enemies" because it is entirely possible.

Reinforcement does not simply make something sturdier, it _improves_ said object as well. For a computer or even a coding program? A perfect reason to start training magic properly, or at least try even harder.

Just realized, Shirou could basically be mission control with his jacked security cameras and satellites. If he learns quickly enough, he could guide Kiritsugu and keep him from walking in circles around the Einzbern manor.

Personality would also be changed, such as less affected by gore, trolling(maybe), and Magnificent Bastard moments, with channeling his inner Gendo.

Other Masters would obviously also have some details on them online, and if Shirou searches in depth, he'll definitely find some odd things around the time the Fuyuki fire…

**SoD: Quite the intriguing challenge we have.**

**Yep. I was told it was based off of a joke title, which expanded into a full challenge.**

**SoC: Yes, that is quite common, neh?**

**You know the drill.**


	97. Fate Game Challenge

**Time for some more blatant exploitation of tropes!**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Game"

Summary: In which the Holy Grail War decides to try out multiple game genres.

Overview: All aboard the crack train! No seriously, this will have random swaps between genres, fourth wall ignoring, and more.

Things to Remember:

This will use ALL game types. ALL OF THEM. Nobody is safe.

First game type shall be dancing and rhythm, basically a giant version of DDR. This is to give Shinji a bit of a break, letting him survive the beginning a little.

Other future game types shall include

-Turn-based Tactics(Fire Emblem-esque)

-RPG with turn based battles(Caster's minions are perfect for grinding!)

-FPS(Gilgamesh is the true camper)

-Arcade fighting(wait a minute… don't we already have Fate Unlimited Codes?)

-Horror(welcome, Angra Mainyu will be your host today!)

-Platformer(note: we will eventually get around to banning flying creatures and abusing the constant jumping off countless swords. Eventually.)

-Sports(this is the insane version of ping-pong! Open to both masters and servants.)

-Stealth game( True Assassin is banned from this genre)

-Board game(who let Gilgamesh join the RP?)

-Card games(let's see how much money we can fleece from Shirou night)

-MMORPG(Archer will be the island of sanity to stand against the spammer and troll qualities of Gil)

**So many things fit into this that it's ridiculous.**

**Ruby: I know right!**

**SoC: This has been lifted in priority of things we definitely want done.**

**SoD: It shall be done. Leave it to our readers who may hold wellsprings of imagination to write these out.**

**If you know anybody who needs Inspiration, please guide them here. I am quite sure they would be thankful for this.**


	98. AWoB,aItoSM(Issei gets a Servant)

**Well, time for my favorite thing to do.**

**Improve the importance of side characters.**

Tentative Title: "A world of bullshit, and I'm the only sane man"

Summary: Issei has lived a rather secluded life. He doesn't go into to town much, stays off the streets at night, hates tatoos, and has never painted a day in his life.

So what the fuck are these red marks on his hand?

Overview: Issei gets a servant. That is all.

Things to Remember:

Issei being in the fifth grail war. He is now lost in a sea of shit he doesn't know shit about. He'll need more help than a servant.

Issei is Shirou's best friend. Shirou won't kill him. I don't care if he has to kick Zelretch's ass seven ways till Sunday, HE WILL NOT KILL HIM.

Issei finding out Rin is a magus. I expect the lols to be the demon bastard child of Bill Engval and Christopher Titus.

I, honestly, think Issei should get a particularly badass servant. He deserves it after being FSN's background bitch for so long.

Pairings are optional.

**SoC: Rejoice Issei Ryuudou! Your wish for sanity shall not be granted!**

**SoD: Because that definitely and actually makes sense in context.**

**Enjoy!**


	99. Fate Otaku Challenge

**Now. It is time for another challenge by one of my eternal helpers, The Wolf Paladin.**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Otaku"

Summary: Kiritsugu berated Shirou on his dream to be a hero, so Shirou decided to look for some. While he had no luck in finding any in real life, other books held the key…

Overview: Another requested challenge. This time, it's about a Shirou that is influenced by manga and anime.

Things to Remember:

Shirou is _influenced_ by manga, all Nasuverse rules still apply.

Obviously, there will be many things that can be used to influence Shirou, but I advise you stay away from the main Shounen things. Even if you have to use vague and little known sources, well, others might go and read them.

His understanding of what a "hero" is will obviously change at least a bit from all of these tales. Perhaps, his dream will change to be "one who saves others."

Obviously, while magecraft is not so flexible to be able to copy other anime techniques, there is nothing banning Shirou from being inspired by them. Things such as utilizing Alteration to its greatest potential and creating blades similar to ones in anime are allowed. Ex: Concept "Slice" and "Lightning" added to a blade to replicate Sasuke's Kusanagi.

**The most important thing in this case will be the mindset.**

**SoD: Yes, we may have a Shirou based off of more optimistic characters like Naruto and loving characters like Erza for her moveset.**

…**Okay, that could work.**

**Also, I am currently RPing with ShadowSter on the Nasuverse with OC's. If you want to join, just ask!**


	100. Those who Become Heroes Challenge

**Wow. Just wow. I never really expected this to happen. **

**SoC: WE ARE ON OUR 100****TH**** CHALLENGE! PARTY!**

**Dang. So, here's a little something The Wolf Paladin and I cooked up way back.**

_**I am the bane of my keyboard**_

_**Burdened is my mind and great is my inspiration**_

_**I have created many challenges**_

_**Unknown to failure, nor known to Writer's block**_

_**Have withstood sleepiness without coffee to make many stories**_

_**Yet, I shall imagine further**_

_**As I write,**_

_**UNLIMITED IDEA WORKS!**_

**Hope you liked that little thing. Now, back to your regularly scheduled challenge.**

**Because while reincarnations are awesome, temporary, multiple reincarnations are even more amazing.**

Tentative Title: "Those Who Become Heroes"

Summary: Leave behind large footprints.

Overview: As the AN should have warned you, this is a story where Shirou can embody other heroes. Yes, this Shirou has a connection to the Throne of Heroes.

Things to Remember:

This is not a god Shirou.

To Embody a hero, he must first gain all of their memories through dreams, so as not to lose himself.

Second, he must train to be able to match their feats.

Third, he does not have their perfect weapons.

However, the flip side is

-knows just about every being to ascend to the Throne of Heroes, that's already a huge advantage in the Grail War

-can learn proper magic and train himself through imitation

-be able to shift his mindset on heroism by seeing the examples

Finally, the connection the Throne of Heroes holds with the Holy Grail will warn him that something is not right, by pulling out anti-heroes as well.

Can be a hero from any franchise or part of history, but they will have Nasuverse rules imposed on them and be limited by how far Shirou can go.

**Woah. It's almost here.**

**SoD: What? **

**My half-year goal. I reached this one hundred mark, I'm going to hit 185!**

**For anybody lost on how to find ShadowSter's RP for FSN, look in the top right corner of the website and change the search setting to 'Forum' and type in "fate:stay night RP".**

**Please take this one. I'm begging this, just this one.**


	101. Shirou Goes Grocery Shopping Challenge

**Ruby: I approve of this challenge.**

**SoC: And that's all you need to know.**

Tentative Title: "Shirou Goes Grocery Shopping"

Summary: Inspired by Carnival Phantasm. On a peaceful day, Shirou decides to go restock the fridge. Needless to say, it does not go well.

Overview: The particular episode this is inspired by is "Berserker's First Errand". In which Lancer is dragged around and used against as Archer as a Noble Phantasm. Yeah, it had all sorts of crack.

Things to Remember:

The premise is that Shirou is out on a peaceful day, looking to restock his supplies as his freeloaders serve to be gigantic pits for food to be dumped in.

Anything and everything can be an enemy to Shirou and his food, from random animals, to a Berserker trying to kidnap Shirou on Illya's orders, to even a Shirou from another universe or something. This is crack, everybody is still alive, and anything can happen with little to no reasoning, but keeping people IC is still a lot funnier.

Saber will lead the vanguard to protect the food against the evil forces of starvation.

Other servants will definitely join in on the fun.

**You will see this come to life. Once somebody picks this up, that is.**


	102. Fate Past and Future Collide Challenge

**Well, looks like we have another challenge here by Universe Creator!**

**SoD: You have a lot of minions, don't you?**

**Shh. They're not minions if they willingly donate their brains to me…**

**SoD: After you break and twist their minds with new fanon ideas and possible headcanons, to fix it to follow you.**

…**On with the challenge!**

Tentative Title: Fate: Past &amp; Future Collide

Summary: In which the Grail's destruction at the end of FSN creates a pocket dimension outside of time, bringing together the complete cast of FSN and FZ, and anyone else the Grail wants to throw in as a final middle finger.

Overview: Because there is never enough crack.

Things to remember:

1\. This follows HF's route.

2\. ANYONE can be a part of this, but the primary cast is: All Servants AND Masters from both wars, both Kireis, Irisviel, Illya, and possibly Dark Sakura /Avenger in DS's shell via their connection.

3\. Iskander has booze, but Gil has better booze, and with opened wounds and fresh horrors comes the eventual need for a drink. Meaning at one point or another, Everyone. Will. Be. Smashed.

4\. I prefer this to be a multi-chap.

5\. Reviewers can submit suggestions for what will happen next between the characters, but this is NOT really an interview-style fic.

**And that, my helpers, is how you send a challenge. In this EXACT FORMAT to save me time and help my life. Please. I have school.**


	103. My Eyes, They Burn Challenge

**Oh god… what have I done?**

**SoD: Broken the most sacred and one of the original tenants of writing bearable fanfiction.**

Tentative Title: "My Eyes, They Burn"

Summary: Shinji Matou, resident Gary-stu. Eh? You say that there's already another OC trying out for that role? Damnit.

Overview: In which there are two equally despicable Gary-stus that no one will ever miss.

Things to Remember:

Shinji here is a Gary-stu, and there is another one in the running for lead Gary-stu, an OC.

I cringe at these kind of stories, so I'm making a challenge for anybody to make a parody on them. The tropes that generally include Gary-stu's should be abused to no end, and the Gary-stu's themselves should also be pretty pathetic.

To understand, they will have the backstory and attitude of typical Gary-stu's, but starting chapter 2, everything goes downhill for them.

**Well, at least I didn't break all of the rules.**

**SoC: Really? What are they?**

**Use texting grammar, utterly butcher the English language, have absolutely no purpose, destroy canon without reason or rhyme, bash characters for the lulz, have completely flat and 2-dimensional characters, the list goes on.**

**Ruby: I would know, I'm going to have to go make it. The number of crappy fanfiction one can see with the Kaleidoscope…**


	104. Fate Dissidia

**..I missed an update! What is this madness?!**

**But seriously, my USB was MIA for 14 hours, and I was trying to do a double challenge. Bear with me.**

**One of the many backlogged challenges by The Wolf Paladin. Seriously, this guy gives me a run for my money.**

Tentative Title: Fate Dissidia

(Okay, this is going to be a bit of a confusing challenge, as it is essentially two challenges in one.)

Summary: Two beings, powers of their own kind, stand against each other with warriors of their choosing. One more is brought forth, and the war of eternity begins.

Overview: I kept things like the summary purposefully vague to be able to use for both ideas. Essentially, the two ideas are

1\. Shirou is summoned by Cosmos, full FF crossover, Chaos may summon somebody else to even the scales.

2\. The concept of Dissidia is put into the Nasuverse, where Cosmos and Chaos are replaced with beings like Alaya and Gaia, with the Counter Guardians, Heroic Spirits, and Apostle Ancestors standing as fill-ins for the warriors.

Things to Remember:

It doesn't matter what choice you take, Shirou has to be part of the conflict one way or another.

Choice 1: Cosmos summons Shirou

You need a balancing force, so somebody like Gil or maybe Kirei might be summoned. Gil and the Emperor, or Kirei's speeches with the others should be fun interactions to see play out.

Shirou and the other heroes should have an interesting dynamic. People like Lightning with their complete goal focus should be relatable, while the more relaxed members like Vaan and Laguna should be a bit of a companion to him.

One word/name: Bartz.

Obviously, he would get caught up in the cycle and eventually have to go through the whole process. How the story ends is up to your discretion.

Choice 2: Dissidia plotline meets Nasuverse

Most likely beings to be summoned for this as the main opposing forces would be Gaia and Alaya, under the assumption of Gaia standing against mankind for mankind becoming too much of a threat against Earth, and Alaya protecting mankind.

On Alaya's end, we have Counter Guardians and beings who ascended to the throne of heroes with a care for humanity. Such heroes would probably include

-Shirou

-Kiritsugu

-EMIYA and so on

Gaia's lineup would probably be something like

-Primate Murder

-Nrvnsqr Chaos

-ORT and more

Yes, I made Gaia's side ridiculously overpowered. Obviously, you had to have a full party to kill most of the enemies in their actual games, so something like that plus more power gain will be necessary.

**Yeah, so I hope this late double update soothes everybody's feelings. Just had to get it out first. **

**I'm just happy none of you have complained. Thanks guys, it really means a lot to me. School has been kicking me into and through the curb recently. I have had no respite from the madness. Thanks for sticking with me.**

**Also, I am recruiting new minions for inspiration. All you have to do is send me a PM on your thoughts and I will see just how much of it I can use to screw with canon.**


	105. Fate Complete Challenge

**Studio DEEN tried this. They failed horribly. Now it is your turn.**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Complete"

Summary: A Golden King. A Red Magus.A Black Taint. These three tales, interweaving and separate, find their common end and beginning at the Hero of Justice.

Overview: I started watching F/SN(2004) for a comparison to the UBW(2014). My eyes were pretty much bleeding somewhere between the first and second episode.

Things to Remember:

You will be attempting to try and fuse all three routes of the visual novel together. I pray for your soul.

The ending is up to you. It may be a harem, Shirou could die, whatever you want.

A lot of the details that were route-specific should be covered. From Archer's identity, the children in the basement, Sakura's status as the Lesser Grail(Makiri version), all of these facts should be covered.

**SoD: You just condemned anybody who takes this to die.**

**Meh, highest probability of a harem end is predicted. Writing this won't be too bad, writing this to make a **_**good**_** story will be nightmarish.**

**Enjoy!**


	106. Gaia is not Amused Challenge

**An idea on how to munchkin anything magic into daily life. Inspired by the lazy Harry Potter wizards.**

Tentative Title: "Gaia is not Amused"

Summary: When magic is used for the strangest reasons.

Overview: Have fun with unique ideas.

Things to Remember:

Noble Phantasms are permitted. Translation: mess around with Gilgamesh as much as possible.

Projection when you're just too lazy to go out and get the tools.

Reinforcement for cooking improvement, cheating to pass sports easily, getting your damn electronics to work more quickly, etc.

Command Seals for literally anything.

Zelretch needs not be included, as he already abuses his power plenty.

**And there you have it. BTW, my USB is missing, so don't worry too much about slower updates.**


	107. The Holy Sheath Challenge

**For an awesome piece of fae craft.**

Tentative Title: "The Holy Sheath"

Summary: The sheath of Excalibur, Avalon, the second piece of fae craftsmanship King Arthur was granted. It is very powerful.

Overview: Many instances in which I am confused as to why Avalon could not simply be used differently or simply win the entire war.

Things to Remember:

Avalon is on the level of true magic, transporting the user into the realm of the fairies where no harm can occur, unable to be damaged even by the Five true Magics.

Why didn't Avalon repair Shirou's atrophied magic circuits after he opened them?

Avalon will let the pain still come through, but the damage is healed.

Giving Avalon to Saber through learning how to do so properly or forming a Projection alone(not like the Fate route) should give a lot of advantages.

Any of the other routes with an added focus on Avalon should be quite interesting.

**Ah, the benefits of milking something for all it's worth.**


	108. Fate Repeat Challenge

**I read Perfect Lionhearts "Chunin Exam Day". I gave up somewhere in the middle-ish. Then I read "Time Braid" by ShaperV. I am now addicted.**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Repeat"

Summary: Shirou Emiya comes home to find a blue-haired spearman ready to kill him. Unable to outrun him, the blue-haired man kills him once more. But not long afterwards, Shirou Emiya wakes to see his shed roof…

Overview: Basically an idea of what would happen if Shirou got caught in a time loop during the 5th Holy Grail War.

Things to Remember:

The reset time will be where the VN begins, or the moment when Shirou wakes up, starting the game.

He has at least 2 full days before meeting Lancer, giving him an opportunity to do whatever he wishes.

Through certain changes, the Servants that are summoned may be changed, or the order of appearance could also change.

Taunting Gilgamesh to show all of his weapons should be interesting to fill up UBW.

All three routes will be interchangeable and quite strange with Shirou's new mentality.

Thoughts by Archer should influence him through the constant loops.

**This will be a ridiculous large butterfly screwing with Shirou. Have fun man.**

**Also, WeaselDaddy10 has taken on the challenge, "Death of a Worm", challenge number 34 on this list where Shirou accidently kills Shinji. Go check it out!**

**Please follow his example and PM me if you wish to make a story based on one of my challenges. Also send me ideas!**


	109. Meaning of Family Challenge

**Wolf Paladin has been sending me some challenges on unusual pairings that I don't really see that often. I guess I should give them a try.**

Tentative Title: "Meaning of Family"

Summary: Illya may be a big girl, but she still gets fussed over by her maids. Following her on her midnight stroll, Sella and Leysritt meet the target of Illya's focus, Shirou Emiya.

Overview: We have a strange pairing here, as while a harem isn't so out of the way for Shirou, Sella and Leysritt are two characters we never really see much of.

Things to Remember:

Sella and Leysritt catch up to Illya on the first night out where she mysteriously tells Shirou to summon his Servant if he wanted to survive. Cue maid entrance, and Illya loses all air of mystery, fails to vanish, and pompously walks off while Sella sticks around and questions Shirou.

Sella will have longer time to get proper emotions, but they will develop them with Illya and Shirou hanging around.

Sella and Leysritt would obviously be more rational towards their thought processes on Shirou and possibilities as to the end of the 4th Holy Grail War, despite them being extremely protective of Illya.

Apparently, Leysritt has the largest breasts in all of Fate. Huh.

A healthy, supported bond between Illya and Shirou could open new possibilities such as alterations to scheduling and plans during the 'dates' Shirou and Illya had during the Fate route.

Open to suggestions on the Heaven's Feel robe and such.

**PM me to send ideas, challenges, story pickups and more! Thank you!**


	110. King of Chefs Challenge

**Ruby: I live!**

**Yep.**

Tentative Title: "King of Chefs"

Summary: Wielding a knife and pan, he conquers all kitchens. These are the tales of the King of Chefs.

Overview: Taken entirely from the memetic "Shirou is an amazing cook" idea, dialed to 13 with crack dumped all over it.

Things to Remember:

Pure. Utter. Crack. Also, will probably have either short snippet type or everything in one huge chapter.

Goals of Conquest:

-Shirou vs. Rin(a wild jewel thrower appeared!)

-Shirou vs. Sakura(his own apprentice)

-Shirou vs. Archer(against the him of the future)

-Shirou vs. Gilgamesh(all of the original ingredients and dishes of the world!)

-Shirou vs. Clocktower(to be a mage is to walk with death. To eat Shirou's food is to fall in his harem.)

-Shirou vs. Kotomine(the heretic Uber Spicy Mapo Tofu Demon!)

-Shirou vs. Sella and Leysritt(a Maid's pride)

-Shirou vs. Taiga and Kiritsugu(the start of the legend, a completely underwhelming victory)

And more to come later.

**SoC: Shogukei no Souma is not… wait a minute…**

**Yep, as this is fanfiction, the NASUVERSE IS NOW A COOKING FANFICTION, COMPLETE WITH TRUE FOODGASMS.**

**Enjoy your meal.**


	111. Annihilation Challenge

**We know return you to your daily scheduled insanity.**

Tentative Title: "Annihilation"

Summary: In which loopholes are abused and created, nobody stands a chance of survival, and Shirou Emiya is still confused.

Overview: Where overpowered servants of all kinds are summoned. Oh no.

Things to Remember:

Everything that can be considered overpowered can and will be summoned, from TYPES to divine beings to conceptualized Noble Phantasms themselves as Servants.

The biggest problem in this war is not beating the other Servant, it's trying to keep Japan in one piece.

Of course, if these guys are par for the course, then Angra Mainyu may be dealt with a bit more easily than before.

Who gets who is up to you. Make up whatever the hell you want.

**Now, preparation for doubt and confusion in 3…2…1…**

**If you have an idea, PM me. If you want to take up a challenge, PM me. PMs are multi-purpose, and I don't really have any problem with being flooded with PMs.**


	112. A Tale of Humanity Challenge

**SoD: When I make AUs, I make completely new stories that barely resemble the original.**

**Get off your damn high horse.**

Tentative Title: "A Tale of Humanity"

Summary: 7 great beings who have ascended, call upon 7 humans to aid them in a war for power, fame, and a wish.

Overview: 7 humans are summoned by 7 Heroic Spirits to fight in an inverted version of the Grail War.

Things to Remember:

A reverse of the Holy Grail War. This time, 7 heroes are chosen at random to fight for a single wish with 7 humans who will fight for them. Arthur sneaks in somehow.

Yes, the class system shall be in effect. Yes, insanity definitely ensues.

Whether the humans be normal(Kuzuki), pathetic(Shinji), dangerous with magic(Kiritsugu) or utterly broken(end of UBW Shirou), all are available.

Think of this more along the lines of Fate/Extra, with multiple people fighting in a tournament-style fight with only the humans doing combat, not an all-out war style.

**Burn. Feel my insanity.**


	113. SI stands for Servant Inclusion Ch

**I blame all the CYOAs I've been reading recently.**

Tentative Title: "SI Stands for Servant Inclusion"

Summary: A hapless Nasuverse fan is summoned in place of a Servant. Oh dear.

Overview: We take an ordinary person who likes the Fate franchise and replace them with a Servant. Have fun surviving.

Things to Remember:

Highest likely chance will be that this fan will replace fake Assassin. Due to shenanigans with a false summon, this is highly possible. If he is summoned this way, then remember the restriction to being only at Ryuudoji temple.

When first summoned, the Holy Grail should provide for the Servant all the details like the Japanese language and time period that are necessary for him to survive.

Any other summoning is possible, but the Caster false summoning is the most likely.

Survival will require knowledge, as your physical stats will be shit. However, being chained to the Ryuudoji temple will make this a challenge…

Influencing things shall be difficult, but definitely possible. To add onto the problems, you will not be informed of what route you shall fall in, nor will there be any true guidelines to survival. Please see the Butterfly Effect on time travel for that.

Be yourself. If you make yourself a Gary/Mary Stu, know that I will despise you.

**Sorry about yesterday. Cousins came from overseas, brought the 4 and 6 year old child with them. USB has now been officially declared MIA. **

**So review and PM!**


	114. Lay With Worms Challenge

**I hate you Kyubey.**

**Kyubey: I'm glad I brighten your day.**

Tentative Title: "Lay With Worms"

Summary: Two broken beings, embraced by filth and the gloom of the world…

Overview: Because I haven't seen a fic where Taylor Hebert from the Wormverse has been summoned by Sakura.

Things to Remember:

Two very broken people, one determined to do everything she can to be a hero and save people, the other looking up to a broken boy determined to be a hero of justice.

Trying to transfer over control from Sakura to Shinji will be quite a problem, considering Taylor's moral code and ruthlessness…

The damn Grandpa and his worms have been no-selled by the Queen Administrator, full control over all bugs in range.

Start making your own damn bugs. Looking through the Matou family library should give quite a few tips…

Taylor, someone who experienced cape life, and Shirou, someone who wants to be a hero. Should be an interesting dynamic.

**It's late. Take this and be happy.**


	115. Burn at the Stake Challenge

**This is one of my most confusing challenges so far. At least, it seems that way to me.**

Tentative Title: "Burn at the Stake"

Summary: A martyr and a witch can share one fate. To die by flames.

Overview: Well, basic premise of this idea is that Joan of Arc is brought forth along with Athuria. How this works, I have no clue.

Things to Remember:

Saber and Joan are both people who died for their cause, although Saber can be classified more as a martyr, while Joan was someone who got caught and given a false trial. Both died.

Their past affiliations as King of England and one who fought for the French should make their interactions quite cold, including an uncomfortable Shirou in the background getting dragged in as the mediator.

2 servants, double the problems of mana drain and such.

**I am waiting for Fate/Grand Order to be available. I am getting that shit in English ASAP, no matter what happens.**

**Have fun reading all of my insane challenges. If anyone wants to take one up, PM me. If anyone wants to put this up on TvTropes for being insane, I can't stop you.**


	116. To Be a Cook Challenge

**Based on the idea of mine, "King of Chefs", with more seriousness and less food battles.**

Tentative Title: "To be a Cook"

Summary: Shirou Emiya saw the smiles of those he fed, the relief and gratification of those he had saved through skills he knew he had. Thus, the world lost a hero and gained a cook.

Overview: The general tone of this idea is much more serious than the cracky King of Chefs idea, as the premise is a bit more realistic and true.

Things to Remember:

Shirou decides to help out at a soup kitchen to feed those who don't have meals to eat everyday, and sees their expressions of joy from eating such simple meals, teaching him that being a hero isn't the only way you can save others.

Still gets dragged into the Grail War.

Wish would probably be along the lines of "End world hunger" if he did have one.

Learns to cook in an all-around method. While he can make meals that deserve seven stars or more with good ingredients, his position and goal means that he's usually better at mass quantity cooking that is filling, healthy, and maybe tasty using sub-par or normal ingredients.

Going around the world and helping any volunteer organization he can would no doubt be something Shirou would do. Everyone else would still have to force him to buckle down and learn academics though.

Has to train that magecraft properly, after learning what reinforcing his tools and the food results in. For example, a reinforced spice may have more potency, with less required.

Learning magic while wandering definitely isn't impossible. Perhaps one of the cooks is more than they seem?

**What's that? I'm going crazy? Meh, like it matters anymore. **

**My update rate is now under heavy influxes, so don't bother trying to expect a set schedule anymore. **

**Drain this story dry of inspiration, then PM me. Because God I need a lot of muses, I can never have enough.**


	117. Fate: Past Awry

**Well, this one's a challenge from Universe Creator, word-for-word. **

Tentative Title: Fate: Past Awry

Summary: Alaya decides to see what EMIYA would do if she gave him his carrot on the stick. Sending him back in time, his mission this time is to AVERT Britain's destruction and to secure her long awaited CG PENDRAGON, since Arturia's contract seems to go unfulfilled in all three timelines of the 5th Grail War.

Overview: You know, I've noticed a real problem in Shirou time-travels to Arthurian England fics...Okay, two or three. A) Shirou is always a weakling for the sake of plot. B) He knows next to nothing about Arthurian lure BEFORE or AFTER he's been Arturia's Master. and C) EVERYONE ASSUMES THAT ALTERING SABER'S HISTORY WILL DESTROY THE WORLD. LITERALLY.

Let me make something clear to you guys. Alya's deal with Arturia is that she will be a Heroic Spirit once she claims the Grail, goes back in time, and makes her wish. Saber also doesn't need the FUYUKI Grail to do this, but ANY Gail, meaning Alaya is perfectly fine with allowing King Arthur to create an ALTERNATE timeline where she never was king in the first place. Also, I'm sick of OOC Shirous, so, I'm giving you a "Shirou" you can't possibly fuck up with. Enjoy~

In which Alaya decides to taunt her favorite whipping boy, never thinking he'll succeed.

Things to remember:

1\. EMIYA gives no fucks about killing or being discreet in his line of work. Most likely case scenario, he'll be Camelot's first " magic knight" but you can do what you want with him.

2\. This is a Shirou who gave up his humanity after he was betrayed by his ideals, but his one soft-spot is his long-ago love for Arturia. With a better understanding of her through his own experiences, it is a safe bet that he will become someone she can find to confide in about her burdens (Warning: the relationship has to be paced right for this to work)

3\. EMIYA knows the Arthurian legend. Have fun fucking up the storybooks~!

Sorry about the rant, but an upstart genre I think has potential is getting bad rep. I hope to God someone picks this up and helps save it, because I know I don't have the skill or time to do it myself.]

**Welp, those who disagree on the matter of Shirou's knowledge of Arthurian lore, remember that the DREAM CYCLE is a thing, so he should know the bare bones version at the least.**

**Anyways, have fun trying this one!**

**Edit: Challenge has been taken up. View link on my profile.**


	118. Vampire Hunt Challenge

**Blergh. SoC and Ruby have collaborated a bit. **

Tentative Title: "Vampire Hunt"

Summary: Or, How to Properly Hunt Dead Apostles by Shirou Emiya.

Overview: This is essentially a funny, lighthearted look on Shirou's broken capabilities post-game.

Things to Remember:

This is post UBW Shirou who has followed Rin to the Clocktower, and has therefore gathered a few contacts and friends in the Magus' Association.

Shirou's thoughts on Dead Apostles: 'Kill it with fire, then use swords, then spam Caladbolg and every other NP I have with properties to kill something dead. That usually works.'

Barely avoids getting a Sealing Designation on him due to antics.

This is also Emiya Shirou. As in, 'get harem with just BAR Shirou', who obviously would have at least one Executor jealous due to his magecraft, and maybe others having a crush on him depending on who they are.

**Enjoy my crazy hallucinations.**


	119. The Years After Challenge

**Well, looks like I died for about 10 hours. Don't worry, I'm back with a double update!**

**Ah, epilogues. You have so much potential to do whatever you want with any character…**

Tentative Title: "The Years After"

Summary: It's been five years since the end of the last Holy Grail War. Everything is fine, no random monster attacks, no Enforcers after Shirou's head, and definitely no vampires. But college seems to be just as worthy of a foe as Gilgamesh ever was…

Overview: There are many good stories that explore Shirou after the Grail War, usually under the pretense of a 6th war. But never have I seen one explore Shirou's college life.

Things to Remember:

Shirou is in college due to Rin's urging, Sakura's silent threatening, and everybody else like Fujimura telling him to get a proper job, as "Hero of Justice" is not something you can put on your resume.

Upon setting out for college, Shirou's freeloaders fall into panic. What they do, like desperately search for other options(hey! The old church is still open!) is up to you. They may also do crazy stunts to try and find somewhere else to live.

The withdrawal symptoms from not tasting Shirou's cooking have already begun. It's only a matter of time before they chase him down for more food.

Explore the clubs and teams Shirou! I'm pretty sure the track team needs a high jumper!

As to where the college is and who he attends it with(Shiki is also looking for a degree to get a job) is all up to you.

Okay, so I lied. There will be insanity of every kind. Just not in the ways you would think…

(Executor=Bazett=Freeloader=Food Withdrawal=Hunt down Shirou and get his cooking)

Yes, there will be elements of Hollow Artaxia. Just remember, the dates have been fudged to fit the story. It will be glorious.

**To understand the abyss, one must first delve to its depths. Sadly, it spit me out and ran away before I could, so I'm not perfectly clear on all the aspects of insanity just yet.**

**Ruby: That's what you have me and SoC for!**

**...Right. Anyways, Enjoy!**


	120. Shirou Emiya: Vigilante Organizer Ch

**Because I need to make side characters more important and awesome.**

Tentative Title: "Shirou Emiya: Vigilante Organizer"

Summary: Fuyuki City is a quiet place in a piece of Japan that avoids too much attention. Yet, when there are people like Yakuza around, nothing will ever be perfect…

Overview: Okay, so Raiga Fujimura(Taiga's grandpa) is a Yakuza boss. Shirou knows him well, and fixes stuff for the boys in the gang as well. But Shirou is an aspiring Hero. Why is this even possible?

Simple- he changed them. They aren't your run-of-the-mill Yakuza, they're vigilantes with purpose and a leader. Raiga is old, so he decides to pass on the title to the boy who did so much for them, who they all would accept with no complaints.

Things to Remember:

Originally, the focus of this story was how Shirou would have been able to live with Yakuza in his town. Then it spiralled into him being the boss, and eventually, a Katekyo Hitman Reborn crossover came into play, with how the Vongola used to be in the first generation: a group of vigilantes to protect their town.

The way he succeeds Raiga can be due to any number of circumstances or events. Obviously, he doesn't want to burden Taiga with something like this, so why not Shirou?

A great deal of semi-important OCs will be necessary to fill in the blank faces of the Fujimura group.

Connections to the underground will be important later in his life. After all, good info is power.

Dying Will Flames may be possible, but they are currently on hold as they are not the main focus of this fic.

Yakuza have to have at least one good antique sword with which to learn techniques from, right?

A system of patrolling vigilantes would go a long way to stop some of the idiocy Shinji does. Sure, they won't be able to stop Servants, but Shirou would have more eyes and ears, they could warn him more quickly, and they could take the attacked to safety.

Getting research and classified files should be a lot simpler with his subordinates doing the work like calling in favors and blackmailing. Connect the dots to explore his both his father's past and Fuyuki's past, and what do you find?

This will teach him from a younger age just how hard it is to be a true "Hero of Justice". After his experiences, he should at least learn how things are not simply black and white and how people's colors can change in the right light.

Obviously, sticking to just Fuyuki wouldn't suit Shirou. He's definitely going to make people to 'help' everywhere he can.

**Crack is best taken with awesomeness. Remember, option 3 always exists. If somebody offers you a blue or red pill, take them both and swallow with water.**


	121. A Lonely Child Challenge

**Because Illya needs more love.**

**SoC: And because her death was even more scarring this time around, inspiration for an improvement in life choices have been made.**

Tentative Title: "A Lonely Child"

Summary: When a lonely girl cries out for someone, only one clad in red answers.

Overview: Blinding Illya then letting her bleed out? I didn't think Gilgamesh could be any worse than from the 2010 version, but then again it looks like there are certain gemstone moments from the VN I've missed.

Here, Illya summons EMIYA. How that changes things, the world may never know.

Things to Remember:

Illya is ridiculously powerful in terms of prana capacity. As she is the one designated to be the Lesser Grail of the Einzbern, she is insanely powerful. Considering the boost she gives to Hercules and for how long, there is no doubt that she would quite easily be able to power EMIYA's reality marble for quite a bit of time. Spamming Noble Phantasms is now completely possible and allowed.

Berserker was summoned roughly 3 months before the Grail War proper if I have my timeline right, so that right there is 3 months for Illya and EMIYA to bond. During which time she could probably learn quite a bit from him.

Illya strikes me as a petulant child, but not exactly like Rin. I would definitely say that she would use a command seal to make her servant tell her his name, but primarily to know who he really is and make a strategy accordingly.

Time for your beatdown Gil~!

**SoC: I want this now. Because Illya should always be happy.**

**SoD: Too bad there is no true Illya route. Knowing Takeuchi, the movie for Heaven's Feel will probably have the True End, meaning Illya sacrifices herself.**

**SoC: I hate you. So, so much. **

**Ignore them, and please take a challenge. We need more good stories to add to .**


	122. To Rust, To Corrupt Challenge

**Here is your daily challenge, courtesy of The Wolf Paladin!**

Tentative Title: "To Rust, To Corrupt"

Summary: The Holy Sheath may have stood strong against the test of time, but the trials of evil were a different matter. Emiya Shirou, a boy saved from All the World's Evil, now lives with a corrupted sheathe.

Overview: When asked to change one major influence on the main character, you are giving me near free reign to make a new character.

Things to Remember:

Here, Avalon's healing properties and such are decreased, making the suicidal actions Shirou later takes not an option anymore.

The reassuring and peaceful aura Avalon exudes is muted, making the constant optimism of idiot Shirou no longer existent.

The corruption allows for Mordred to be summoned by Shirou, with the pairing being MordredXShirou as per The Wolf Paladin's rule.

He constantly has dreams of the fire haunt him, and Avalon's corruption makes things a bit worse.

The pain of making a faulty magical circuit will knock him out, causing Shirou to ask Kiritsugu what was wrong, spurring Kiri to be a proper teacher.

The corruption would make him less of a suicidal person who would do anything to be a hero, but it would lead him to be able to sense evil.

Mordred and Shirou's interactions should be along the lines of Mordred being able to get along with Shirou as he understands her fully due to both the dream cycle and Avalon.

Mordred will be able to go into spirit form to save energy as she is a proper Heroic Spirit. That also means that Mordred has a connection to the Holy Grail, allowing for data input from the Grail to do its magic and help sustain her existence.

You don't have to keep the servants canon. Having another Knight of the Round or someone related should be interesting…(note:scarring memories)

**And that is all for today. Enjoy this small piece as I prepare to stand against my mortal foe.**

**Homework.**


	123. Fate Reverse Challenge

**To increase our muse insanity, I have fed coffee to SoC. God help us all.**

**SoC: mWAHAAQWBAQHSDqwhdqhasiuAYHS DPo;'ashdpw fdw**

**Stop trying to summon the Lovecraft of the Muse of Insanity.**

**Ruby: Oh! Let me try! IaisbdjainfdinsdolanifgnosnONONAONGVsndoNONOAQNADJNSalbfiabnAIBFAFUibanSDFAISDBVCKAJnxciUSQBVIKnasduiAHSDNASDngfvifnDNCINSDCLKANSFVONISONCPVwriqhiouhiqewr**

…

Tentative Title: "Fate/Reverse"

Summary: The world tilts on its axis, as everything changes. Sadly, our protagonist is still basically the exact same person.

Overview: In which the entire Nasuverse is hit hard by Rule 63, otherwise known as the genderbend. Fact, Emiya Shiroko is the same as Emiya Shirou, except with a reverse harem instead.

Things to Remember:

The myths actually got Saber's gender right! Praise the lords! Course, quite a few other myths are now wrong.

Considering the size of the cast, I'm going to make a list for you all to realize just how insane this is.

-Kotomine Kirei: now female

-Gilgamesh: The Queen

-Rin Tohsaka: The School Prince

-Saber: The King Merlin Didn't Need to Troll too much

-Lancer: Whut.

-Archer: Pity goes to this CG, who doesn't understand anything. Also the only person who is still the same gender.

-Rider: Dominatrix Guy?

-Sakura Matou: Subdued guy that mastered the pitiful look

-Shinji Matou: Absolute bitch of a player.

-Caster: Has very bad memories of women

-Taiga Fujimura: Not much really changed.

-Illyasviel: Cute little Brother

-Emiya Shirou: Same damn main character.

As a general overview, Archer should be having several mental breakdowns from the insanity of the situation alone.

Personalities will also be slightly altered by the creation of this severe shift.

Remember, all of this is natural. This is an AU universe where everyone was born the opposite gender.

**Have fun taking this one out on a spin. You'll need some crazy insanity to actually pull this one off...**


	124. Behind the Scenes Challenge

**As you must all be aware by now, I have a large cast of muses who help me out. Be sure to thank them, especially the ones who send me their own ideas to post on this site, when they could all do similar story things like mine.**

**Ruby: With that out of the way, enjoy!**

Tentative Title: "Behind the Scenes"

Summary: The Fifth Holy Grail War… is now recruiting actors. What the anime and visual novel was in reality, an awesome live-action altered show.

Overview: Talking about the awesomeness that is Fate/Zero and Fate/Stay Night UBW 2014 as if it were casted by real people? Impossible.

Not to this crazy guy.

Things to Remember:

Actors can be good, but others were simply born for their role. Case in point, Shirou will probably be pretty similar in real life.

Off-screen relationships should be hilarious. As proven with the actors of Harry Potter, who you represent is not who you are. That said, Gilgamesh might go into a bit of a funk after having to kill Illya in such a horrible manner.

Getting the cast for Fate/Zero back together should be fun to watch. Especially all the joy scenes with Illya and Iri.

The special effects. Dear god, the Special Effects team must be like the gods of this production.

The M-rated scenes should be more than a bit embarrassing…

Certain facts and trivia should remain true to the tale. One such example would be Kirei's obsession with super spicy Mapo Tofu.

Be sure to add plenty of hilarious bloopers. This is going to need a lot of retries to get down right.

**Have fun exploring this idea. On a side note, more people have started taking up my challenges! Once more chapters are out, I'll notify everyone.**

**As always, PM me your ideas if you want them here and talk to meet about your plans if you want to pick up a challenge.**


	125. Fallen Heroes and Gods Challenge

**Through action, a man becomes a hero.**

**Through death, a hero becomes a legend.**

**Through time, a legend becomes myth.**

**And by learning from the myth, a man takes action.**

**-unknown**

Tentative Title: "Fallen Heroes and Gods"

Summary: You may have fallen, but you always rose again. That was what made you a hero.

Overview: A oneshot meant to honor Heracles. For even past death, he surpassed himself.

Things to Remember:

Heracles had plenty of achievements as a hero, but he also was brought low by the gods and his own human nature.

In death, Heracles ascended to godhood.

The new anime adaptation had Heracles break out of the chains of Enkidu, which are meant to hold those who are gods more tightly and make it impossible for them to escape. Not only that, but he also had a thirteenth life which let him make Gilgamesh panic.

In doing so, Gilgamesh himself remarks how Heracles went further even after his death.

You can do this from any point of view, but a third person view or perhaps Illya's memories would work best. Heracles was summoned by Illya 3 months before the Grail War proper, so they got to bond.

Make remarks on other routes, such as the Heaven's Feel route, where Heracles has strong enough memories of Illya to the point of being able to control himself in a Berserk state.

**We salute you, brave warrior.**


	126. Teacher and Student Challenge

**I remember an old challenge that reignited some creative thoughts…**

**Ruby: But you forgot who it was didn't you.**

… **I'm sorry.**

Tentative Title: "Teacher and Student"

Summary: A man tasked to live finds another who wishes for a chance at life. Who was he to deny that wish? And so, a red-haired boy followed the vassal home.

Overview: Yep, this is a challenge where Waver picks up Shirou Emiya from next to Kiritsugu's corpse.

Things to Remember:

Waver is an important character in terms of the background, as he is Rin and Luvia's sponsor in the Clocktower, a Master of the Fourth Holy Grail War, a well-renowned professor who trains magi to become very powerful, and has a lot of weight in the Mineralogy department.

Waver gains the title Lord El-Melloi II to repay the travesty that occurred in the Fourth Holy Grail War where Emiya Kiritsugu destroyed the Magic Crest of the El-Melloi. However, this is not that simple, as you do have to remember the sheer amount of politics that must be rampant in the Clocktower.

Waver and Shirou's relationship will be more akin to brothers who tease each other and Shirou is obviously going to be the one to win 60% of all arguments due to his superiority in the kitchen later on.

Waver loves games. Result- Shirou will become a gamer as well.

Once the El-Melloi Case Files are released, do please try to incorporate them into this story.

Obviously, Shirou will learn how to use magecraft properly from Waver. Turning your own nerves into circuits? What the hell Shirou!

A fun question would be if Waver could somehow detect Avalon inside Shirou, but I find that highly unlikely.

Shirou will still be plagued with his problem of over-specialization, but between proper training and Avalon, his circuits should still be healthy and powerful.

Zelretch has an interest in Waver, and by proxy, he has an interest in Shirou.

In sharing his memories of the Fourth Holy Grail War with Waver, Shirou should be able to check out some of the weapons from Gilgamesh's armory as well as some of the weapons from the other Heroic Spirits, like Diarmuid and his Gae Daerg.

-Continuing on this line of thought, he would obviously have a different view of Emiya Kiritsugu, having never gotten to know him properly. Saber he would recognize as a Heroic Spirit, but her being summoned twice would start ringing strange bells in his mind.

-Experiences with Iskandar should also improve his knowledge on just exactly what a Noble Phantasm is, and how terrifying they can be. Understanding of Reality Marbles should also be a part of the package.

-Gilgamesh. This guy should be enough to warn Shirou that something is terribly wrong, even if the Fuyuki Fire didn't ring any alarm bells.

Although Shirou's Tracing was already a completely terrifyingly broken power, with training from a proper Magus, Alteration should also come quite well. Translation: Breaking a Noble Phantasm for maximum efficiency while also adding a couple of reality bending effects from other weapons is now a thing.

Illya is now just another enemy master to Shirou. All she had was the knowledge that her father failed and betrayed the Einzbern.

"To be a hero" is most certainly not something this Shirou will follow, as Kiritsugu never explained his ideal to him. Waver's stronger will after the 4th War might have him understand 'Conquest' and such though…

Why is he in the Holy Grail War? That's up to you, but I would say something along the lines of "why not?" or "to conquer all!"

**Oh, this was a long one. Ideas just kept jumping at me like ninjas.**

**On another note, Deer-Shifter has taken up challenge #117, where EMIYA is sent to Camelot to lead the kingdom to glory. It has been posted with the title "Contractual Obligations" and contains a detailed explanation of how one ascends to the Throne of Heroes that I shall be using from now on.**

**I basically outlined 60% of a decent story. The ending and small parts are up to you. Just take it already.**


	127. Let the Flames Burn On Challenge

**Kyubey: More depressing stuff!**

**I hate you.**

Tentative Title: "Let the Flames Burn On"

Summary: With only the compelling force of one Command Seal, Saber resists her orders with all her might and succeeds in not destroying the Grail completely. What a shame.

Overview: Very dark idea with a higher chance of being a one-shot than an actual story due to how the war would probably end with a stronger Angra Mainyu released.

Things to Remember:

During the Fourth War, Kiritsugu was forced to use 2 Command Seals in order to win. This resulted in him only having one left when the crucial moment to destroy the Grail happened.

Saber's magic resistance would obviously allow her to resist one command seal with a lot of effort required.

Gilgamesh would allow this byplay to occur, as he would enjoy the final futile struggles of the actors of a grand tragedy.

Through resisting the command seal, Saber manages to harm the Grail as little as possible with her prana not fully supercharging Excaliblast.

The fallout of Angra Mainyu would most likely result in the entire destruction of Fuyuki(to escalate a little) or all of Japan(to escalate properly), or your own choice of destruction(for those who don't know what to decide on the escalation scale).

If this does become a full-length fic, realize that Saber will most likely be engulfed in the mud of the Grail and remain in the world as something Gaia accepts.

This is cruelty to Saber and Kiritsugu at it's finest. One has to suffer eternally from chasing after a tainted artifact that would have never granted her wish, while the other realises he is now responsible for the death of so many for no cause at all.

**I will reiterate. Kyubey is the muse I dislike the most. **

**Kyubey: But so many of them feed me...**


	128. Fragile Leash Challenge

**How to interfere with a tale? Change one of the mandatory background details. Continuity is now crying in a corner.**

Tentative Title: "Fragile Leash"

Summary: The Command Seals have now been reduced. Only one link is left in the chain binding two individuals to a wish…

Overview: The Grail and the admins mess about, and now everyone has One Command Seal. Whoopee!

Things to Remember:

This may take place during either the 4th or 5th war. Either choice will have huge consequences. As it is right now, I will be going on about the changes to the 4th Holy Grail War.

Gilgamesh will be next to impossible to control, as Tokiomi's end plan includes Archer killing himself to access the Greater Grail.

Berserker is even harder to deal with.

Now, getting another Command Seal is damn important. Caster is doomed.

Kotomine and his freaking broken hacks. Way too many goddamn Command Seals.

Kiritsugu will have to make a lot of hard choices. Saber can't easily go against her own will either…

Lancer will be able to fight with a bit more chivalry now, considering that El-Melloi really shouldn't waste his only chance of victory.

Rider is still best bro. Nothing changes that.

**I...missed a day. This must be repaid through the process of a DOUBLE-UPDATE!**


	129. Father and Daughter Challenge

**I'm pretty sure this idea has been done somewhere, but I wanted to post this to make sure people at least know about it, with baseline ideas and facts to go off of.**

Tentative Title: "Father and Daughter"

Summary: A little girl cries for her father. Years later, he is strong enough to answer.

Overview: Yep, this is Illya summons Kiritsugu.

Things to Remember:

The Einzbern have been feeding Illya quite a bit of anti-Kiritsugu propaganda and lies to twist her and make her hate.

Kiritsugu will have knowledge of the Grail, and knowledge is the greatest power.

Meeting Saber, Shirou, and perhaps Gilgamesh alongside Kotomine should be interesting.

-Saber denies the possibility that he could have reached the throne of Heroes, Shirou is confused but partially understands that his dad kind of got his wish, Kotomine would be full out cackling that a human of this era would ascend, and Gilgamesh might respect him just a bit, but still not care too much.

Kiritsugu was deadly in life. Even his lowest stat as a servant would make him 10 times that of a normal human, giving him far more options, especially regarding things like his speed and Time Alter, alongside his Thompson Contender as his Noble Phantasm.

Kiritsugu would be geared far closer to the Assassin class than anything else.

Life with Shirou did mellow him out, but having to deal with another Grail War would require him to be harder, as well as learn from his past mistakes.

The homunculi will not be simple bystanders, but rather key points of this tale to assist Illya in her victory. Kiritsugu is always efficient in using everything he has.

Obviously, Illya would recognize her father directly after the smoke clears. Doesn't mean she'll immediately accept him, but a bit of a while in the bitter cold should help with that.

Illya's bro-con habits will probably be a mix of "wut" and "hehe" to Kiri.

An alliance is now a lot more likely, as a towering and terrifying Berserker is not her playing card, but rather a hidden and even more terrifying monster hunts those of the moonlit world.

**Thank you friends… Zzzzz….**


	130. Rolling a Seven-Sided Die Challenge

**A challenge by The Wolf Paladin on my first ever challenge.**

Tentative Title: "Rolling a Seven-Sided Die"

Summary: All the servants for the 5th Holy Grail War have gathered, ready to fight for a chance for a wish. However, it seems that some are not in their right positions…

Overview: Servants from the Fifth War in different classes. Go wild.

Things to Remember:

Sasaki Kojiro-Saber. Because Tsubame Gaeshi wasn't already powerful enough.

Heracles-Archer. Everyone is so doomed. Even Gil.

EMIYA-Lancer. With so many weapons and such a bad luck-stat, EMIYA obviously qualifies for the Lancer class.

Arturia-Rider. As we know, she has a fairly high level in Riding while a Saber. If she pulls out an old bike from Shirou's garage as a rider though…

Medusa-Caster. Her Mystic Eyes and Blood Fort Andromeda are now positively terrifying.

Medea-Assassin. Everything just got Rule Breaked.

Cu Chulainn-Berserker. Now literally a mad dog.

There are other possibilities, such as EMIYA as Caster due to his Reality Marble, Arturia as Lancer due to Rhongomyniad, and so on.

The Masters are still the same, only the Servants have changed a bit. However, this also means that Caster does not have a workshop on Ryuudoji Temple, and barely summons and supports Saber with her lowered magic stats.

Of course, this does mean that Cu Chulainn will be easier to direct if Kirei uses enough energy.

**Brings back old memories…**

**SoD: Anyways, this lazy bum apologizes for his messed up update schedule. We'll be back on track once finals are over.**

**SoC: In the meantime, go out and take one of these challenges!**


	131. For Want of a Nail Challenge

**Looks like Deer-Shifter is helping us out too!**

Tentative Title: For Want of a Nail

Summary: It's easy to understand the butterfly effect if you see the wings flap. But what if all you get to see is recovery from the hurricane it caused?

Overview: EMIYA as Archer is summoned to the Fifth War. By Rin Tohsaka. Should be business as usual, right? Well, not quite. Subtle but obvious changes from his memories and records are becoming apparent, but with no cause he can pinpoint, as he continues watching. By the time Saber is summoned, Archer knows something critical has changed: events being referenced he cannot find, the city's different architecture, some people never in town, and newcomers that have apparently been here for years. But why the changes?

Overview: Some of you may be familiar with goldenteaset's Swapped Servant series on AO3, where two sets of servant-master pairs switch partners for the Fourth War - or, in the case of the current work in progress, A Forming Bond, Kariya as master is swapped with Sakura - and the results drastically shift the course and priorities of the war. Or perhaps you know 'From Fake Dreams,' where Kiritsugu began dreaming of the routes of canon and prepared a weapon for it. Or 'The World Without,' where the war goes on after Shirou dies in the first Bad End.

This challenge follows the same principle - but with a twist. The Master-Servant switch happens during the Fourth War, but this story takes place during the Fifth. What the swap of partnership was, and what the results were in the Fourth War, are not to be told to us outright. Like the original visual novel, readers should receive bits and pieces of the changes. Maybe Sakura is living back as a Tohsaka. Maybe Kirei isn't Rin's guardian. Maybe the Fuyuki fire went differently. Maybe Maiya survived. Maybe Shirou is aware of other Magi. Maybe our favorite serial killer summoned someone else with less tolerance for his hobbies and got eliminated without once showing his face. As Archer researches records and puts together the clues, so should we.

Things to remember:

1) Whatever partnership swap you wish to make, use the canon Servants of the Fourth War. And remember, changing one pair will change another. So if you have the Matou summon Saber, then Kiritsugu will summon Berserker. Don't use more than one swap. Optional: If your swap is from one of the three main families, you can switch in another member to be the Master as well - for example, Ilya instead of her father receives the command seals, or Rin in place of hers. Depending on when the command seals appeared for the Fourth, this offers room for many changes.

2) Different Masters, different Stats. If the Servant's Master is weaker than canon, then be sure to deal with the challenges and tactics changes that forces the Servant to make. Same if they're stronger. And personality and alignments also plays into the changes in relationship with the new Master.

3) The changed experiences in the Fourth War may well effect the summoned servants of the Fifth, as well as who receives the Command Seals this time. Perhaps Sakura is not a Master, or if she is, she does not summon Medusa. Or perhaps Bazett survives. Let Rin and Archer discover the changes over time.

4) Do eventually give us the answers, in story, for what happened in the Fourth, and what the changes caused. And feel free to throw us a few red herrings first.

5) Let us deduce what happens. Show, don't tell. EMIYA being the narrator is a good excuse for this: he's analytical and observant, and he'll note the differences. Explain how the changes have shifted EMIYA's priorities.

I know it's long and complicated, but I think it might be an interesting exercise. If you do want to explore what happened in the fourth war, write and publish your prequel after you write the fifth war. Enjoy if you take it up!

**And that's all for today. On a side note, we have a message from SoD.**

**SoD: **_**Fricking read all the stories spawned by my challenges, heathens.**_

**...What he said, less forcefully. They're all great works.**


	132. To be a Bro Challenge

**Even if it is not as one would expect, EMIYA ended up being an awesome bro. Let's ramp that up, shall we?**

Tentative Title: "To be a Bro"

Summary: Counter Guardian EMIYA is tired of failing to change anything. In his moment of lamentation, he remembers the strong wills of the women he fell in love with and decides to change his tactics…

Overview: EMIYA is now best bro. And a bit of a shipper.

Things to Remember:

EMIYA just got tired of not being able to succeed in the time paradox. Instead, he tries to change the mindset of his idiot past self through making his (eventual) girlfriends do it for him.

Tone down a bit on the snark. Or keep it in his head.

If you want to, this could actually be the original story or such, especially UBW. If you look at it from a different angle, EMIYA could be thinking things like "I'll go and join Caster's side so that I'm not hovering over their shoulders. Once they're alone, they should be able to release all of that built up tension on their own!'

A healthy bit of shipping is allowed. But it all depends on who EMIYA would think could influence Shirou best. Of course, more girls could mean more people to kick Shirou out of his idiot mentality…

Deal with other problems differently, such as going off and properly training Shirou in his specialized Magecraft. Go through a jaunt in UBW if he wants to as well. Anything to prepare the idiot.

**Let the shipping begin. Because EMIYA will not be satisfied until someone breaks through Shirou's hard head.**

**Also, for those of you wondering where to find stories inspired by my challenges, links to them can now be found on my profile page.**

**Have fun.**


	133. Casualties of War Challenge

**Kyubey: How many people die when a mecha fights in a city?**

**SoC: A lot?**

**Kyubey: In some cases none. **_**Because they're all dead already.**_

Tentative Title: "Casualties of War"

Summary: The Holy Grail War is a ritual meant only for Masters and Servants all others who see it must be eliminated to keep the secret of magic.

Overview: Very dark here. I can't see my hands anymore. The rain is blinding me, oh depressing gloom cloud.

Things to Remember:

This will be a one-shot.

Generally please use side characters who don't know about magic, try not to utilize any OC's as they would blunt the impact and emotion.

Everyone who learns about the existence of the Holy Grail War is to be erased. They can be memory modified or simply killed outright.

My plans for this challenge are this. Snippets will be revealed, focusing on a certain side character, as they go through their day, until a simple different decision they make alters their life and perhaps possibly ends it.

Ex: Taiga Fujimura came to Shirou's home the night Shirou died in the beginning, before both Lancer and Saber's arrival. As such, Lancer must murder her.

Or, Issei digs a bit too deep and finds out what he shouldn't have about Caster in his own home and has his memories changed.

Things like that. To clarify, here are some things where this could apply.

-Residents of Ryuudoji Temple

-Taiga Fujimura if she runs into Shirou at a bad time

-Ayako Mitsuzuri on her walk home

-investigating detectives

and such.

Take this stuff to heart, you will be wanting to display just how dark the HGW can get when the wrong people mess with it.

The route will be your choice, maybe Heaven's Feel will end up with the most body count. Your choice.

**It appears that the dark shit is now overflowing. I will be going on a bit of a Kyubey killing day, so wait a little.**


	134. Neo Carnival Phantasm! Challenge

**More crack, to make up for yesterday's bullshit grimmderpness.**

Tentative Title: "Neo Carnival Phantasm"

Summary: Ahnenerbe has opened its doors once more, and the doors are now open to more customers! Open to the crack, a new Carnival has descended!

Overview: So yeah. I needed the crack, I got the crack. It was absolutely worth it.

Things to Remember:

This is Neo Carnival Phantasm, so be sure to include the other things that have popped up, such as Prisma Illya and the new UBW adaptation. Most importantly, don't forget to give Fate/Zero characters their fair share of screen time too!

Try some of the other things such as the tournament and race with the Fate/Zero characters.

The Prisma Illya Kiritsugu should have a running gag about having no face at all.

The adventures of Phantasmoon, Kaleid Ruby, Prisma Illya, and their helpers are now coming to theaters near you!

Incorporation of other fanfictions is allowed so long as you have permission from the author first.

The conclusion of Shirou and Shiki's attempts to make everyone happy. Kiritsugu has Maiya and Iri to deal with, so he's a bit busy.

Irisviel comes back and takes over the dojo. Now, the title is Einzbern Help Dojo, with the helpers Taiga and Illyasviel!

The daily life of Shirou with his family should be interesting. Especially the inclusion of the maids with actual Magus Shirou.

While the Lancer class stands no chance of survival, there will be absolutely no chance of Zero Caster living either. True Assassin is also just as much of a cannon fodder thing.

Zero Caster and Ryuunosuke both deal with some of the other Carnival Phantasm gags a bit differently. For example, Ryuunosuke would look at the knife in the Angra Mainyu help section and just think it's plain and boring(then again, they never did an Angra Mainyu section with Shiki...).

Of course, other franchises like Extra, Apocrypha, Prototype and the upcoming Grand Order can and should be incorporated, allowing for a hero mix and match. Ex: Zero Caster and Jeanne, ProtoSaber and FateSaber.

If you can, try to write out the abandoned script of Rider and Waver finding the female Assassin version and take her in without fully knowing who she is, but she slowly regains her memories until a crossroads is met. But with additional crack elements.

Tohsaka Tokiomi depiction: rich guy who is always half-drunk, with the amount of wine he sips.

Kotomine Kirei of Zero and Kotomine Kirei of Stay Night.

Try out as many crack ideas and crossovers as you like. That's what the Carnival is for!

**I hope you all have enough going through your minds from this, because I'm beat. Have fun, send PM's on challenges, and pick some up on your way out.**

**Won't you adopt one of these challenges?*Kitten face***

**Anyways, thanks for reading.**


	135. Eternal Damnation Challenge

**This challenge was made by my helper, The Wolf Paladin. Same rules as always apply.**

Tentative Title: "Eternal Damnation"

Summary: Angra Mainyu was furious. It had been so close to manifesting, only to be stopped by a human, empty and devoid of anything but a small wish even he himself did not think…

Overview: Kiritsugu unwillingly wishes to undo the fire which transport him back at the beginning of the war but with a curse.

Things to Remember:

The curse works similarly as after the 4th war which weakens him.

There is however a twist to this curse : it only activates whenever Kiritsugu tries to change the past and even if he makes it through the war it sends him back to the beginning (it is a curse of eternal damnation powered by the Grail so it should be possible).

Kiritsugu knows what is going to happen but the curse will limit his movements.

Irisviel, Saber and Maiya might notice that something is wrong with him and might cause even more changes.

This is in essence a long-term loop, in which Kiritsugu will be attempting everything to fix the problems and reach a happy ending.

Of course, he does have a cheat item quite close to him…(fricking Avalon)

It will take at least one death for Kiritsugu to realize this is a loop because

a)unlike in some other stories where a character has to loop, Kiritsugu is quite smart and quick on his feet, with the added knowledge that the Grail could potentially do something like this.

b)this loop will take a while as Kiritsugu is probably not going to be that easy to kill.

He may try for many different options, such as allying with Kariya or Waver, but it won't be easy to get a happy end.

Once Kiritsugu starts being able to realize that he is looping, he should be able to use that to his knowledge and gain info on all of the other Masters and Servants in multitudes of different ways, as information is power.

**Here ya go. You know what belongs here.**


	136. A Wand, A Sword, A Legend Challenge

**Gashadokuro Amanojaku has given me a challenge to share with you all. **

**Seriously man, why is your name so long?**

Tentative Title: "A Wand, A Sword, A Legend"

Summary: A boy of raven hair and emerald eyes awakens to the moonlit world, unaware of the fate handed to him from birth. A.K.A., let's see Harry Potter survive with Nasuverse mechanics involved.

Overview: GA really wants not just a fusion of characters with the Nasuverse and Harry Potter, but mechanics and baseline info for Nasuverse applied to Harry Potter in order for it to make a bit more sense.

Things to Remember:

Harry comes from a long line of magi. Thus, he has a higher standing and will eventually be given his magic crest.

-Following this, "purebloods" now have an actual legitimate reason to discriminate(see Lord El-Melloi), but still comes with the problems of genetic inbreeding too much.

Voldemort is a Dead Apostle Ancestor who only went after Harry because of the Rose Prophecy which told of his real demise (only came a bit early) and him trying to prove it wrong

Hogwarts is actually the Clock Tower's sister organization, kind of like an intermediary school before the actual college begins.

Everybody has different magecraft thanks to determined by Origin, Element and the fact that magi don't like to tell the secrets of their thaumaturgy.

-However, the theory and other basic spells will be taught due to them being important and relevant

People's behavior is closely related to their Origin.

First generation-magi like Hermione might have a bit difficulties finding powerful magecraft in books and have to create their own.

A lot of people are trying to reach the Root, as that is the penultimate goal of most magi.

All the politics.

-Dumbledore's numerous titles mean something. In a world of magi, you don't just stay on top by being an altruistic, kind old grandfather.

It is unlikely for Harry to survive without the help of Alaya; either she empowered him because she wants him to be her Agent on earth or his mother made a deal to become a Counter Guardian in exchange for Harry's rescue; if they used some thaumaturgy it has to be really powerful one.

-Harry is no Horcrux, as splitting your soul is extremely risky in terms of Nasuverse magic. In addition, Voldemort is a Dead Apostle Ancestor, so making Horcruxes may have simply been his backup plan and reason he was inducted into the group.

On the matter of Horcruxes, Nasuverse rituals are pretty damn strict, so a ritual for Horcruxes would undoubtedly be more than just killing someone "innocent". Otherwise, shouldn't Voldemort have a ton more Horcruxes?

Zelretch definitely knows who Harry is and his relationship with Voldemort so frequent visits are not impossible (but I prefer him not taking Harry as an apprentice).

The time frame can be altered so that he can meet other characters from the Fate series but if he were to participate in a Holy Grail War it would be on purpose (and I would prefer it not to be the Fuyuki Holy Grail War and would rather have him in a complete different one or together with in the one he went to in Apocrypha).

Interactions from the characters of the Tsukihime side may be inevitable or an option, that is up to you. Remember, Voldemort here is an Ancestor, so there will definitely be an important vampire element.

**Here's your delayed challenge. I hope you like it, and I hope your brain keeps bleeding from the different headcanons and inspirations I throw at it.**


	137. A New Toy Challenge

**SoC: You've outdone yourself on realism in-story and yet still destroying canon.**

**Heh.**

Tentative Title: "A New Toy"

Summary: Kiritsugu betrayed the Einzbern, snatching away their chance at the ultimate wish. To repay his actions, they break him by destroying the only thing left to his solemn life…

Overview: Kiri goes to try to rescue Illya, Einzbern track him back, kidnap Shirou, and Kiritsugu breaks down.

Things to Remember:

The title comes from the idea that Shirou will be gifted to Illya as a "toy", warned to be careful because he is a fragile human. Cue Shirou proclaiming his name, sparking emotion in Illya(remember, Kiri hasn't been gone for too long just yet), and causing quite a bit of a stir.

Kiritsugu's breakdown will be temporary. After that, well, let's just say that a desperate Magus Killer is the last person you want on your tail. He's going to use every scrap of favor and blackmail available to get back his children, and quite likely die succeeding, because The Magus Killer does not simply try. He gets things done.

_[No, it did not matter that he had lost everything. It did not matter that he was dying. What mattered was that he had to take Shirou and Illya back._

_He may have given up on being a Hero of Justice, he may have forsaken the title of the Magus Killer, but he would be damned before his actions forced him to sacrifice anyone else close to him.]_

This Shirou has been taken away from Kiri young, so the dreams of "being a hero" and Kiri's zen wisdom have not yet been passed down to him. Translation: Hero of Justice is not a thing, misguided Shirou still wants to know how not to be empty, ends up playing along with Illya.

You can decide what to do on the matter of Avalon inside of Shirou.

Sella and Leysritt were made around 2 years before the HGW, so no incorporating them specifically until later. That isn't to say that the Einzbern can't make other maids, however.

Checking Shirou's magical circuits will intrigue the Einzbern, as the number and quality of his circuits for what they assume is a first generation Magus(fire killed everything). Also, his Origin and Element will be quite a mystery for them as well.

_["Hmm?" Acht mused. "Now this is strange. The protection of the fae kept you alive, and in doing so...changed you? No longer human, closer to steel and iron...Interesting. What an intersting child you are."]_

Bro-con mode is now perma-active.

Of course, Illya would probably make Shirou be more humanlike, not just an empty doll. Because that would be no fun.

**Take this idea as far as you wish. It will fly free like a bird and drop poop on canon as well.**

**Criticism and such on my new italics/bracketed snippets would be well received. Keep or go?**

**Enjoy PMs to create new brainchilds. Because I have an army.**


	138. A Twisted Sonata Challenge

**I have been struggling to catch up with the UBW anime due to school constraints. FInals are killing me. Nevertheless, I managed to get up to *sob* Illya's death.**

**SoC: It's not real, it's not real, it's not real…**

**SoD: Come on you two, Carnival Phantasm exists. Besides, you still haven't finished Prisma Illya 2wei either.**

Tentative Title: "A Twisted Sonata"

Summary: The song of war is played for the fifth time, yet here, a terrible melody is brought forth once more…

Overview: Watched Caster's backstory. God damn, this scriptwriter has added so much to my brain, starting all the way from Illya's fight with Rin to the future.

This tale is basically "Zero Caster goes to the hands of the Magi who originally summons Medea." Because their human sacrifice shtick really stands out to me.

Things to Remember:

Zero Caster needs sacrifices to make his Horrors, luckily Atram Galiast(name taken from the wiki) has plenty ready for him!

Atram doesn't seem too much of a person who would care about killing others, from what we've seen of his workshop. Then again, the atrocities of ZCaster might make him lose his snack, but quickly look the other way, all for magic.

Atram doesn't care enough to take the children of Fuyuki getting them from elsewhere, but ZCaster will obviously look for little children wherever he can.

ZCaster gets all the masters who are playas. Ryuunosuke was stated to be confident and exotic(his leopard shit), and Atram is first introduced looking like he was someone trying to be cast in the role of Raiser Phenex, but got rejected due to skin color.

ZCaster having to deal with the entire "Joan of Arc" stuff with Saber(seeing her twice) and Saber recognizing him. Remember, this ZCaster doesn't have memories of the 4th HGW, he is just a copy of the original heroic spirit.

Shirou decides it's time to step up and take action, become the Hero of Justice he said he would be!

Those sewers look well abandoned...course, the Master may not agree to them.

Archer is mighty confused. What the hell is going on here? Rin is also a lot more active than Tokiomi's fricking turtling, so obviously she's going to go and get rid of this monster herself.

-Of course, a run-in with the horrors may bring up older memories she tried to suppress(Matou Kariya, how the Matou magecraft could be affecting Sakura and such).

Gilgamesh seems to remember the slime that dirtied two of his treasures. Kirei is just laughing at how an old Player from the last war is back again alongside Saber.

Kuzuki not being Caster Enhanced means even if you choose the UBWish route, Rider won't just die so easily since there is no Kuzuki there in the first place to kill her. Shinji still sucks though.

Nobody's going to get out of this without a Gen Urobuchi death or two…

**Kyubey: Yay!**

**SoD: NO.**

**NO.**

**Yep, here we go. I noticed that no one commented on the bracketed snips, do you not care for them?**

**Also, to you reviewers, please get a damn account so I can respond to your questions via PM. **

**IF ANY OF YOU GUYS WANT THESE CHALLENGES WRITTEN, YOU CAN TAKE THEM UP WITH ME THROUGH A PM OR RECOMMEND THIS STORY TO GOOD WRITERS YOU KNOW WELL. **

**Thank you.**


	139. A Tiger Hunts Once More Challenge

**I checked out some of the FZ CD translations, and I nearly died laughing.**

**SoC: Just about anything that is non-canon and a spinoff of Fate is hilarious. Carnival Phantasm being the prime example.**

**Ruby: And me!**

**You, Kind of.**

**Also, yes! Number of Reviews match Number of Chapters!**

Tentative Title: "A Tiger Hunts Once More"

Summary: Fujimura Taiga has started to notice strange things going around Fuyuki city. As a teacher, it's her duty to protect her students and keep her little cook brother figure safe!

Overview: I have the link to the Fate Zero Drama CD translations on my profile. Check out the third one for the full story on the tale that spawned this being.

Things to Remember:

The reason why I chose to do this? Simple, look at this bit taken straight from the Nasuverse Wiki.

Taiga Fujimura [Person's name]

The secret heroine of Fate/Zero. One fateful winter day, a cask of extremely high-quality wine was stolen from the liquor store run by the family of one of her classmates. In response, she took up her Tora-Shinai and gallantly dashed out into the nighttime Fuyuki, where bizarre murderers and urban guerrillas ran rampant. Despite the danger, she actually accomplished quite a lot, with her list of heroic deeds ranging from catching an underwear thief to saving a lost puppy. And due to the butterfly effect, her furious charge through town also prevented a devastating earthquake, enshrined a sea god, and even caused a huge asteroid on a collision course with Fuyuki to vanish without a trace. But though she averted disaster after disaster at a frightening pace, sadly, this epic saga can only be deciphered by reading between the lines with spiritual vision.

I put that all in without changing anything. If Taiga could save the world in a scenario of Fate/Zero going on, I'm pretty sure world peace or something could be possible in Fate/Stay Night.

Remember, the reason she gets set off on a hunt is because she finds Mitsuzuri in the hospital and decides to hunt down the person making the streets of Fuyuki unsafe.

Bonus parts can include:

-Trying to change Shinji to make him a proper human being

-Helping out Sakura

-Being very suspicious of Shirou after his cooking levels drop a bit from his injuries.

-Meeting Illya out at night when she is alone(or meeting her from stalking Shirou's going out trips where he has a 'date' with Illya)

-Meeting Lancer out on the streets

-Meeting Kirei in his favorite Chinese Restaurant

and more.

**SoC: Carnival Phantasm and the drama CDs really work to keep your spirits up, don't they?**

**Yeah, with finals on me, I need all the positives I can get. Help that by taking up a challenge!**


	140. Turning of Seasons Challenge

**So, realizing this takes place in Japan(durr) and correlating that to a Japanese school system changes quite a few thoughts in my mind and gets creative fears moving.**

Tentative Title: "Turning of Seasons"

Summary: The Grail has decided to wait, and so the seasons turn, and the everyday lives continue…

Overview: This time, the Grail War takes place in late summer to fall. The changes? Listed below.

Things to Remember:

The Japanese school system is quite different from mine(uncultured U.S. swine). It has three terms, the first one beginning in April and ending in July for the summer break, then September to December, and finally January to March.

This story will be taking place in September, which changes quite a few small details but all important consequences.

First, Shirou will be a third year. The reason as to why this fact is important is because it means it's Shirou's second term in his last year of Homuhara Gakuen. Translation: Shirou's about to finish school and now Sakura is getting _desperate_(never noticed by her sempai)_._

Second, September has relatively longer daylight hours than January, which is when the HGW starts in canon. This means that since the war doesn't legally start until night has fallen, Shirou may not get caught watching Archer and Lancer's duel. Other nighttime events are now pushed back in timing and such.

-This alone could be it's own story.

Third, new year, new classes. Shirou, Rin, and Issei will all be in the same class. Meaning, Rin will actually know Shirou a little better and perhaps even find out his secret…

**You have your reasons. Take them and run wild with the tale you shall build.**

**Also, calling for more RPers to join ShadowSter's RP forum, "Fate:Stay Night RP" because we are very low on players. We even have free, pre-made characters!**

**SoD: Ahem. Enough shameless self-advertisement, PM us if you've sent recs to us anywhere and please keep reading our stuff.**


	141. Outed Challenge

**SoC: Been reading much Worm lately?**

**Yep, gave me 40% of the inspiration for this.**

Tentative Title: "Outed"

Summary: Shirou isn't exactly the best person at keeping secrets. How in the world did he manage to keep his magic under wraps for so long?

Overview: Basically, Rin finds out Shirou is a magus quite a bit earlier than in canon.

Things to Remember:

There are many ways Rin could find out, but I think this is definitely possible.

_["Sorry Issei, but could you step outside for a moment?" Shirou asked awkwardly._

_Issei smiled back reassuringly to Shirou. "It's alright Emiya, secrets of the trade and all. I get it." Issei stepped out of the classroom, only to stiffen up immediately after he closed the door."]_

Of course, making your own idea isn't that bad either.

_['Tohsaka,' Issei thought. "Wonder what that witch is doing here." Even though Issei was not a particularly petty person, there was just something about Tohsaka Rin that made the hairs on the back of his neck go up, to be prepared in case of something._

_Rin casually walked down the hallway, intent on going home, when she felt the pressure of Issei's glare on her. Turning, she saw a (sadly) normal sight; A fiercely wild Issei ready to chase her off at a moment's notice. At times like these, she had to wonder about her persona as a "school idol" if he could look past it, only to realize he was just about the only one who could._

"_Is there something wrong, Ryuudo-san?" Rin inquired, keeping her "school idol" persona up._

"_No, nothing. Please leave Tohsaka-san, as you have no clubs to stick around for." Issei replied frigidly._

_Rin gave that one to him, she did have no reason to dally around anymore, she did have to get home after all. _

_That is, until a weak sensation of magecraft managed to reach her.]_

Obviously, ignoring the Second Owner and being found out is going to lead to a bit of a tongue-lashing from Rin. The Grail War was different, there they were in the middle of a tenuous alliance, with Shirou having the advantage over Rin in the beginning, having a healthy Saber while Rin had a wounded Archer.

_[Quickly turning her head, Rin looked at the room Issei was standing in front of. That was the place where the prana she had sensed came from. With a hurried smile, she asked Issei "May I enter that room? It seems as though you are hiding something, with your hand so firmly gripped on the door handle and all."_

_Jumping away from the door handle as if it was burning him, Issei scrambled to put up a counter to Rin. "This is the student council room. You have no business in here, leave."_

_Cursing her own lack of subtlety, Rin was about to slowly give up on this little discrepancy and research later until the door suddenly opened, surprising the two tensed students._

"_Oi, Issei. You've got a dead AC there, better just to get rid of it and buy a new one. Huh, who's this?" Emiya Shirou called out._

_From that point on, everything Rin knew about magic(and Emiya Shirou) was shattered.]_

Obviously, Shirou's blunt naivety on the matters of Magi will lead Rin to be unable to do anything but help him. Poor fool.

Things such as

-Inviting her to his workshop(It's just my old man's shed)

-Making magic circuits every time he tries to use magecraft(Are you trying to kill yourself!)

-Breaking every stereotype of what a magus is(What...I don't even...blurghh?)

Going over Shirou's dad's old notes and journals, Rin may find things on the 4th HGW…

The situation with Kirei must be handled delicately.

**Enjoy this all-nighter. Boom.**

**Take care, send PMs, and don't trip on your way out.**


	142. Legend Redux Challenge

**SoC: You so want to do this yourself, don't you?**

**Don't ask obvious questions that have clear answers.**

Tentative Title: "Legend Redux"

Summary: Homuhara Gakuen decides to hold a play on a legend of heroes, tragedy, and perhaps even happiness. Needless to say, Emiya Shirou wants in.

Overview: Basically, the crew of Homuhara will be re-enacting plays of certain myths and legends. Original Scripts are also allowed.

Things to Remember:

Okay, the time schedule for this is most likely going to be pre-canon, starting up quite early in the first year of Shirou's time at Homuhara.

The biggest one they will probably do would be the tale of King Arthur and his knights, but there should also be other ideas on the table.

_["Hmm, Heracles Twelve Labors, Medea the Witch, Perseus and the Gorgons, all Greek. Definitely not what we're aiming for with how much the Greek love their tragedies and over 18 stuff." Issei mused as he looked over some of the scripts the drama club president had handed him. Shuffling through some more pages, there were quite a few that caught his eye. _

"'_The Duel of Musashi Miyamoto and Sasaki Kojiro'? How would you even turn that into a full play? Huh? 'The Eternal Soldier, a man who wanders the world with far too much blood on his hands, wishing for peace but never seeing it.'?" Looking closer into the script, Issei checked the name of the scriptwriter and shook his head. "Yukika Saegusa? Wasn't she the manager and mascot of the track team? Guess it really is the quiet ones you watch for with how she seems like the next coming of Gen Urobuchi…"_

"_Let's see, the legend of King Gilgamesh of Uruk, shot down for the same reason as the Greeks. Is there nothing school allowable here?" Issei moaned. Sighing, Issei shoved the papers to the side until he saw a few more hidden under the pile of scripts he wouldn't be able to permit. _

"_The Tales of King Arthur and His Knights? And another original one, The War for a Wish? Huh, looks like they could actually work."]_

For the King Arthur tale, there are already some character ideas you could use.

-Rin:Morgana

-Shirou: Almost any Knight of the Round Table(or Lancelot)

-Sakura:any damsel in distress(or Guinevere)

-Shinji: Sir Kay or Merlin

-Issei: Perhaps King Arthur

-Fujimura: A deadly TIGER Dragon

And that's all I have for now.

Shirou would be the one to hand in The War for a Wish, based off of his Father's journals, catching the suspicion of Rin quite well…

Since this will be pre-canon, forewarned is forearmed.

**Enjoy this little challenge that has been sitting around for far too long.**


	143. Two Options are Easily Seen Challenge

**Wanted a more serious one. Thanks, SoD.**

**SoD: You're welcome. As strange as it may seem inspiration flows better when procrastinating for finals.**

Tentative Title: "Two Options Are Easily Seen"

Summary: But we can always make a third. Emiya Kiritsugu finds two young children in the blazing inferno, and is once more forced to choose.

Overview: When someone says there is only one option, they lie, for all humans have choices they are allowed to make. Take the following hypothetical scenario for example.

A man holds a woman at gunpoint. You stand hidden in the dark, unaware of what to do.

Some people could say the only option would be to stop the man, save the woman. They would be lying, for you could also walk away.

Others say that those are the only two options, making it not much of a choice at all. Not true, for only you decide that, and besides, there are far more options that could be done. You could wait and see the outcome, you could grab the attention of the man and try talking to him, or you could even attack the woman. Nothing is not an option, there are only options that you either cannot see, or options you cannot embrace fully. In a hypothetical situation, please don't bombard me on things like preparedness or such.

Lesson? Always keep an open mind. Not everything has to follow a beaten path…

Things to Remember:

Here, there are two children. One of them is Shirou. The other can be his sister, or another character of your choice(Sakura, Rin, OC, doesn't matter). Both struggled on their own, both tried to survive, found that both tried to live and either kept walking forward, side-by-side, or actively tried to help each other.

How Kiritsugu saves anybody is up to you. But look at the summary and overview. I highly doubt he won't try to save both of them, no matter what.

The whole idea of this story will be "If you can't see a different option, you just aren't looking hard enough." Because Kiritsugu sending off that zen knowledge rather than "to save one, you sacrifice another" after managing to save two from death.

**Hey guys, another daily chapter. Small note, I may go back and edit random chapters from time to time. **

**Have fun and be happy you all.**


	144. Purge of the Soul Challenge

**The Wolf Paladin should start his own challenge story, he throws so many my way. Including this.**

Tentative Title: "Purge of the Soul"

Summary: Shirou Emiya summons a white-haired Shirou clad in red. Wait, he's not EMIYA? Then who is he?

Overview: Shirou summons Shirou Kotomine from Fate/Apocrypha. Boom.

Things to Remember:

Real name is Shirou Tokisada Amakusa, Ruler class.

He was caught up in saving people and didn't focus on the big picture, ending in a scene from hell. His last moment before decapitation was this prayer:

"So, God. Give me another chance. Next time, I won't lose sight of the bigger picture. I will eliminate all obstacles, enemies and hardships in my way. Next time, I will obtain all the good in the world. A world where everyone is happy, everyone is good, and everyone is perfect. I will exterminate all evil and create a new, pure world."

—Shirou Tokisada Amakusa's last prayer

See the line, "I will exterminate all evil"? Yeah. Angra Mainyu has an active opponent.

As stated before, Tokisada wants everyone to be happy and to save them from evil like Shirou however he is ruthless and his tactics are as bad as Kirei's (in Apocrypha he tricked every Master on his team except for Mordred's master to give him their command seals making him the Master of almost all the Red faction and he pulled off a Gilgamesh move by staying hidden after his war), and he knows that rushing recklessly can cost lots of problems so he will clash with Shirou.

There are parallels between Tokisada and EMIYA as they looked similar, are ruthless, both died by public execution and have a link to Counter Force.

-However they are also different in many ways : EMIYA became Alaya's dog while Tokisada's exploits grant him the Ruler class which links him to the grail and therefore to Gaia, they also had different mindsets during their lives, with EMIYA who wanted to save the many while Tokisada favored his comrades, and lastly Tokisada is considered to be a true hero (he existed for real and he was praised) while EMIYA was seen as a fake hero (his tale is fictional and he was hated and betrayed).

Tokisada will have lowered stats due to Shirou's magic problems, but he is quite broken in terms of skills.

-True Name Discernment: Exactly what it says on the tin. Due to his Ruler class, he has this skill, but it requires his luck stat(B) to overcome other servants who have hiding abilities to see their name.

-Magic Resistance rank A, but doesn't deal well with sacraments of the church.

-Revelation: Skill similar to instinct, but also deals with situations outside of battle, for all matters related to achieving a goal.

-Charisma rank C- : Can't run a nation, but can work very well and lead like-minded individuals. Exactly like Shirou.

-And more that are all horribly broken.

**SoD: You just made a nightmare player step onto the board.**

**Well, his goal is to make humanity safe from all evils, so at least he's on the good guys side. Doesn't mean he can exactly do stuff like one-shot Gil, but he's still powerful in his own ways.**

**Read, Review, pick up a challenge.**


	145. Fear the Anything Mage Challenge

**SoD: Fear the Time Mage.**

**SoC: No, it's Fear the Summoner who gets out a freaking Megaflare at your face.**

**You two are all wrong. The actual answer is Fear the White Mage, as they can buff, debuff, and decline to heal you.**

Tentative Title: "Fear the [Anything] Mage"

Summary: Rin Tohsaka is an Average one. How average? Plenty.

Overview: Came to my mind after seeing Rin's red shirt and thinking about Red Mages, the all-around class. But a bit more buffed, making them what I planned for Rin.

Things to Remember:

Rin is able to use all of the Final Fantasy magics, given time. GIVEN. TIME. There are limitations, but yeah, it's still broken.

For the Summoner class, this will apply mainly in the context in the Holy Grail War. As such, she gets EMIYA as a Saber, screwing around with the entire system.

Lots of spells will unconsciously be locked to herself, such as Comet because let's face it, when she owns the land, does she really want that much collateral damage?

White Magic. Terrifying, horrifying white magic. In all honesty, is a fireball really all that scary compared to being unable to defend against a damn Servant that has been increased in magic attack, physical attack and sped up while you move like a turtle?

All other vague, series specific spells are also available.

The branches of magic such as Arcane Magick and Ninjutsu are for later.

**I love the game "make someone other than the protag even more utterly broken."**

**SoD: I swear, you and Ruby sometimes…**

**SoC: Don't forget me!**

**So please leave a review and PM me if you're interested or want to leave an idea.**


	146. The Best Offense Challenge

**SoC:Wow. You really are weird.**

***Sob* How? How could I have inspiration during the SAT II? What is wrong with my hardwired brain for Nasuverse?**

Tentative Title: "The Best Offense"

Summary: Is not always an iron defence. Or, in which Kotomine Risei makes the plan.

Overview: Well, once more reviewing old reviews led me to some conversations with NoNameAvailableBias, who pointed out the sheer idiocy of Tokiomi's tendency to turtle.

Let's fix that.

Things to Remember:

Risei has to convince Tokiomi gently that his idea is the way to go and that overwhelming force is 'graceful'.

That Assassin self-suicide plan was seen through by just about every single enemy party that happened to care. Try again.

Gilgamesh wants to fight. He shoots off some weapons. Tokiomi angers him and forces him to come back, giving plenty of time to plot his revenge. Try again.

Alternatively for a funnier idea, the reason Tokiomi makes so many bad judgement calls is because he's constantly half drunk. Do you know how many times he can be found with a wine glass in his hand when we see him through the entire show? Over half of his entire appearances.

-Thus, Risei confiscates his wine and forces him to think while sober.

Seriously Tokiomi? Caster's down there, and you think Ea is the _only _option? What man? Gate of Babylon must have plenty of other monster-slaying property weapons, along with so many other things that are ridiculously heavy in conceptual power.

**Go away for a little, inspiration. I need to work on my finals.**

**Kyubey: Have fun trying to keep us away.**

**ARRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!**


	147. The Early Bird Challenge

**Going over old reviews is a good way to dig up some challenges that I've forgotten.**

**SoC: Don't neglect them! That's mean! Say thanks to FanFicReader712012! His Prinny is awesome!**

**SoD: Wrong website.**

Tentative Title: "The Early Bird"

Summary: Arrives before the worm, awaiting his presence. Shirou and Rin make it to the Einzbern Castle before Shinji, and boy do things change…

Overview: Simple idea, believable premise, and massive ripple effect. Just the kind of thing I love!

Things to Remember:

The party suggested by Sella must happen in some way or another. I don't care if you spend several paragraphs, half the chapter or even a full chapter, just make sure it is acknowledged and occurs.

A firm alliance definitely has potential.

How to survive Gilgamesh's assholery:

-start running

-keep running

-get all masters to a safe location

-Command Seal Berserker on Gilgamesh("Get behind him!" and "Hit him" generally work very well)

-Go outside, pair up with Lancer. You now have a nightmare squad, ready to annihilate.

Although, Lancer may be a bit unbelievable, as Kirei is his master and may not decide to toss his lot with them as he does need Gilgamesh to get the Lesser Grail's container.

Whether or not the maid Homunculi survive is your prerogative. Storytelling mood and decisions of the author.

Illya's not a bad combat mage. She pretty much beat down Rin in magic, considering all of the circuit surgery she's gone through and such. Shinji will be a piece of cake. Now, it's just a matter of wondering how to brutally humiliate him...

Depending on what you prefer, a true happy end just may be reachable!

**That's all for now.**

**Have fun and stay happy!**


	148. You've Just Been Command Sealed!

**So, got a bit of an idea following up my previous challenge.**

Tentative Title: "You've Just Been Command Sealed!"

Summary: Short clips of scenes where Command Seals could have changed the entire story.

Overview: Exactly what the summary says.

Things to Remember:

This spans over the Fourth and Fifth HGW.

Even command seals that may be worded a bit more differently obviously could have made a huge difference.

Ex: Kiritsugu "By the order of this command seal, I order you to destroy that corrupted Monkey's Paw, Saber."

There are crucial moments in which simple command seals such as "Get back!" or "Dodge!" could have done a LOT.

-Zero Berserker being told to just go for the kill immediately.

Gilgamesh had a grand total of 1 command seal used on him, and that was just to retreat from a somewhat favorable situation.

I kind of want to see Medea spam command seals at her poor servants.

Ryuunosuke managing to pull off a Command Seal…

And more. Add your ideas.

**SoC: Edit stuff in when people give you ideas!**

**That is now part of my life.**

**Have fun. My finals near completion.**


	149. LDTBSG Challenge

**SoD: More! Longer!**

**I know, I know! My word-count has been dropping, stop killing me for not being able to make clips for them!**

Tentative Title: "Learning is Done through Blood, Sweat, and Gazing"

Summary: The Torashinai is a deadly weapon so fearsome it began Shirou upon the road of being one of the most feared Magi to live…

Overview: Yes, it sounds cracky. What else do you expect when this idea came from me imagining Shirou smacking around other Servants with Torashinai?

Things to Remember:

This tale will focus more on the skills and powers he gains from Tracing weapons and their history.

To do so, he has to properly learn magic.

Heroic Spirits are ridiculously powerful, so Shirou could barely keep up with the physical and mental requirements to perform some of their skills. Taiga and Torashinai on the other hand…

Obviously Shirou isn't going to restrain himself to that weapon. However, it is up to you to find other weapons and their tales for Shirou to utilize.

Train! His body needs to become stronger, and his skills sharper!

Accidental? discovery of his skills by wondering about Taiga's skill with Torashinai while trying to project it.

Obviously, this would be hard to transition to Servants, but it should be at least partially possible if he keeps restricting himself a bit.

**Okay. Starting tomorrow, we get more awesome ideas.**


	150. The Golden King's Daily Life Challenge

**Once more, Carnival Phantasm strikes my muses. **

Tentative Title: "The Golden King's Daily Life"

Summary: Drinking wine and haughtily thinking got boring pretty quickly for Gilgamesh. So what did he do? Why, explore this new world of course!

Overview: Carnival Phantasm with the race comedy, giving us small flashbacks of what Gilgamesh did in his free time. Now add more possibilities.

Things to Remember:

Random crap Gilgamesh did in the Carnival Phantasm short included video games, gunpla, and magazines.

While his mana source is the children in the basement, please change a couple of things or make it black humor as this should be closer to crack than anything else. I mean, Kotomine could definitely provide him prana.

Explore the world with a flight Noble Phantasm! Meet new people and screw around by enjoying everything!

-Encounters with the clock tower. Trying out bullet trains. Going to Misaki city. Things like that.

Small scenes like trying to pay off his problems with real gold or just run away from them are expected.

Fool around and try immersing in all kinds of different things. Including getting involved with the horrible FPS communities. Hey, he has to hate humanity for a good reason, right? Note: This is crack.

Gil finds his own little place in the world on 4chan. May his soul be spared.

The format can either be in diary journal style or simple third/first person narration.

Anything is possible. All is allowed. We have delved into crack, and we shall never escape.

**SoC:YEEEAAAAHHH!**

**SoD: Whhooooo!**

**Ruby: Yeah!**

**WE HAVE REACHED 150 CHALLENGES! CELEBRATION TIME!**

**Thank you all for keeping me going. I'll finish my school year with a bang!**


	151. FateFairy Dance Challenge

**We got another request by The Wolf Paladin. By popular vote of my muses, we have all decided to agree to post this one due to having the possibilities to fulfill each of our desires.**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Fairy Dance"

Summary: The fourth, unrecorded route of the Fifth Holy Grail War. The tale of the path that follows Shirou Emiya and Illyasviel von Einzbern together.

Overview: Illya has no route. We're fixing that.

Things to Remember:

Shirou starts off like in all of the canon routes.

Since the main antagonist for each route differs, for this one we'll be using Jubstacheit von Einzbern, the eighth head of the Einzbern family and Illya's grandfather, the one who taught Illya all of the wrong things about Japan and ordered her to kill Kiritsugu and Shirou.

Homunculi mass production zerg rush go! All of inferior quality and short lasting time, of course.

Since this is to be the fourth route, perhaps adding omakes of different numerous bad ends would be a good idea.

Jubstacheit is 200 years old. Let's ransack his notes to keep Illya alive!

Fun Berserker bonding time!

The problems with Tohsaka, Gil, Kirei, Zouken and so on…

Jubstacheit will constantly work to make Illya hate Shirou, causing Illya to further doubt herself.

How to deal with this route...

-Illya is the Lesser Grail. The burden of all of the Servants should be a problem, unless you as an author have no qualms with Dark Sakura.

-Being on Berserker's team with Saber will have them viewed as the most dangerous pair in the war, directing just about all of the other contenders against them.

-Gramps is scary. Bounded Fields can be dicks. Let's hope Kiritsugu kept an accurate account of his life.

-Leave teaching magic more to Sella.

-Ah, the maid interaction. Sella should be interesting in the sense of a natural maid taking care of her mistress, Leysritt would definitely be more of a strange robot with more soul.

Remember the scene in the Fate route where Shirou gets caught by Illya and becomes her actual Servant? They took out an H-scene around that area. Make of that what you will.

**So, this one became a late finish. Falling asleep at the computer did not help me at all.**


	152. And the Winner is Challenge

**SoD: Recycling is good.**

**Recycling ideas is far better.**

Tentative Title: "And so the Winner is…"

Summary: Short clips of how the world may have changed had different people won the Holy Grail.

Overview: So, decided to get some old ideas out of the bin. Here they are.

Things to Remember:

The victors can be in pairs, singles, or teams. The latter may or may not break up.

If Waver/Rider combo wins the entire war, Rider would most likely drag in Angra Mainyu into his Reality Marble to fight it and contain the damage.

_["Bozu." "Yeah. I know. By the order of my command seal, I command you to destroy the Holy Grail, Rider!"]_

If Ryuunosuke were to win, doom to all of the world.

_["The greatest cool! Let's have the Grail show us what kind of play God truly loves!]_

If Stay Night Lancer were to win, epic death battle.

_["Heh, so this is the true nature of the Grail. Ah well, I got to enjoy some great battles, so that was good enough for me. I don't need a Monkey's Paw for anything!]_

-uses runes and Gae Bolg to destroy the Grail.

Sakura and Medusa.

-Shirou most likely dead, Sakura falls to the Grail's corruption

Medea and Kuzuki.

_["No! My wish!]_

-Despair from realizing the possible results of the fulfillment of her wish.

**More ideas shall be added with time. With that said, be happy, don't worry.**


	153. Looping Lancer Challenge

**Inspired, once more by Carnival Phantasm! This time, the main character is Lancer, our favorite doggie!**

**SoC: Don't let him hear you call him that.**

Tentative Title: "Looping Lancer"

Summary: Lancer died. That was normal. Lancer died again. That was also normal. Lancer died a third time, with all of his memories of other deaths. That was most certainly not normal.

Overview: Idea taken from other looping stories and Final Dead Lancer.

Things to Remember:

Lancer has E-rank Luck. He is the author's chew toy.

The methods of death are so variable, from suicide, Gilgamesh, Unlimited Blade Works, Berserking, the list goes on and on.

How long it takes Lancer to realize the loop exists should be below 5 repeats. He's unlucky, not stupid.

It doesn't matter when or how he dies, Lancer will be returned to the beginning of the loop, his summoning, when he dies.

He'll start learning and take different actions for the ability to change the future drastically. For example, killing Kirei right off the bat.

Every once in a while, the Hollow Artaxia route will become available, as will the other comedy sections such as Carnival Phantasm.

Going all out for fights to the death should be more enjoyable seeing as he can fight everybody to the death without caring now.

Learning who he should stop holding back on(use the rune skills he has) is an important thing.

Alternate worlds are entirely possible, such as where Lancer could be summoned under a different class, by a different master, or into a completely different war such as the Fourth Holy Grail War.

**Welcome back. I hope you all are doing well. **

**Shower me with your ideas! I bask in your creativity!**

**SoD: Additionally, a new muse is now coming out of hiding. Come on out, IST.**

**IST: Hello. My name is I Ship That, the romance and shipping muse.**

**...What is my life?**


	154. To Kill a Servant Challenge

**Those of you who were happy about the appearance of IST, I apologize but her role won't be prevalent until later.**

Tentative Title: "To Kill a Servant"

Summary: First you shoot the Master. Kirei finds the flaws in Tokiomi's plans very disturbing and instead sends Assassin out to take care of all problems the Assassin way…

Overview: Taken from the saying "to kill the general, first take out his horse." At least I think it's a real saying.

Things to Remember:

Set in Fate/Zero.

People who may die early include:

Waver- Taken out in the woods.

Kayneth- Stabbed in the back on the roof in the first fight.

Maiya- Same as Kayneth. That, or killed in the woods encounter.

Ryuunosuke- No protection minus Caster and the Horrors, easily bypassed with Presence Concealment.

And while Assassin is good at doing stealth kills, Kirei could also take out a good number of the masters as well.

Risei would reason with Tokiomi that everyone already knew Assassin was still alive and that this course of action would increase their chances of victory.

Results of using Assassin properly will basically be increased paranoia in Kiritsugu's team, no need to gang up on Caster, no Banquet of Kings, Kiri falling into despair far more quickly, and so on.

**Live happy all of you. Remember to PM me for ideas and to take up challenges.**


	155. Fate Dead Challenge

**My abysmal update speed must be remedied.**

**Also, I have found something that lets me feel as though I am playing the F/SN Visual Novel without actually downloading it. Now to find one for Tsukihime…**

Tentative Title: "Fate/Dead"

Summary: Kiritsugu sets off explosives that shifts the leylines to prevent the 5th Holy Grail War from ever happening again in Fuyuki. Years later, a boy who can see death awakes with red sigils on his right hand…

Overview: I moved the Holy Grail War to Misaki city. Oh boy.

Things to Remember:

This will be set around but not exactly the same time as the beginning of Fate/Stay Night and after the events of the Tsukihime light novel.

Kiritsugu's explosives shift the leylines in Fuyuki to run into Misaki. Which already sits on the biggest leyline in Japan. Whoo.

The route Shiki chose is up to you. Just realize that it's obviously going to have a huge effect on the plot.

I suppose if Shinji went the Arcueid route, he could summon Arc as his Servant. Because, let's face it, double Arc is awesome and she's already a servant in Extra.

Illya and Rin, as well as Shinji and/or Sakura will most certainly be going, considering their relations to the main three families who set up the Holy Grail War.

Shirou would be pretty difficult to move into this plot, as the Command Seals may not even appear on his hand because of Shiki probably taking the place of the main character role. Then again, even if he did get Command Seals, what would he know about them and subsequently even do?

Remember the problems that would occur with beings like Gil being around. Aoko fricking Aozaki is the Second Owner of Misaki City. Yeah, a true Magician is the one who owns the land where the 5th HGW will take place. Damn.

Regarding the need for an overseer, the church may have Kirei continue doing so and give him a helper such as Ciel, or maybe replace him with a different agent.

The church with the children in the basement. Try explaining that to the moving men(oh wait, hypnosis. Still weird).

The Tohno gland is strong in this one.

Shiki will not be able to match any Servant(provided they are of the same level of canon Servants), even with his Mystic Eyes of Death Perception. As a result, he'll have to play support master and either stay completely out of the battle or try and take out the other Masters.

**Good night. PM me if you want something. I need sleep now.**


	156. Golden Savior Challenge

**This time, the character spotlight goes to the glory-hog.**

Tentative Title: "Golden Savior"

Summary: Walking through the waste of human filth, the King found something worthy, a survivor, a human who had survived the trials set before him. And so he took him in as a worthy being.

Overview: Gil's speech in episode 13 of UBW on he would "cull the useless humans without purpose" inspired me. Shirou is a survivor. Gil finds him. The world changes.

Things to Remember:

The King of Heroes decides to clothe himself in his garb from the Gate of Babylon, then decides to wander to look over the result of Angra Mainyu. Meanwhile, Kiritsugu wanders around and dies in the flames from the depression of having been unable to truly save anyone, losing the will to live.

Gilgamesh finds Kiritsugu's body with Avalon in it. He proceeds to take it out, claiming that such a mongrel(special hate for destroying the Lesser Grail and preventing him from getting Arturia right in front of him) has no place touching the greatest treasure of his chosen. Keeps it around as a way to ensure his Saber will be brought forth for the next Grail War.

May save Shirou with Avalon or another different method within the entirety of Gates of Babylon.

Shirou will definitely legally be under Kotomine's care, so meeting Rin will be a given. Caren however is up to you.

Gilgamesh saw something worthy in Shirou, far above all the other humans of that age to keep living, so he was interested. Now, he's like a pet project or favorite animal you want to see excel, so proper training is definitely going to go a long way.

As for what Shirou's mind will be like? He was rescued by a king with A+ rank Charisma who saw worth in him. Gilgamesh would also push for Shirou to be unique and explore who he is and what he wants, as seen with his speech with Kirei. Translation: "I don't really know. He seems empty, trying to fill that with his devotion to Gilgamesh, but even the King can see that's not a good thing. Pushed to try and look for a better purpose in life, Shirou seems to be pretty content, even though his memories still haunt him from time to time."

The knowledge of contemporary events should shake Gilgamesh a bit and give him more thoughts on humanity. Gil wanted humans to reach the stars, Shirou can confirm they already stepped on the moon. While the Grail does give information of all necessary contemporary events and things such as languages, knowing in depth the innovation of humanity and determination they show should at least bring a smirk to the face of the first Hero.

Gilgamesh would obviously look over Shirou on his free time. The BAR scene should just reinforce his thoughts on Shirou, the little cute Determinator.

**If I can get a post out before it gets dark out, I'll be happy from now on. Still don't see it happening any time soon though.**

**PM me to give me ideas and to take up challenges!**


	157. Ahnenerbe Cafe Challenge

**IST: I will be pushing forward what I can.**

**SoD: Goddamnit.**

Tentative Title: "Ahnenerbe Cafe"

Summary: A cafe run by small nekos, acting as a resting place for people from all places and times to relax and enjoy themselves. This place sees a lot of customers, and some of them are quite eccentric, to say the least…

Overview: For those of you who love your character interaction in a primarily calm and relaxing place, this should do it for you.

Things to Remember:

While you can get up to shenanigans in the cafe, your story should stay in the cafe. Also remember that the characters themselves being able to meet and talk is the golden point of this.

Sharing tables with quite a few interesting people, such as

-Prisma Illya and Fate Illya

-Kiritsugu(Zero) and Prisma Shirou

-Zero Lancer and Fate Lancer[why did we both have to die by command suicide, damn Lancer E-rank luck]

-Zero Rider and Fate Lancer, dragging Saber along for a drink or twenty

-Fate Lancer enjoying himself until Scathach appears suddenly

-Dark Sakura and Illya

-Zero Kirei and Kuzuki(silence. Lots of it)

-Zero Waver and Shirou

To add to the insanity, have more people try out and become waitresses or waiters at the cafe.

**WHOO! I finally have a chapter out early!**


	158. Accidents are the Spice of Life Challeng

**More ideas during testing. To be fair this time, I had nothing else to do.**

**SoD: You are one crazy imagination tank.**

Tentative Title: "Accidents are the Spice of Life"

Summary: Sakura had grown quite used to waking up her Sempai from his deep sleep in the shed often. Even if the Crest Worms were acting up, she would keep up this everyday existence. Too bad the summoning circle in the shed disagreed.

Overview: IST is pushing for ShirouxSakura, but is happy to settle with ShirouxRider.

Things to Remember:

General idea here is that Sakura's Crest Worms began acting up after she got her Command Seals. Went to visit Shirou like always, found him knocked out in the shed, Crest Worms got agitated, pre-set summoning circle got activated. Boom.

Now, there really isn't a single catalyst here that could result from this. Unless you decide for a random servant to be summoned by Sakura, the ambiguity of all the factors let's you choose between Rider, Saber, Archer, or just about any other(Shirou's existence for Archer and Avalon inside him for Saber).

The abrupt summoning would result in Shirou being aware of Sakura's involvement with magic.

Summoning in this way means that Shinji and the book of false attendant is not an issue. Shinji does not have control of Sakura's servant, making him a pathetic non-factor in this story, minus being a jealous wuss.

Obviously the Servant summoned would be a point of giant changes in the tale.

Shirou's discovery of the Holy Grail War and Sakura as a Magus would certainly lead to him providing sanctuary to Sakura and Zouken not minding due to the emotional damage he could deal to Sakura.

**Please try this one. My muse will murder me soon if no one takes any more challenges.**


	159. Dreaming Challenge

**Nightmares plague my mind…**

**SoC: To be fair, they're generally about something like a dinosaur chasing you over a metal pole acting as a tightrope. Which the dinosaur proceeds to balance over as well.**

Tentative Title: "Dreaming"

Summary: Dreams of the past and future shape who we are. The visions of different Masters as they fall into sleep.

Overview: Yes, I have weird dreams every once in a while. There's a reason why I wanted to share this with you guys.

Things to Remember:

All masters are susceptible to the dream cycle with the Holy Grail providing. This means you are allowed to choose just about any master connected to the Holy Grail with their Servant, whether it is from Zero, Stay Night, Apocrypha, you choose.

Main focus is on the masters and how they see the lives of their Servants in dreams.

Probably meant to be a series of shorts exploring the pasts of each Servant and how it may affect the dynamics between duos.

Get out your Nasubooks, because history makes very little sense here.

Basic Idea setup:

-Saber. This one is explored pretty well in canon, both in Zero and Stay Night. Of course, revealing more moments with Merlin and the Knights of the Round should be a good change of pace.

-Rider. Both of them just wallow in their own horrible circumstances until Rider gets up first and starts fighting back against the world.

-EMIYA(Archer). Again, well explored in canon.

-Caster(Medea). Kuzuki would simply take it stoically while also accepting Caster a bit more, Caster's original master probably saw more of her betrayals first-hand and got disgusted.

More incoming later.

**Yay. This is done.**

**In other news, I am also now neverending000's editor for "The Einzbern's Hero". I am also looking in many other places for inspiration. Like my trash can.**

**PM me for more details on my insanity. Drop a review if you wish to.**


	160. A Simple Life Challenge

**SoC: You really have fallen.**

**Shut up. You guys are my inspiration.**

**Ruby: I mean really, taking ideas of challenges right off of other people's profile pages? At least you asked for permission.**

***grumble* Yeah, this challenge is Kami no Kage's challenge given by Amir-015. I hope the editing worked.**

Tentative Title: "A Simple Life"

Summary: 5 years after the Fate route, Shirou is caught in an unfortunate accident, and finds himself in a changed Fuyuki city. Slowly, he makes a simple life, preparing to continue his search for Saber, when she unexpectedly comes into his bakery, with a woman that looks like an older Illyasviel von Einzbern.

Overview: So yeah, Fate route Shirou jumps into the past and ends up in the 4th HGW eventually.

Things to Remember:

Ah yes, the Fate route. I have next to no knowledge on this, so I'm speed skimming and reading things. Due to most people not liking the level Shirou ends up at by the end of the Fate route(probably second to or tied to the Heaven's Feel route for 'not touching that') this first iconic route is generally used as a means to have a plot where Shirou searches for Saber and ends up...somewhere in his journey. Here, it means the past.

How Shirou ends up in the past is up to you. It is however recommended to keep it purposefully vague so the Nasuverse fans who are very specific on their lore don't murder you in your sleep.

Alright, initial thoughts on coming back by Shirou would obviously be the panic from seeing the wrong(to him) date on a newspaper or something, leading to wondering just exactly what happened.

Work to refine his skills over the years so as to be able to be a hero.

[Optional]Build up a form of an information network to be able to help others and find ways to reach Saber, resulting in a strange first meeting with his father.

Also comes with the additional bonus of possibly being unintentional, with his bakery acting as the main source of gossip with Shirou being quite a gossipy housewife-ish person.

-His bakery doesn't just have to be a bakery, he can expand however he wishes to. Also remember he has a 20 year jump on the rest of the world, some ideas and innovations in cooking should make him quite reputable.

-Realize just how much information potential this has. We have people who work as dock-workers or married to some to talk about the general noises and possible leftover destruction from the first battle. El-Melloi and Sola-Ui Nuada-Re are very conspicuous names, easily stirring up gossip when the two dress like nobles. Caster will have probably stolen some of the children that are related to people who frequent his store. So many possibilities...

[Omake-ish moment]"So do you have any records on where these people are staying?"

"Sure dad, El-Melloi is in the Hyatt hotel. Anything else?"[Omake end]

Shirou knows that Saber participated in the 4th HGW. He knows when the Fuyuki fire occurred and that it marked the climactic end of the 4th HGW. Therefore, all he really needs to do is wait for the 4th HGW to occur, but he'll damn well be preparing for that time to come. After all, he has five years to work with.

Add food. We have now created the Feast of Heroes from the Banquet of Kings.

Of course, Shirou will obviously have feelings for Saber, seeing as he comes from the Fate route. Saber however knows nothing of him or who he is, only knowing that there is creepy stalker #1: Zero Caster, Egotistical Bastard who wants her #2: Gilgamesh, and Complete Stranger who Loves her #3: Shirou. Yeah, Fate Zero is very taxing to the love life of Saber.

Shirou will be a bit knowledgeable on the Holy Grail War itself seeing as he took in Illya and lived with her until her inevitable death.

As it is, I don't see any realistic way to engineer a happy ending for Irisviel. That being said, pulling off serious tones such as an emotional death in a romance should be a good thing if handled properly. To aid in this, Avalon should at least allow Iri to give a dying speech of farewell and comfort.

**This one was made with a collab between me and Kami no Kage, but I give the original idea to Kage.**

**PM for challenge ideas, to help me(drowning in ideas and laziness), and to give life to one of these ideas of mine.**


	161. What the Tides Bring In Challenge

**SoD: You...you seriously use anything possible don't you?**

**SoC: Even I'm starting to get scared with some of your abilities to use any random piece of information and spin it into a story…**

**There's a reason I don't do challenges for Naruto or something. **

**Way too easy.**

Tentative Title: "What the Tides Bring In"

Summary: Walking along the Mion river, Shirou finds four objects that seem very out of place there. 2 swords and 2 spears of legend that will begin to carve the tale of Emiya Shirou.

Overview: Remember the scene in Fate/Zero when Gilgamesh fired four weapons at Caster and said he didn't even want them back? Yeah, we're making that literal here.

Things to Remember:

Okay, major rule-bending time. For the treasures to still exist in this world, it has to basically be "thrown out" in a sense. Simple solution is that Gilgamesh is a King of his word, so he tosses those weapons out and keeps them out after bathing in the black mud, reminded of their taint from Caster.

These weapons cannot be any weapon mentioned in Fate Stay Night, the full list bring

-Ea, Merodach, Gae Bolg, Durandal, Enkidu for known Noble Phantasms.

Souvikkundu0017 has a very good list you can choose stuff from. Just ask him and he'll likely send you an extensive list to help you out.

Spike the interest in Gilgamesh. Someone who managed to bring themselves further than most humans by using "tainted" weapons? Intriguing.

What skillset he gets is mainly up to you, but remember the weapons and how they may play a role. Will Shirou trace their memories and see their skills? Will he memorize them and see them as additions to himself?

These aren't weak, but there are a variety of different effects they don't have, or may need to be activated to properly use. These weapons blew easily through Caster's monster form(not exactly known for its defence but it was gigantic) so they aren't E- rank or anything, but they aren't the legendary weapons most people think of when first listing weapons.

Of course, depending on the weapons Shirou has you could flavor the meetings with different Servants differently…

**And that's me done. Good night and have fun.**


	162. Cruising Challenge

**SoC:...you're just making ideas at random now aren't you?**

**Guilty as charged. Summer makes me lazier.**

Tentative Title: "Beach Cruise"

Summary: Rin decided that Shirou had gotten enough hours of being a hero clocked in to deserve a nice relaxing vacation. That was all this was going to be, a nice relaxing vacation. Then Murphy had to walk along.

Overview: Yes, the seasons are starting to influence my thoughts. Oh dear.

Things to Remember:

This is probably taking place with the HA(Hollow Ataraxia) end(or something similar) so everybody is alive and as a chance to have fun.

What's a good cruise without a stowaway or five? Let's play the Stowaway game!(not an actual game)

-Rin would definitely be a stowaway in order if that means she doesn't have to pay. Dragging Archer along, the two of them are ready to enjoy the luxury of a cruise ship without paying.

-Illya may do so as well simply for the novelty of being a stowaway. Then she brings along the maids and they transform the cargo hold into someplace grand. Additionally, Berserker's size would probably make things very difficult to say the least.

-Shinji is tossed in as cargo because leaving him unsupervised in Fuyuki is a bad thing, and Shinji merits cargo rank because that's the lowest possible rank for purposeful transportation.

Okay, Lancer will definitely be that one person who hangs over the railing to try and fish what he can. Ko-Gil will likely be paying the costs for Bazett, Lancer, Caren, and himself.

Saber will be assaulting the buffet. Let's hope they don't run out of food while at sea…

Kuzuki and Caster are on their honeymoon.

If you don't want to involve everybody but still remind the readers they exist, there's a simple method to do so.

_[Meanwhile with Assassin…_

"_Got any twos?" Assassin asked, trying to alleviate the mind-numbing boredom that came with being one of the few people to actually stay behind and not do anything._

_His companions must have been feeling the same way, judging by their tired postures and weary sighs. Of course, in the case of Zouken, that could just be his age catching up to him. _

"_Go fish." Issei replied, not even bothering to look up from his workbook. _

_Assassin drew a card from the deck and laid on his back. Why oh why did he have to be tied to a single unmovable point?]_

If you wish, toss other Nasuverse characters onto the boat, it's a giant cruise boat. They can be Arc and Shiki going on a romantic honeymoon memory, Mana Ryougi and her parents having fun by being dragged along by their daughter (just this once), or any other person just relaxing.

(Attempted)Pirate takeover will be an inevitable event. Now who the pirates are is up to you.

**And crack number… number… I lost track.**

**Ruby: So did I, so you've done something right.**

**Okay, this came up with conversations with friends. Talking about vacation plans, summer cliches, cruise boat. My Nasu Inspiration Mindset(henceforth forever labeled NIM) is always at least 50% on, so this was born.**

**As always, PM me for all important needs.**


	163. Reunion Challenge

**What is our motto on strange things in Tsukihime?**

**Everyone: Kohaku did it, maybe with the help of Zelretch.**

Tentative Title: "Reunion"

Summary: Tracking down Shirou's relatives results in two facts. 1)The closest ones are in Misaki city. 2)Two of them are maids.

Overview: Yeah, crack with no relation to canon, I know the deal. Honestly, it's just the red hair that compels me.

Things to Remember:

For those of you Tsukihime-savvy people who want to yell at me for this, I repeat

[Kohaku did it, and if she didn't/couldn't do it herself, Zelretch was involved.]

Prompt of idea is inspired (read: stolen) by the idea of Shirou finding relatives through help of his friends and they find someone through hard work, luck, and old records (the Persona 4 plots). Although, that doesn't have to really be the true reason behind that.

-To explain, the two possible routes are the Fate and UBW route if you're sticking to canon. Fate route for Rin and company trying to help Shirou and pull him out of his small depression or Shirou just wandering and ending up in Misaki city where he finds relatives out grocery shopping. Yeah.

-UBW for Rin(and maybe Saber as well) working to fix Shirou by grounding him with more family ties.

Shirou will be placed post-Stay Night, Tsukihime will either be starting or over by the time he comes. If you want it to be over, why not have Shiki be in a relationship with Kohaku or such for added fun?

**Short, killable, and to the point. Once I have read all of the small nuances of Tsukihime(HAHAHAHAHAHAHA) then I shall be posting more detailed pieces for Tsukihime challenges.**

**As always, I am free to talk to on PMs.**


	164. Keeping Track Challenge

**Conversations create great ideas. This was no exception.**

Tentative Title: "Keeping Track"

Summary: Multiple diary entries of characters who we all love (hate), know (barely nothing at all), and wish to learn more about (because we'd all fail Call of Cthulhu pretty damn badly with our curiosity).

Overview: Yes, this was born by the conversation with TTY7 who stated interest in the challenge "Records of a Twisted Man", the challenge where Ryuunosuke's fun exploration into human "art" is explored, trying to get inside his head as a character.

Naturally, TTY7 asked if any other characters were possible and I tossed a flood right back.

Things to Remember:

The basic ones I thought of were these:

-Shirou: The Diary of a Hero of Justice!(in training)

Short entries about the cute little dreaming hero who constantly mutilates his nerves to fulfill his dream. Includes: Kiritsugu's death, first magecraft lesson, first meeting with Taiga, and obviously the BAR.

-Illya: The Diary of a (Fake) Girl

The ranting diary for a homunculus taught to hate, hurt and experimented on. Includes: Remembering Kiritsugu, meeting Berserker, thoughts on Acht.

-Rin: The Diary of a Perfect Magus

How a little girl grew up following her family motto as a magus, but also as a human. Includes: First time eating Kirei's food, the passing away of her driven insane mother, the BAR, solving the lock to her father's trunk.

-Sakura: The Diary of a (Broken)Little (Dirtied)Girl

The entries of a girl desperately trying to be something she herself knows she isn't in her heart. A good girl. Includes: Matou Kariya's death, the BAR, first intercourse with Shinji(forced), the cooking lessons with Shirou.

-Shinji: The Diary(Journal!) of a guy we really don't like or care enough to know the day to day life of.

The title says it all. Includes: Fourth-wall breaking in which Shinji dies, Shinji replacing Lancer's status and job in Carnival Phantasm, and Shinji being rejected by Rin.

-Issei Ryuudou: The Diary of a Monk-in-training(learning how to exorcise demons like the well-masked Tohsaka Rin)

How a monk keeps track of his memory to make sure a witch didn't erase or change anything. Includes: First encounter with Rin(pins and needles), Shirou helping out, finding Shirou's nickname as the "Fake Janitor", Caster moving in.

-Kaede, Kane, Ayako, and Yukika: The (Shared)Diary of minor chracters you have to look in the wiki to find their names

Shorts on how people can't even properly distinguish their proper names and who they are sometimes, with the three track members ganging up on Ayako for being more memorable at times.

-Kiritsugu: The Diary of the Man who Fell into Despair, only to find Salvation

How a man recorded the people he forced himself to kill, and how he respected their sacrifices to make a better world. Includes: Dead Apostle hunt(random), road trip with Natalia, blowing shit up, finding Shirou and saving him, living his peaceful days with Shirou and Taiga, trying to rescue Illya, cooking for the first time.

For this challenge, splitting up and just choosing one(like deciding only to do Kiritsugu's diary entries) is also perfectly fine.

**SoD: You took seven prompts you yourself came up with in 8 minutes and added simple tales and events that would highlight and portray characters significantly to give decent snippets off the bat within 10 minutes.**

**SoC: We'll ask once more. **_**How the hell?**_

**That is a question I cannot answer due to the fact that the NIM must have been granted to me by another being I cannot recall for the life of me.**

**So, I hope you enjoyed this thing I made. I'm going to be on vacation soon, so I fear for my internet connection. You may have to go near a full week without my challenges, though nothing is certain yet. Rest assured, I'll dump seven challenges on you when I get back if I really am gone for 7 days.**

**Enjoy, have fun, PM. The usual.**


	165. Dragged Back Challenge

**SoC: PRAISE BE! Another one of our helpers has given us a hand to drag us through our terrifying Writer's Block!**

**SoD: Dude, I've only seen Writer's Block last for a maximum of 2 days with this guy. During which time he just posted pre-prepared challenges sent to him by others.**

**That's only for this story~**

**Credit for this idea belongs to FreeWeirdGal. **

Tentative Title: "Dragged Back"

Summary: Kiritsugu Emiya summons King Arthur, as planned. Everybody else summons a servant completely not as planned.

Overview: So FreeWeirdGal worked up the courage to send a challenge, and the premise was the Fourth and Fifth Holy Grail War servants swapping places. To reduce the headaches with timeline shenanigans, I simplified it to "post-HGW number 5 servants sent to beginning of HGW number 4."

Things to Remember:

To give you a clear list of exactly what will be the pairs:

Kariya-Hercules(way too much mana needed but very powerful)

Tokiomi-EMIYA(Time to fix the future)

Kirei-Sasaki Kojiro(sedate and calm people)

Kiritsugu-post 5th war Arturia(beat sense into Kiritsugu and abandon her foolish dream already)

Kayneth-Cu Chulainn(I really see very little difference which means there is a world of change, detail added below to explain more.)

Waver-Medusa(No one resists the call of the sexy onee-sama…)

Ryuunosuke-Medea(same as canon basically, Rule Breaker her master, kill him, help the survivors, go off and not care, maybe die in a ditch somewhere if no other options available. Unlikely though, could sustain herself and possibly find another Master in that time)

Cu Chulainn would no doubt be all for Kayneth's plan of "call them out and fight the responders".

The Lancer team dynamic should be better than before due to the cursed mole not interfering in the love lives of everyone involved. While Lancer would be looked down upon ["I didn't even get the proper Servant, just this consolation prize. Disappointing."], the team as a whole may have better relationships.

Saber knows the lay of the land a bit better from two wars experience. EMIYA grew up here.

Everyone should recognize each other from the other Grail War. Won't that be fun.

-Biggest point as stated above is that this is all POST-5th War. These servants have had to fight alongside their Masters from a previous time, and revealed skills, history and powers to one another to kill the other side completely. So now Saber knows about Heracle's God Hand, Lancer knows about Excalibur, Caster knows about Blood Fort Andromeda, that kind of stuff.

**Well, I'm finishing these early now. Need a good stockpile for my vacation…**

**PMs are my method of communication. That should be enough information.**


	166. Differences in Time Challenge

**IST: huhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhuhu…**

**Yes, IST took over.**

**SoC: I-I'm scared. Hug me Kyubey.**

**SoD: …**

Tentative Title: "Differences in Time"

Summary: Saber goes back in time to reunite with the her love, Shirou and try and save him to make his life better. So does Rin. And Sakura. Oh boy.

Overview: The three heroines of Fate all come from a point after the end of their respective route and come back to the beginning of it all.

Oh boy is right.

Things to Remember:

IST really got out of hand here, but still managed to tone it down for sanity.

Each heroine has had "fun" with Shirou. Each has experienced love(kinda) with Shirou, and will be trying to make him their partner, believing he will chase after them, knowing he ended up with them in the end.

Okay, so Rin and Sakura would know of his existence as a Magus beforehand. Rin would definitely know to be cautious of Kotomine, and Gilgamesh still hangs around. Rin has also seen the almighty broken UBW, along with helping Shirou because she knows he has not been using his circuits properly.

Oh, Shinji.

The Emiya residence has suddenly received an influx in people. Yar.

Saber won't be trying to kill Archer(knows he is somewhat reliable) and Rin would be prepared for Saber's attack(Archer is needed for future conflict).

-For more scolding of Archer, remember the Fate route. Archer goes like 'I'll buy you some time, so run away,' and takes 6 of Berserker's lives. The first combat portrays him as cautious with his cards but doesn't even take one life of Berserker's. Saber should be rightfully irritated.

Sakura's situation must be handled delicately. I don't think Ms. Yandere likes sharing too much.

**Well, we finally have a non-crack story in which a happy ending seems far more plausible.**

**IST: Because we pave the way for romance…**

**SoD: *twitch*. You came up with this concept in THREE FRICKING SECONDS after someone said "Nasuverse" and "Time travel". HOW?!**

**I put all blame on IST.**


	167. Park of Legends Challenge

**SoD: Okay, I know you went to watch Jurassic World, but how is this the first that comes to mind when you come home?**

**Apparently the NIM has fluctuations of moments of activity. It went into full power the moment I left the theaters, but stayed quiet during the actual movie.**

Tentative Title: "Park of Legends"

Summary: Welcome to Fate Stay Night, the park that houses spirits of legend. Come right this way, don't anger any of the Spirits, and most certainly do not try to feed Saber Lion from your palm. She will eat the food, your palm, and your arm.

Overview: So yeah, Jurassic World and Carnival Phantasm inspired crack. Who said Ruby's on vacation?

Things to Remember:

Same as Jurassic World, this is the reopening of the park, the original being labeled Fate Zero. The original got shut down after Eldritch abominations started going amuck and required a complete cleansing by fire to destroy all of them. Since then, wildlife has started to grow properly again and become the glorious park it once was.

Berserker(Hercules) could be the one to go and break free, rampaging. Along the way, he picks up a slab of concrete from a broken building and starts swinging.

Lancer would probably be the butt monkey in all things. Likely the first one to die from Berserker's crazy rampage by trying to get some money as a guard and a Heroic Spirit.

_["Take him out, but don't kill him! He's an important asset!" _

"_How the hell is that even possible?!" *smack*]_

Yes, Saber Lion will be part of this, a dangerous creature. It is also an alternate option for the being that would break free and rampage.

The masters and some servants will be park staff. There will also be a large number of people at the park itself. Examples: Lancer-Security, Archer-Security/Chef, Shirou-Newbie Security/Chef, Medea-Technical/Magic and more.

**Feel free to take this up with any other spins you can think of.**

**Ruby: In other news, we will not be posting anything until Monday/Tuesday due to crappy travel problems. Enjoy this and keep it company, you'll need it for a while.**

**PM me if you got anything to say, but note my Internet silence for a week please.**


	168. School Days Challenge

**The first of many catch-up uploads. Enjoy.**

Tentative Title: "School Days"

Summary: Of a particularly more lethal variant.

Overview: After watching the epilogue, I realized just how much I wanted to see more of the two couple's school life. Totally not the Rin and Luvia constant catfights.

Yes I know the title can evoke memories of a particular anime with a hilarious end. Just think for a moment and try to imagine parallels.

Things to Remember:

We are talking about the Clocktower, where suicides are made to look like murders, and murders seem like suicides. It's a dangerous and somewhat scary place.

Let's wonder how long Shirou can keep his Noble Phantasms and his Reality Marble secret. Of course, being found out would not make this a school comedy story, so focus on his hijinks in trying to get the people who find out not to tell.

Featuring appearances of Lord El-Melloi II, Luvia Edelfelt, Satsujinki, Lorelei Barthomeloi, random exploding students, wizard marshal Zelretch, random vanishing students, Aoko Aozaki, and random magic teachers!

Rin is advanced, Shirou barely knows the fundamentals. Schedule accordingly, and self-defence is a mandatory class.

For fun, add a scene of how Luvia and Shirou met.

How many more people will fall into Shirou's harem?

**Ah school. Magic school no less.**

**SoD: I think this is how a proper college should be. Murder, drunken insanity, trying to hide secrets, learning basics half the time, crazy romance, and insane friends.**

**SoC: You forgot the teachers.**

**SoD: Ah yes, the teachers.**


	169. Try Again Challenge

**The second of many updates.**

Tentative Title: "Try Again"

Summary: Shirou accepts the Magus Association's offer. Things don't go so well.

Overview: Being a Sealing Designate sucks. Truly.

Things to Remember:

Alright, Shirou accepts the offer. The why would probably be something like, become stronger to be able to save more people.

Eventually, they're going to find out about his origin, his element, and his Reality Marble. You have no idea just how many people would want to strap him onto a steel table and bring out the scary tools.

A Sealing Designation basically means your peaceful, happy life in the Clocktower is done and over. You're on the run, trying everything to avoid becoming a test subject.

How this story ends is up to you. Just remember that Shirou is far from being the strongest person in the Clocktower, as proven by the fact that people like Bazett (now deceased) can kill him, with the basic idea of "specializing in killing magi".

**A smaller one to just throw out there. **

**In other news, TTY7 has taken up the challenge, "Records of a Twisted Man", featuring Uryuu Ryuunosuke in all of his crazy glory! Link can be found on my profile.**

**SoD: Now THAT is what everyone else should be doing. PM us for more info.**


	170. What the Tides Bring In Clip

**Okay, I'm actually writing the clip to another challenge. This one is for challenge #161, What the Tides Bring in.**

The Mion River.

It was a river that ran through Fuyuki, connecting the city to the greater bodies of water. In the past, it had once served as the battleground for beings far above humans. It was here that Emiya Shirou sat, looking into the river bank, quiet and thoughtful.

Not even a week had passed since Emiya Kiritsugu had passed away. Others had simply govern their prayers to the quiet, kind man, while people who knew him better like Taiga and Raiga paid their respects to the wise man that had lost so much. But Shirou felt his death most deeply, for Shirou had lost his savior.

Even now, five years after that disastrous fire, Shirou still had dreams about the hell he had walked through. He would've called them true nightmares, for they were horrible memories to be reminded of, but he took solace in the fact that he knew that Kiritsugu would always save him, face full of joy at seeing a living human being.

Now that man he had looked up to had disappeared, gone forever from this world. All Shirou could do was honor his memory and follow his dream. For he had promised to become a hero in Kiritsugu's stead, had he not?

Remembering that final conversation he had with the old man, Shirou felt a faint smile come to his lips. That Kiritsugu had been able to make a face of such joy from saving Shirou, did that not make the dream of being a hero all the more enviable? That through doing good for others, one could in turn please them and receive satisfaction from the act itself.

Mind set, Shirou stood up and prepared to go home, but stopped when he saw something in the water near the banks of the Mion River. Lying there were 4 weapons of power,

(an ornate dagger, looking more meant for royalty than for war)

(an elegant katana)

(a gigantic blade that was both taller and wider than him)

(a deathly white spear)

(a cursed blade, corrupted to the core)

(a simple weapon found to be plain but hiding more)

(a pair of elegant falchions, both in opposing colors of white and black, with a single dot of the other color on the blade)

(a blade that seemed to have more parts than necessary)

Finding four weapons in all, Shirou managed to get all of the weapons and dragged them home.

Perhaps this was a sign of his path to become a Hero of Justice. Enthusiasm rekindled, Shirou started his training once more, with the four weapons arranged near him.

-

Alaya would admit to being something that made sure to invest its resources into potential allies and Counter Guardians. Just as always, it kept a portion of thought on the growing Shirou Emiya, who would become Counter Guardian EMIYA, one of the few heroes of the modern age. Only this time, something seemed to be a bit different.

It could feel artifacts of mystery, Noble Phantasms, located merely a stones throw away. At this young age in the child's wish to be a hero, positive reinforcement would only be a good thing.

Utilizing small amounts of the Counter Force, Alaya moved the weapons closer to the boy, positioned to allow the child to reach them with his smaller body. Giving small, subtle boosts of power that gave the boy enough strength to drag the weapons back, as well as using its power to make sure none would disturb the boy's way home.

Satisfied, the will of humanity stopped the flow of Counter Force being used and continued to monitor potential asset Emiya alongside numerous other projects.

If the asset could rise to be close to a Heroic Spirit on its own with no assistance, just how far could the asset rise with a little nudge to help?

Truly, this tale would stand in the annals of legend forever, the tale of a broken boy rising to stand with the assistance of four Noble Phantasms. Now, only time could tell what the true ending would be...

**Yes, I left it purposefully vague to let you choose your own paths to follow. The parentheses simply represent possible choices, not definite answers.**

**Please, if I write a prologue clip, at least try to follow it up with at least one chapter. PM me if you are actually questioning me on something or want to simply talking.**


	171. Neo Carnival Phantasm Clip 1

**Glorious Crack time. Ruby is very enthusiastic. **

On a dark, cloudy night, a café stood on a quiet street, finally brought back in glorious HD-

Wait, what? What do you mean there's no HD- oh right, fanfiction. Ufotable hasn't gotten around top this just yet.

Anyways, the nekos of this Ahnenerbe Café were the caretaker of this portal between worlds. At long last, they could once again feel the stirrings of change.

"The carnival has begun once more. It's starting."

(Insert OP theme)

...

Sigh... We don't even have a music team?

**Holy Grail Tournament**

"Welcome, one and all, to the Holy Grail Tournament," Risei announced, standing in front of a podium with a headset speaker. "I am Kotomine Risei, and I will be the overseer for this competition."

"And I'm Irisviel von Einzbern, your commentator!", a pale, white-haired, red-eyed woman enthusiastically proclaimed. "Beat 'em all up, Kiritsugu!"

From the audience, a young girl that seemed to be a younger clone of Irisviel jumped up and down energetically. "Go papa! Go Saber!"

Ignoring his clearly unbiased commentator, Risei continued on with his explanation. "The Holy Grail Tournament is a tournament style battle between eight pairs of fighters who have been chosen for their skills in the highly popular game, Fate. One player is chosen through a series of tests and examinations, and that player has the choice to bring along another player of their choice. In this grand battle, the winner shall take home a grand prize of one million U.S. dollars!" With his party said, the crowd went wild from hearing the prize amount.

As the noise died down, Irisviel put a finger on her chin and adopted a thoughtful look. "Then, aren't we missing a pair?"

Risei nodded. "Unfortunately, we couldn't reach Avenger's group due to financial issues, so he was forgotten."

Translation from business-speak: we got cheap, so we slumped money from two plane tickets.

"Our first match of the day is Saber and Emiya Kiritsugu against Lancet And Kayneth What's-his-name!" Irisviel cheered.

Saber walked out in a professional business suit alongside Kiritsugu eggs was dressed in a dark trenchcoat.

"Emiya, we will win that prize money." Saber terse stated. Already she could imagine the exquisite buffets laid out before her...wiping the drool from her mouth, Saber snapped herself back to reality and focused on her mission. 'One step at a time.'

**Saber**

**King of Knights**

**Lvl. 200**

**Paladin**

Kiritsugu simply nodded, his demeanor warming when he saw his wife and daughter cheering for him.

**Kerry**

**Magus Killer**

**Lvl. 89**

**Modern Assassin**

Lancer and Kayneth came from the opposite doorway, both wearing formal green robes. "Win the Grail, Lancer." Kayneth ordered.

**Lord El-Melloi**

**Professor**

**Lvl. 73**

**Researcher**

"Yes, my liege." Lancer replied. In the audience, Sophia-Ri Nuada-Re was waving a giant banner that said "LANCER 4 DA WIN" while shouting "Lancer-kun!" At the top of her lungs.

**Lancer**

**Dat Mole**

**Lvl. 183**

**Spear Master**

Both teams put on their gear and sat down, ready for battle. In the corner of the screen, a countdown timer reading 30 seconds appeared and began to count down. Checking over all of their items and equipments, the four players tensed for the starting sign to battle.

"5!"

"4!"

"3!"

"2!"

"1!"

"FIGHT!"

As soon as the game began, Lancer and Saber immediately dashed at each other, intent on taking the other out. Kiritsugu took a longer path to his enemy, while Kayneth took the high ground to observe from the roof of a tall building.

Lancer used his cursed spears to great effect whole Saber held him off with a ridiculous gap in their base stats. Kayneth surveyed the battle, content, until the building he was on exploded and engulfed him in fire.

"What!" Kayneth yelled.

**KAYNETH WHATEVER: DEAD**

"And it appears we have our first casualty," Risei stated calmly. "As expected of the terrifying Magus Killer."

"Whoo! Go Kiritsugu!" Irisviel cheered.

Lancer diverted his attention to Kayneth for a moment, surprised by the early death. "Master!" He shouted out.

Taking advantage of his shock, Kiritsugu ran full tilt at Lancer, activating his Time Alter to go even faster. Lifting his Calico, Kiritsugu unloaded all of the contents at Lancer, who blocked the barrage of bullets with ease using his spears, only to have to draw back and evade Saber's strike. Kiritsugu jumped after Lancer and tackled him, pinning down the spearman's arms long enough for Saber to stab both Lancer and him fatally.

**KIRITSUGU EMIYA AND LANCER: DEAD**

...

"I...did not see that coming." Risei said with a disbelieving tone. "Well, Saber and Kiritsugu are out winners for this round. As such, they will proceed to the semifinals. Please wait for us, we'll be right back!"

_**Meanwhile with Avenger...**_

Avenger was sulking in his corner, alongside Fake Assassin.

"We're never really allowed to be a part of anything." Avenger sobbed. "It's like we don't exist."

Assassin however, was done with the pity party. "Oh sure. You got a gigantic manifestation, your own little corner to help solve others problems, and a happily corrupting presence everywhere. What do I get?"

Realising the futility of even bothering to try and deny his nonexistence, Prisma Kiritsugu joined them. "Hey, at least both of you get faces. I don't even know if I have a stubble or not, and I have even less lines in Prisma than Kotomine or Leysritt."

Thus, the three poor fellows brought out sake and drinked their sadness away.

**Yes, I made this. Yes, it's a thing. Yes, you may get more good video game Fate tournament goodies later. **

**Read, review, and PM. That's all I have to say.**


	172. Moving Forward Challenge

**...Okay, who was responsible for this one?**

**Everyone:... I think we need a new muse for your thoughts on Nasuverse mechanics and deeper thoughts.**

**...No, I'll just do that myself. This one was strange to me.**

Tentative Title: "Moving Forward"

Summary: Magic and magecraft, the only thing that separates the two is humanity.

Overview: Thought process was, True Magic+magecraft definition +humanity advancements=this.

Things to Remember:

A one-shot thinking about this matter.

_[What defines magecraft? The common answer is the fact that anything done by magecraft can also be performed by science given enough time and materials. Conversely, the definition of what makes True Magic is that which is out of the reach of mankind. To explore alternate worlds, to create from nothing, these are the acts of gods to many humans.]_

Mankind progresses, changing the rules of what is possible and what is not.

_[Yet in that same vein, humans become closer to gods the further they go. A mere hundred years ago, to touch the moon was pure insanity, the idea of fools and the insane. Yet, man stepped on a barren rock far from our own planet.]_

People don't give up, they push on. They redefine impossible, true, false, and more.

_[The act of flight by humans was once a True Magic. Now, it is merely a magecraft of a high difficulty.]_

But why stop? In the past decades, we have gone farther than in the past centuries. Space travel, medical prowess, electronics, and more have all been pushed past their boundaries.

_[In the records of one of the older Grail Wars, one of the recorded servants was said to have a specific skill that represented the potential of humanity. It was called, "The Pioneer of the Stars", for someone who had redefined what was impossible or not._

_Throughout history we see many examples of people rising up whether as a lone hero or as a group to prove the world wrong. Proving the world is not flat, holding off armies on their lonesome with no mysteries, surviving the harshest conditions with only their wits, all of these stories are meant more than just myths to read and enjoy.]_

Surely, creating new things such as controllable wormholes, moving faster than light, and breaking the law of conservation of mass is possible.

_[After all, we are human. We fail, and we learn from that failure. What we have not in longevity, we make up with tenacity and drive.]_

After all, do we not prove the impossible possible, the laws false, the ramblings true?

_[-from the thesis of a Clocktower magus, Researcher of True Magics.]_

**Yeah, I kind of wrote half of or a bit less of this one-shot already. I may finish it up and post it, but you're free to write something similar, your own version if you so wish.**


	173. A Child's Shield Challenge

**So apparently I have to feed you guys snips to get your creativity spinning. Good to know.**

**This one's by Deer-Shifter, awesome person that she is, that is one of the small group that has a story up on one of my challenges!**

Tentative Title: "A Child's Shield"

Summary: What's even worse than being summoned by a Master who doesn't know about the War or what his responsibilities are? Being summoned by a child who has a small idea about the War, but can't supply a Servant with sufficient Prana without risking death, and who is about to be killed by an ordinary human monster.

Overview: A year and a half before the start of the Fourth Grail War, before Zouken approached Tokiomi with the offer of adopting Sakura, Rin ends up in Ryuunosuke Uryuu's territory. Maybe she was on a playdate with a friend when the house was attacked, or maybe just unlucky enough to be a witness. Whatever the circumstances, she is now trapped with a killer, can't hold him off for long, and can't get in contact with her father.

Uryuu has found the book containing what he thinks is a demon summoning ritual a few weeks ago, and has been trying to set up for it. The combination of a pre-prepared circle and Rin's panic and determination not to die attract the Grail's attention, granting command seals and a spontaneous summoning.

Her Servant deals with the threat, naturally. But then Caster has to deal with his master. The fact that this is a class he isn't used to doesn't help. And he's not going to have much, if any, support from his master, as a child who's barely begun studying her family's craft.

Things to Remember:

Caster is EMIYA. He qualifies as a technicality due to being a magus himself, one with a Reality Marble. Lower the proper stats as necessary, and also factor in that young Rin= less prana.

Yes, certain canon facts have to be shifted a bit to make this work. Ryuunosuke is the biggest change, coming back to Fuyuki city earlier than in canon and finding the book to set up the ritual.

Sakura will remain in the Tohsaka family because with Rin as a master, Rin's safety and future is far more uncertain now.

Tokiomi would most likely see this as a true blessing. His student and his heir are all in the same war with him, allowing for a faction that is ridiculously powerful.

While preparing for the war, Aoi and Tokiomi would probably help to keep providing prana for Caster via jewels and such.

Rin is probably going to be obsessively studying to try and help her Servant in any way she can.

A Child Master is an easy, tempting target. Caster must focus on guarding Rin both from outside enemies and from other members of his 'team', if he's working together with Archer and Assassin. This leads to many dishonorable tactics, but most of the Heroic Spirits are willing to somewhat forgive him for it when they realize who his Master is and the resulting amount of stress he's under.

**And that's all for today. Give your respects to the fellow writers who give me so many ideas and help keep this fic going.**

**SoD: In other news, we currently have multiple ongoing projects in mind. A majority of them involve oneshots of our own thoughts and clips of our own challenges. If we are gone for a day or two, it is most likely because we are taking time to work on other pieces, or have already posted said piece and want to rest. To know when such uploads happen, simply click "follow author".**

**Thank you for your patience and PM me for anything you wish to say.**


	174. Protective Onee-San Challenge

**IST and Ruby teamed up. All sanity and hope has been lost.**

**SoC: RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!**

Tentative Title: "Protective Onee-San"

Summary: Shirou brings forth the legendary spirit of the tiger to fight alongside him for the Holy Grail. Eh? W-wait, I swear I'll make food, just wait a little! AAAAHHH!*CHOMP*

Overview: Well, I find good ideas and strange ideas often. This falls firmly in the category of strange.

Things to Remember:

Look up, "Fate Stay Night Taiga Scenario" and click the Danbooru link. Trust me, you'll see where my thought's were going and you won't be disappointed.

Taiga has ridiculous luck. Just look, she's extremely powerful.

Her weapon of choice is Torashinai, but on it's own it is only E rank. In her reality marble, Taiga Dojo, her strength is boosted so that she can quickly and swiftly deliver comical justice on people who misbehave and break the rules.

In this, we have a Taiga who wants to help Shirou via being a CG from learning about his magical life, and screwing over the plot by existing in place of Saber.

No Avalon insanity is available for Shirou unless Arturia is summoned as a different class.

Taiga has a twin(read: heroic spirit copy), both are equally insane and crazy.

Illya is immediately drafted into the service of Taiga, stuffed in a gym uniform.

**Mindscrewery.**

**SoD: Yep, no better words for this. We did get kind of lazy somewhere.**

**SoC: Well, those of you who were wondering why this didn't update yesterday(the horror!), it was because we were trying out a oneshot by the name of "Against the Norm," where Kayneth reads the thesis of one of his students. It's not perfect by any means, but we'd like it if you gave it a lookover. Just click on our profile to find it, it's not that hard.**

**So, enjoy your day and PM me on any and all things necessary.**


	175. Bursting Fate Challenge

**And we're back. This time, we're posting a challenge by The Wolf Paladin.**

**Ruby: He gives us a lot, doesn't he?**

**That he does.**

Tentative Title: "Bursting Fate"

Summary: Archer was always fond of taunting Rin to the point of even forcing her to use a Command Seal. This time, he went a bit too far.

Overview: Rin uses two command seals. Uh oh Archer.

Things to Remember:

So, Rin orders Archer to obey all of her orders with the first command seal, canonical and effective. The second one however is to tell the complete truth to her because she started to get irritated at Archer from him saying that he has no memory, pushing her over the edge and having her make him spill everything.

Course, Archer doesn't know everything at this point in time since his memories are still in a bit of disarray, but Rin's order should result in having to spill the beans on certain facts(up to your choice which ones specifically, like he is a Counter Guardian, he is EMIYA, and so on) and also have to answer her honestly in the future when she asks a question.

This also makes the UBW-ish route a bit more necessary, as with only one command seal left, Rin can't exactly use it early on for something like saving him from Saber.

Rin is a smart girl. The more EMIYA remembers, the more of the upper hand she gets.

**So, short but important. Good.**

**You know the drill.**


	176. Mundane Enjoyment Challenge

**SoD: You haven't done this in a while.**

**More reason why I should.**

**DISCLAIMER: I own nothing of any mentioned franchises or works mentioned in this entire story. The only thing I can slightly lay claim to are my ideas, my muses, and the things born of my wonderful ideas.**

**So, while RPing, I relearned of Waver's gaming habits.**

**And then this became a thing.**

Tentative Title: "Mundane Enjoyment"

Summary: 'Quite a few magi were behind the times when it came to technology. Shame for them, they were missing out on some fun stuff.' -Waver Velvet.

Overview: And so Waver clearing all strategy games with ease is now my personal headcanon.

Things to Remember:

Fate/Zero takes place in the 1990's. You now have your set-up on dates for video games and such.

Waver will be commenting a bit on quite a few games. A lot of references to some other strategy games like Fire Emblem, Advance Wars, Civilization and such are obviously going to be in the mix.

The poor fool will definitely get suckered into a game of "conquering" the hearts of others. Namely, an eroge.

He'll try an RPG or two, but it probably isn't his speed. When he meets Shirou, he may just dump them on the aspiring Hero of Justice.

In the beginning, he won't be perfect at the games. Expect ragequits and such to be common until he gets better. When he does get better, he'll breeze through most of the "difficult" strategy games.

Civilization building games would also appeal a bit to him from Iskander's memories and influence.

Make sure to show the times when he tries to get other magi to play games with him. Namely, Rin, Luvia, Grey, the head of the El-Melloi family, Lorelei Barthomeloi, and more.

**Ah, the joy of playing video games.**

**SoC: And of course, we chain you to your computer to write this kind of stuff rather than give you any sort of free time.**

**True, true…**


	177. Servants are Pocket Sized

**Now I kind of want to play OR/AS.**

**SoC: We all feel you bro.**

Tentative Title: "Servants are Pocket Sized"

Summary: In the battle for the Holy Grail, seven magi summon seven...pocket monsters?

Overview: Because the thought of Lion-Saber being sort of like a pokemon lion-Saber just wouldn't leave my head.

Things to Remember:

The Servants are yours to categorize into whatever Pokemon you wish them to be. For ideas, you could have Lancelot be something like a black Lucario, Caster as a Muk, Gilgamesh as a gold Serperior, and so on.

The astral form will be replaced with Pokeball return. The pokeball also represents the "contract" between the Master and Servant.

Iskandar Noble Phantasm= mob encounter.

Saber's special ability: allows for the use of Full Heals on Irisviel and Kiritsugu.

Also, there is no need to only choose the fourth war, you can also choose the fifth if you so wish it.

**Well, that's me done for the day.**

**Enjoy your day and stop being gloomy. If you see an idea and think you can't write because you're bad at writing, stop that train of thought.**

**Derail that damn train and send it so far off the rails start beating up the train.**

**Then, just start writing. It can't be that bad, and you can only learn from your mistakes.**


	178. Grand Monsters Challenge

**SoD: WHY ARE YOU PLAYING CRISIS CORE AGAIN YOU FOOL!**

**Because it has New Game+. And I want to...ah shit. Not the tears. Not the onion ninjas all over again.**

Tentative Title: "Grand Monsters"

Summary: Seven servants do not appear from the circle, rather, seven red stones are handed out…

Overview: Yes, I'm actually doing this. No, I regret nothing.

Things to Remember:

Due to my extremely limited knowledge of Final Fantasy, we will be going with the materia system of summons found in Final Fantasy 7.

However, any and all summons are permissible to be given to the masters.

The initial summoning allows for the Summons to appear for a short bit, before disappearing again. This is how Shirou manages not to die.

No, the summons are not easy to draw forth. It requires greater amounts of mana, and using their higher power moves like Bahamut with Megaflare is going to use up either a Command Seal or heavy mana reserves.

No, I don't have any ideas as to which Servant would go to who at the current moment.

Yes, smaller ones such as Tonberry or Chocobo summons are allowed.

Yes, if you want Gestalt forms(FF XIII), you work to include them. At least it'll make Bersercar canon…

**And once more I post crack late and from my ass.**

**SoC: It's funny just how screwy your life schedule is, isn't it?**

**Yeah. Anyways, I will be taking roughly a WEEK OR 2 OFF FROM this story at an UNSPECIFIED POINT IN TIME in order to write up more clips and oneshots. Yes, more coming your way. Potentially good, equally possible for them to be bad. You judge.**

**That's all. Go to sleep.**


	179. Curiosity Killed the Fools Challenge

**Really, who the hell were the people who just died in the beginning of the story?**

Tentative Title: "Curiosity Killed the Fools"

Summary: And this time, satisfaction didn't bring them back.

Overview: The opening words sum up my feeling on this statement. You get to answer the question.

Things to Remember:

Most likely a oneshot, given that they die in the beginning of canon, and only one child is left alive.

So these normal people are out wandering in the night, until they run into a clash between the Servants (presumably something like Lancer vs. Assassin), get home, lock the door, and die(goddamn astral form).

Of course, the kid hadn't seen any of the battle, and Kotomine loves causing suffering, so he just let that one kid watch and be the sole survivor.

Please make the OCs actual people, not cardboard cutouts. Just remember, this ends in their deaths!

The total death count was, "From a family of four, the parents and older sister were all killed. Only survivor was a child(gender unknown)." Yes, paraphrasing.

**So, let us take a moment to mourn the first victims of Lancer, who really contributed only to the plot to put everyone on edge. **

**SoC: Now go off and write your own oneshots.**

**But that's the job of the readers...**


	180. Go Home Challenge

**In which a single group of wanderers change the story by dying.**

**SoC: Wait, what?**

Tentative Title: "Go Home"

Summary: "All students are to go home immediately, all club activities have been canceled." Shirou never witnesses a clash between heroes,and the world moves onward…

Overview: So I've been watching Kara no Kyoukai…

Stop. NO, no Shiki or MEoDP stuff just yet. Let me finish the series first.

Okay, so from the constant serial murders, everyone is told to just go home immediately, and that all club activities are canceled as well, forcing the Judo club to practice during the lunch break(episode 3). So, we're having Lancer be forced to kill more than one group, and perhaps sometimes not even Lancer, Berserker is also a possibility. As a result, Shirou doesn't get to stay behind and be stabbed by Lancer.

Things to Remember:

Shirou stayed late, then Shinji pushed off the duty of cleaning the archery dojo onto him, which Taiga assigned him to do. Here, everyone is told to come home immediately, so Shirou wouldn't be lagging around, Taiga wouldn't have assigned Shinji work, and the world changes.

Since Shirou doesn't get caught up in the Holy Grail War by getting stabbed, also remember that this kind of equates to no cryptic Illya scene early on due to not coming home late.

Of course, this means that Sakura also has to go home immediately as well. If you want Sakura romance, then just have her go to Shirou's house and stay for the night because it's dangerous to go out while there's a serial killer.

How would Shirou summon Saber? Simple, by another interruption(not Lancer). This time, something like Shinji wandering the streets and deciding to go to Emiya's house to visit and bring home Sakura and such. The specifics of the fact are up to you, this is merely a hypothetical idea.

**I'll probably elaborate on this later. As it is, I don't really care.**


	181. Use More Sword Challenge

**This one is inspired by the Shirou from "The Seriously Heroic Quest For the Holy Grail (A TypeMoon-RPG parody)" by Riven on Beast's Lair. **

**SoD: He's basically memetic idiot Shirou cranked up to 11 and completely sword-obsessed.**

Tentative Title: "Use More Sword"

Summary: What do you do if you have a problem? Shirou Emiya decides the answer is to use swords.

"And if that doesn't work?"  
"Use more sword."

Overview: Yes, the line was totally stolen from the Engineer's clip of TF2(a game I have never played), and it fits so well.

Things to Remember:

Get Shirou hooked to some older JRPGs so the sword obsession seems plausible.

Heroes=Swords. Shirou=wannabe hero. Conclusion: Shirou needs swords.

Solves most of his problems with swords. For example:

-Shinji and Sakura family problems? Swords. Shinji is now terrified and Sakura is a jumbled mess of emotions.

-Radiator broke down? Cut it open with a sword and make a smaller sword to be the screwdriver, then use sword parts at the end to patch it all up.

-Foolish spearman loitering around and stabbing people. Apply judicious amount of swords to that heathen. Everyone knows swords are better.

_[Watching the two fighting was something completely out of Shirou's dreams. The two utilized such precision and style in their attacks, with the white-haired one, pulling out multiple copies of the same pair of swords to stall the spearman to a standstill._

_Ignoring the bubbling annoyance in his gut, Shirou decided there and then that the Red Whitehead was the person he was rooting for. Fluidly chaining sword strikes in between replacing his weapons? That was worthy of respect.]_

Alteration is amazing. With it, you can have bendy swords, sticky swords, and swords with explosives strapped to them.

Being creative with swords(and swords only) is a must. Sword ladders, sword ropes, and the like are all important things.

Gilgamesh tosses around weapons(including non-swords) like candy. Archer shoots swords like arrows. Shirou sighs at the shame of the two.

**Well, time to sleep. Take this and run wild.**

**SoC: We do highly recommend the aforementioned story in the top AN. It's very cracktastic.**


	182. Behind the Scenes Clips

**Whoo! I'm actually doing this one!**

* * *

"You'll die if you don't summon your Servant soon, Onii-chan," a white haired, childlike little girl whispered as she passed by a red-haired teenager.

Yawning, the redhead simply continued to stumble his way past the young girl, staggering with droopy eyes until he finally lost control over his legs and let his face meet the cold hard pavement mumbling about various food recipes.

"CUT!"

A white haired man with similar features to the comatose teen shook his head and sighed. "Idiot. I told him to take a break."

Shinji Matou, the guy nicknamed "Wakame" for his strange blue hair spoke up in defense for his best friend. "Oi, EMIYA-san, be a little less harsh on your brother. He's had to do a lot today you know."

EMIYA, the older brother of Shirou Emiya simply gave one of his eternally snarky looks to Shinji. "That's why I told him to take a break. We just got the stabbing scene right. He didn't need to keep going on with the work."

"Shirou!" a brunette cried out as she ran to the collapsed young man. "Wake up and stop dying!" Ayako screamed.

* * *

**SoaC presents:**

**The Creation of your favorite...thing (it better be); Fate Stay Night!**

**Behind The Scenes!**

* * *

Kirei and his Speeches

* * *

"Rejoice, Shirou Emiya. For your dr-ack, cough cough." Kirei broke down into a series of racking coughs and began panting for air, sweat beading down his perspiring face."

"sigh~ Cut."

Kirei began to fall on the floor, huffing and puffing as his face turned red. "...wa….ter..." was all he could choke out.

Rin walked onto the set with the pre-prepared jug of water and shoved the water down the priest's throat. Coughing and spluttering, Kirei's burning tongue finally began to calm down a little.

EMIYA looked to his side and gave an amused look to Nasu. "Really? I know you do like watching the guy suffer at times, but you're having him do this scene right after he ate his meal?"

Nasu simply shrugged at the accusation. "The show must go on."

* * *

Gil's Issues

* * *

Gilgamesh looks down upon the scene on the grounds of the Emiya home. His smirk is full of arrogance that it feels like the expression a tyrant would give to it's toys.

"..."

The silence stretches out, all parties involved becoming increasingly self-conscious until the Golden king breaks out into coughs and tries to hide his flustered face.

"Cut!"

Immediately, everybody relaxes and wearily sigh. Considering the vast amount of takes needed for certain scenes(especially Shirou's fails), all of the actors can't help but feel that a short break would be best.

"Hey, Gil." Lancer's voice calls out. Gilgamesh turns to the blue-haired man and quickly starts trying to inch away. The cast selection for a butt monkey in most scenes had been between him, EMIYA, and Lancer, and Lancer had drawn the short straw. Quickly bounding towards the blond, Lancer had a firm grip on Gilgamesh's shoulder. "Why are you always so embarrassed?"

Gilgamesh stopped as a few other people looked towards him, curious to the answer as well. "I mean, you play the role of the strongest Servant with the biggest ego, so why are you so flustered when we shoot most of your scenes?" Lancer continued.

Scratching his cheek, Gilgamesh could only think of one real reason for his embarrassment. "Well, most of my scenes have me using overwhelming power and being awesome using the Gate of Babylon." He stated. "But in truth, that's all CGI, so I don't really know what it's going to be doing while we're filming."

Shinji looked up from the laptop with a bored look and called Gilgamesh over. "If you want to look, here's a rough version of what it's going to look like." By this time, all of the people who had heard scooched over and tried to look over someone else's shoulders to check out the graphics.

The captivating sight of the golden streams of death causing numerous explosions awed everyone, Gil most of all.

And so the birth of the arrogant King of Heroes was born, as a front for the stage awkward Gil.

* * *

**QB: HElllOa Veryoane. *CRASH***

**aH, THat'S mUch BeTtEr. **

**So, I have finalized takeover operations of this human. I have embraced and become the Memetic Evil Bastard Kyubey. **

**As such, the posting schedule will now resume, but on a weekly basis.**

**To keep you all up at night in tears, Try imagining that each story will have a happy ending, or at least a bittersweet one. Someone was sacrificed for a wish. The wish destroyed the world. There are so many possibilities.**

**Also try and ensure that Aoko Aozaki dies in 1 of 10 new stories. Her actions are a shame.**

**Weep. Your emotions fuel me.**


	183. Echoes of Legend Challenge

Tentative Titles: "Echoes of Legends"

Summary: Heroes have left their marks in this world through their own actions of myth and legend. Through the crystallization of mysteries, a Noble Phantasm is created defining that hero's life. So too, should these Noble Phantasms have their own echoes throughout legend…

Overview: So yeah. I think I should be writing about Herc's broken stats, but I spent more time thinking about the separate events that led to the creation of God Hand. So this somehow got created. Huh.

Things to Remember:

You are allowed to choose any Noble Phantasm to look upon the history of heroes and their actions to put this weapon in their legends. Actually, as a further challenge, I dare you all to try and go off and write a chapter of contemplation about each and every Noble Phantasm!

-Excalibur. Should be a grander chapter, rolling up the legend of King Arthur and include all of the juicy details we know of, such as Bedivere returning the sword to the lake.

-God Hand. Go through Heracles' 12 Labors with a Nasuverse twist.

-Rule Breaker. The tale of a princess dragged by the whims of gods and a cruel betrayal.

**AAAAAH!**

**Okay. Kyubey's been beaten back for the time being. Four other muses do help.**

**For those of you who were wondering where the hell I was, let me give you a quick run-down.**

**-Watching Kara no Kyokai**

**-RPing**

**-Playing KanColle(OH MY GOD, IS THAT TIME KILLING)**

**-Summer School**

**So yeah, it was inevitable that I would end up taking a break. I needed one anyways, my friend looked me in the eye once and said**

"**Bro. You're going to burn out. Don't make me force an intervention with everyone else."**

**Such great friends I have…**

**Well anyways, my update schedule has been moved to the weekends. Wait then for a new chapter to come out.**


	184. A Muffled Cry, Heard and Answered Chall

**SoC: Yay! Another inspiring review!**

**You guys can all thank talesfanjmf for this one.**

Tentative Title: "A Muffled Cry, Heard and Answered"

Summary: EMIYA hears the cries of a boy who would be a Counter Guardian, a child who would grow up as Shirou Emiya, and responds. Only this child is not Shirou Emiya.

Overview: Okay, so the challenge DeerShifter gave me a while back on a child master and the summoning of EMIYA in the place of Zero Caster led to this little plot bunny being far easier to create. Thank you past experiences and helpers.

Things to Remember:

This story will be pretty bleak. I kind of want it to be far more horrifying than it has any right to be, but meh. Here are some reasons as to why it will be so:

To start with, canon is pretty much somewhat handwaved a bit away. Shirou(young)'s family is the family that Ryuunosuke kills at the start of the show and Shirou is the little kid he planned on using as a sacrifice to a demon.

-To add onto this, you also have to make it so that Shirou's family members could be killed by a sneak attack from Ryuunosuke, who is somewhat fit, but not exactly built like a brick or a master martial artist.

Major point: **Ryunnosuke** is the one who summons EMIYA, with the catalyst of the young child who would become the CG. Thus, moral problems and side solution attempts come into play.

-WARNING: These moral issues will be difficult to resolve. They cannot be solved via a deus ex machina. Remember that EMIYA has been summoned here in the class of Caster, with somewhat minimal help from Ryuunosuke supporting him barely at all. The Caster class does not possess Independent Action, so trying to work out a deal with another Master would also be very difficult because he may just fade away before being able to actually make a new contract.

-To add onto this as a problem, that makes the battlefield or another location that has been set-up before hand the only likely location to stage a betrayal and switch to a new Master. Problems with this?

Kiritsugu seems like a perfect first choice: Adopted dad, practical, and willing to use all he can to win. Except in this case, that's not going to help Caster, as Kiritsugu trusting him will be a major roadblock in his plans down this route, and even if he could pass on the Command Seals to their group for another shot at the Grail on their team, Saber is going to be wary as will everyone else with his status as a traitor.

Tokiomi. Hell no, not with the ego of Gilgamesh and the sheer danger EMIYA will see in that plan.

Kirei. Just about the same as Tokiomi, memories of the 5th HGW will leave him extremely cautious around those 2.

Kayneth. Sure, EMIYA may be able to put up with the "arrogant superior Magus" shtick for a while, but Lancer would also hate his guts for betraying his own lord. Combined with this Caster's snark, the tensions between the group members would lead to unhealthy and stupid(not really different from canon honestly) actions and battles.

Waver and Rider's team. Seems almost perfect, huh, with the matter of Rider asking others to join his army. Sure, personalities would be alright, the explosion of GAR and Bro-ness would be amazing but… Waver probably wouldn't get that far in the war due to his smaller mana output compared to greater magi like Kayneth. Add in the fact that both of his servants would be mana-consuming Reality Marble monsters on the battlefield would not help matters at all.

Kariya Matou. Suffers the problem of being a complete unknown to EMIYA and with the worms gnawing away at his own mind and body, the less strain and mana output he has to put on himself, the better. His single-minded hatred for Tokiomi and by proxy Gilgamesh would be a good thing(opportunistically) for EMIYA, but not as a Master for EMIYA himself.

Ryuunosuke himself. Not only would the morals of EMIYA have to be completely and utterly discarded to start working with him, the matter of supplying himself would also be a major issue. The Zero Caster from canon Fate/Zero definitely wouldn't have had any qualms on absorbing the souls of others to death, and Ryuunosuke wouldn't care either as long as the body got turned into art. But the reason why he would be a problem? Simple. **He still has the command seals.** With those, even accidentally activating one would definitely harm EMIYA if done so during a major moment, such as on the battlefield.

Adding onto the problems of all of these potential problems is the small little child Shirou who EMIYA will definitely feel it in himself to protect.

**Have fun writing this little piece of tragedy. **


	185. What Comes Next Challenge

**So, my muses are currently conspiring to force me to inspire suffering and sadness.**

**Don't ask.**

**Majorly inspired by Arashi Leonheart's work, "I Am Not There".**

Tentative Title: "What Comes Next"

Summary: The Hero fell, defending his ideals. All knew this day would come. None were prepared for it to pass.

Overview: Post UBW, Shirou has become the person he dreamed of being. Fighting against everything that would have stopped him, he pushed forward stubbornly and became a Hero of Justice. Despite seeing and hearing from Archer what this path would end in, Shirou Emiya decided with the full knowledge of what his future would be to continue along the path to be a hero.

Except even heroes can fall. And fall Shirou did.

Things to Remember:

No, this is not a Shirou-centric story, at least not in the ways that count. Rather, this is a piece meant to focus on the effects of Shirou's death on the people who had been touched by his existence.

To get this out of the way, yes, there will probably maybe one, possibly two OCs who see just how Shirou's actions affected the smaller people who were rescued by that grand ideal. For suggestions, explain their name, their situation, and make a situation that would explain why they would hear of their savior's death. Flesh them out, make them real people please.

Now, major points: Rin.

-Shirou's death is going to hit her hard, and it is going to hurt. She promised Archer to help make Shirou value his own life, but she failed. Bonus points for sadness in the fact that if she was away while he died, guilt of inaction. If he died in front of her in some way, skewed version of survivor's guilt.

-As said in the title, exactly just what Rin does next will be the most important parts of the story along with others reactions.

**MAJOR STUFF HERE: I'd really love it if whoever takes this up not completely butcher Rin's character please.**

Rin broke her promise with Archer. Piled guilt. Still living somewhat as a Magus, making other actions harder with how she broke off from the Clocktower to follow Shirou. Her next actions will set the tone and importance of the story.

Another major point: Sakura(god I feel cruel)

-This is true end UBW. So as a result, Sakura was left behind with a crippled Shinji and bastard Zouken. Yep, she was abandoned and left to her own devices. Have fun!

[Recommendation: check out Dear Tohsaka and the entirety of the letter series by rapebird for a good idea on where to start.]

**...tragedy eh?**

**Kyubey: Don't worry, we'll groom you to become the next Gen Urobutcher.**

**Damn you.**

**Anyone who wishes to input their ideas and thoughts can either review or PM me. If you have anything else you just want to talk about, also write to me if you want to. I hope you were inspired by this week's challenge, see you next week!**


	186. GATE: And Thus the Magi Went There!

**Well, I get this feeling that GATE was going great, then started to die on itself.**

**Really, Japan isn't that militarily powerful, and American presidents aren't that much of assholes-**

**Sorry, getting off topic. Just have fun with the challenge.**

Tentative Title: "GATE: And Thus, The Magi Went There!"

Summary: With the opening of the Gate, the world has been radically changed. A new world, possibly free of the restrictions of Gaia and still in the Age of the Gods… Truly, would it not be a wonder for any magus?

Overview: GATE to me has quite a bit of crossover potential. As the original show is mainly about "greater modern world curbstomping and revolutionizing everything in GATE world", tossing it into an even grander setting should make for some interesting times.

However, unlike FoZ, the use of the Gate as a plot point for fusing settings may be underused in the near future as unlike FoZ, one must fuse the settings of two completely different worlds instead of inserting a singular character into the narrative of another story.

**Ruby: You keep going on tangents.**

Damnit, what is it with this show and tangents for me?

Things to Remember:

Major Divergence Point: The Appearance of the Gate and the subsequent result.

-Your choice on this. One option is that the Masquerade is shattered and Magi decide to simply reveal their existence to the world and work through such legal channels. Unlikely from the ideas held on magic and "common sense" of the Nasuverse, but still a possibility.

-The Masquerade is kept, with things like "from the GATE" used as excuses by the Clocktower more frequently now that a loophole has appeared. In addition, Magi now have to be sneaky to get through to the Gate world and have false backgrounds and offices to do such.

Eyes on Zelretch: The GATE is extremely similar to the 2nd magic in function, except it focuses on safe transport between 2 worlds, in a fixed point in time and space that is parallel in time to the connected world.

Age of the Gods?: Phantasmal beasts and such(smaller wyverns) were taken out by armor-piercing rounds quite easily. The existence of such an Age of the Gods should intrigue many Magi.

-The mass slaughter of such Phantasmal Beasts may also likely jumpstart quite a few mage's knowledge in technology.

Someone should honestly note the names of beverages quite a few nobles have.

From a character standpoint, the interaction between Rin and Lelei should be inevitably interesting. Two geniuses of magic from their respective worlds in discussion. Seems like a good place for an exposition dump of the comparisons.

The more Shirou comes to learn about Rory, the more likely that his politeness will have to become forced, considering she's an Apostle of the God of War and Murder.

Arrogant Douchebag Gil. Arrogant Douchebag Zorzal who doesn't have planet-shattering power to back up his arrogance. Not going to end well.

Not necessary to tack Shirou onto the Expeditionary Force, but easily done.

Certain prisoners, such as Orcs and some soldiers may either be experimented and interrogated by Magi with military knowledge(if Masquerade is dropped) or may be kidnapped and experimented upon in secret.

-Looting dead corpses and studying them is going to be something that is expected and normal. The wyverns for example. Don't expect the scales and such to be given away too freely. The magi still need some samples to work with.

Try reading the manga. Warning of nearing Berserk levels of gore and brutality. Also gives a better idea of possible "realism" on where this dark empirical world is going.

Remember the scene where multiple foreign nation troops try to take the Gate world guests?(manga) First, tone down the level of skill of the Japanese, as it can't be that damn perfect. Second, add rogue Magi and some more unsavory sorts from the Moonlit world to the assault, and you're set.

OPTIONAL: Since this is probably going to be post-UBW(so many new anime fans), Shinji is still alive after the HGW.

-Shinji confesses his sins in a tired yet still somewhat snarky manner. He's been dunked and used as the vessel for all of the World's Evils, he's in constant pain, living is a struggle, he's tired. So he tells Shirou(after the HGW) about some of the things he's done and what kind of monster Zouken is.(remember, OPTIONAL as it may be OOC for Shinji)

-Consequence: rape victim? *FLASHBACKS OF CUTE KOHAI* Shit's screwed, son.

Lower the levels of idiocy and such from America, China, and Russia. The Japanwank was ridiculous.

**And that's all for now. I hope to see more great fics born from being inspired by these challenges!**

**PM or Review on ideas, questions, and general comments.**


	187. Denied a Dream Challenge

SoC: Try out other ideas man. You've been limiting yourself far too much. There are plenty of other potential written methods that could change what you do completely, not just the plot elements.

For example, why isn't there a good story I know about F/SN in reverse order?

How about a tale that starts in the very middle of the Grail War, skipping so much we already know?

Not even a single one where each chapter is told in the perspective of a completely new character?

How about telling the story of a hero.

SoD: No wait, the story is about one who wishes to be a hero.

SoC: So perhaps, how about we tell it from the perspective of one who's been saved?

SoD: But wasn't that the whole point of Shirou's backstory and motivation?

Ah. Here it is. Inspiration.

Tell a story, where Kiritsugu managed to hang on, to hold onto himself a little longer, and speak more than he did at the end of his life.

Tell the story of Shirou Emiya who has no dream. Tell them the tale of a Kiritsugu who warned his son not to follow on the self-destructive path he ended up on.

Tentative Title: Denied a Dream

Summary: "But that shouldn't be your dream Shirou. Make your own dream, and don't become the hero I tried and failed to be. Live your own life."

Overview: Kiritsugu Emiya has experienced the path of a hero. Truly, to bestow that upon his own child would be most cruel.

Things to Remember:

Shirou Emiya promised his father that he would become a hero. He promised, and he knew in his heart that that was what he wished to be, to feel the true joy that Kiritsugu had on his face when he rescued Shirou.

But his father told him not to.

He told Shirou that he would not wish for Shirou to take up his own childish wish and to follow it as his dream. A borrowed ideal would only get him so far.

No, he told Shirou to be true to himself, and to go and do what he wished to in the world. He asked Shirou to understand what his wish and dream was, to mature and to fix that broken shell of a boy he was and to do so without using the dream of another as a crutch.

And so Shirou Emiya was denied the dream to be a hero.

**XxxxX**

**I'M BACK!**

**Now I'm going to have to apologize to all of you who really like to wait for my challenges, but things have been hectic for me, so thanks to all of your patience.**

**The above section was an example of how my muses and I have this little thought process and toss ideas back and forth until a whole bunch manages to cling to the wall. If you all want to see more such trains of thought, please comment and say yes.**

**Anyways, there's a lot that I've been doing, a lot that's been going on, and a lot I need to catch up on.**

**Don't worry. I'll get there eventually.**

**Like always, review or PM me if there are any ideas that you wish to forward to me! However, I will have to completely deny all F/GO requests at this time, as I do not have the game and do not understand Japanese.**


	188. From the End Challenge

**I've seen ridiculous numbers of "Zelretch is a troll" and "The Grail is Bored" prompts(hell, I'm guilty of it too). But I'm tired of that, and feel it's time to try something different.**

Tentative Title: "From the End"

Summary: "And so, I died." Telling a tale from the end, a look into what made EMIYA.

Overview:

Well, this should be truly difficult to try.

Last time, you saw how I tried to form different methods and ideas. One of them was how someone would be able to tell a story in reverse, rather than in a linear fashion.

Anachronic tales are also a big hit, with the jumbled order making it impossible to tell where and when the next event will take place. For a good example, look no further than the Nasuverse's very own Kara no Kyokai.

However, the method of telling a story in rewind is something that doesn't compel too many people. Why? Well, for one, the climax is done. You've already shown it, the high point is over. Now what?

The answer to that, is that now, you tell a lesson. A tale told from the end can work remarkably well in portraying how things came about. For an example, look at the Korean movie "Peppermint Candy(2000)". It begins by showing the suicide of the main character, who is obviously not in the healthiest of mindsets. Afterwards, it plays through the events in his life that lead him to that state in a backwards order.

Not an easy task to do in a written medium, but I'm fairly certain someone should be able to do something like this if they try.

Things to Remember:

Shirou Emiya's tale ended with his death by hanging at the hands of a village he tried to save. The reason can be most certainly explained as fear from the people he protected, but just exactly what that fear was and his moment of death is something for you, the writer to explore yourself.

There are certain points that should most certainly be included in this tale, although most certainly not in this order.

-Shirou's first foray into saving people from war.

-Shirou's contract with Alaya.

-Shirou's rescue from the fire.(at the END of the story)

-Shirou's (VERY) brief HGW experience.

-Shirou's rejection or accepting of love from any one of numerous love interests.

Yes, the Holy Grail War must be the Holy Grail War that Shaped the man who was Shirou Emiya into becoming Counter Guardian EMIYA in the future.

As an epilogue, perhaps a scene of EMIYA finishing one of his missions from Alaya, then returning and reminiscing a bit to tie all of the story together. Only right afterwards, a copy of him is made to participate in the HGW. And thus, we see the bitter reasons why Archer wished for Shirou to change, and how he was willing to even go so far to kill him to prevent that chain of events that lead to his death and contracting with Alaya.

**MOAR FEELS!**


End file.
